All's Fair in Love and War
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: The sequel to 'What to Get the Man who Has Everything,' Last chapter, y'all. Jacey and the rest are captured by the Others, uncertain of their future.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's to you, J.J, for giving me an entirely uninformative episode. I'm sorry, J.J, but that just wasn't your best. I expect too much from you. And I'm sick for heaven's sake! (Mutters on in a rant) Any who, welcome reviewers, both new and old, to the brand spanking new sequel, called, 'All's Fair in Love and War,'! EEEEEEEEEEE! (dances in excitement) You cannot possibly know how I've longed to write this, drooled over every little spoiler I could get my grubby hands on, and begged for September 21 to come. Here it is! (squeals)**

**Disclaimer- Those glorious writers, J.J Abrams and Damon Lindelof own Lost, not me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jacey had never before seen the caves so crowded. The torches burned brightly, casting light on new faces. The beach people, a term Hurley had coined. **

**There were murmurs about the campsite, murmurs about The Others. Charlie was trying to convince everyone that there were no Others, that everything the French woman had said was a lie. **

**Logic had once ruled Jacey's life. Logic now told her that it didn't make sense, why would Rousseau kidnap Claire's baby if there weren't any others? Jacey had been there, she'd seen the pain in Rousseau's eyes as she choked out they were not here. **

**"Have you seen Vincent?"**

**Jacey looked up, staring into Shannon's eyes. "What?" She said distractedly, breaking out of her thoughts.**

**"Have, you, seen, Vincent? The dog?" Shannon snapped bitchily. **

**"No, I haven't," Jacey blinked at her. A week ago she'd have snapped back irritably, but now…**

**Jacey didn't have time to be bitchy. She was too immersed in her own thoughts. **

**The envelope…**

**No, she thought angrily. I can't think about that right now. There's too much going on. Too much for one more damn soap opera turn. **

**She glanced at her bed. She didn't see the envelope, but she knew it was there, stuffed anxiously under her pillow. **

**Too much going on to deal with that right now. And besides, Robbins wasn't here. She frowned angrily. Boy did she have a score to settle with him.**

**She turned her attention back to the campfire. Hey, it was easier thinking about The Others than what was in that envelope.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**"It's a long way down," Robbins commented, as Jack leaned the flashlight in. "And it's too dark to see the bottom."**

**Locke took a stone and dropped it. They all waited, for about three seconds until they heard a splash at the bottom.**

**"Water," Kate informed them. "A puddle. The shaft's about forty feet deep."**

**"Fifty tops," Locke chimed in eagerly. **

**"There's no way we can all fit down there," Jack said promptly. Robbins glanced at him. **

**"We can use some of the cable, back at the fuselage, to repel down there," Locke argued. A strange, unearthly look was in his eye, an eagerness that disturbed Robbins.**

**"Jack is right," Robbins said. "We need to get back to the caves. There are forty people there, waiting for someone to tell them what to do. To tell them everything will be all right."**

**Jack stared hard at Robbins. Robbins stared back at him, just as hard. Whether Jack liked it or not, he was the leader. He was the man that everyone asked and looked to for guidance. **

**"Awesome idea," Hurley announced. "Let's go back. Let's _not_ get eaten by whatever's down there."**

**"We're going," Jack told Locke. Robbins sensed a spark between them, a spark that would most certainly ignite. **

**Locke gave him a cold stare, and said, "You're right. Let's go back." They started on their way.**

**But Robbins had a feeling that Locke would soon return.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Silently, Elizabeth sat down next to Jacey. "Are you all right?" She asked quietly. **

**Jacey gave a weak smile. "I guess."**

**"What is botherin' you?" Elizabeth pressed. "We haven't been talking lately."**

**Jacey wet her lips to speak. "Have…" She hesitated. "Have you ever found out something…found out something that would change your life forever?"**

**Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. Yes I have." **

**"Well," Jacey took a deep breath. "I'm kind of in that boat right now."**

**"I'm _not _exhausted, Sayid, I _know_ what I saw!" **

**Jacey and Elizabeth's heads snapped up. Shannon came bounding into the campsite, with Sayid at her heels.**

**"Shannon, please—" Sayid tried to console her.**

**"NO!" Shannon shrieked. She glared at the campsite.**

**"What's going on?" Charlie asked testily. **

**"I saw Walt." Shannon declared. "In the jungle. Just now."**

**The camp was silent.**

**"He whispered—something," Shannon said, her brows wrinkling. "He was—soaking. He was all wet." She glared at them once more, daring them to not believe her.**

**Jacey sucked in a breath. Shannon may have been a liar in one life, but in this one…what reason would she have to lie? **

**"You saw…Walt?" Jacey shoved through the crowd. She was getting more frantic. "Did you see—?" **

**"I didn't see Angela," Shannon told her. "Or Sawyer." She added. "Just Walt."**

**"Do you think something might've happened with the raft?" Sun said looking panicked. Jacey instinctively grabbed her hand.**

**After all, they were sort of in the same boat.**

**"Nothing's happened to the raft," Sayid said determinedly. **

**Suddenly, Charlie piped up.**

**"They're back."**

**Forty heads turned simultaneously to watch as Jack, Locke, Kate, Hurley, and Robbins trooped into the caves.**

**"Did you see them? The Others?" Shannon demanded.**

**"I thought we were going down into a hatch," Somone shouted.**

**"How many times do I have to tell you, there _are_ _no Others_!" Charlie said heatedly.**

**"Oh yeah? And how the hell would you know?" Shannon snarled back. In a matter of minutes the camp was in chaos, with everyone yelling and arguing. **

**Robbins took the stage. "QUIEEEEEEET!" He bellowed. Immediately, the camp silenced. Robbins smiled, and looked at Jack.**

**"You're on," He said.**

**Jack gave him a look, and started speaking. "The hatch isn't going to work. We can't all fit down there. So, we'll—"**

**"Where's Dr. Arzt?" Charlie interrupted. Jacey looked at the team. They suddenly looked uncomfortable.**

**"Arzt…" Jack hesitated. "Arzt didn't make it."**

**XXXXXXX**

**Robbins pushed through the crowd. He knew he had to get back to Jack as soon as possible, but he wanted to check on his friends. His 'miniature flock', as he liked to think of them. **

**He glanced over to see Zane, holding his girlfriend, Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked pale and scared. Robbins then realized that he'd never actually spoken to Caitlyn, which he thought was odd. He'd made a point of trying to make friends with everyone on the island.**

**He passed by a Russian man, named Ivan. Robbins only knew Ivan by a few conversations that they'd had. And then he spotted them. **

**Kristin and Elizabeth were standing off to the side, holding each others hands. Kristin looked very worried. **

**"Jeffrey!" Elizabeth called, seeing him. She ran over to him, and hugged him.**

**"You two all right?" Robbins asked. **

**"We're fine," Elizabeth answered. "Though I'm not sure where Jacey is." **

**Robbins paused, remembering for a second that Hurley had given Jacey envelope. **

**"Shit," he swore. A minor nuisance, but knowing Jacey, it could become a bigger one.**

**"Jacey knows," He said. "Hurley gave her an envelope." **

**Kristin looked over, slightly amused by the goings on. But then her brow furrowed, and looked seriously at Robbins.**

**"Don't tell Sun or Jacey, but something's gone wrong with the raft. I don't know the details, because they're a little out of range, but something's gone terribly wrong."**

**Robbins sighed. "One more thing added to the plate. I've gotta get back to Jack lest he kills Locke. You guys take care of yourselves." **

**Kristin's eyes widened. "We have a problem."**

**"What?" Robbins said annoyed.**

**"Jacey's coming."**

**"Shit," Robbins swore again. This was very unbecoming of him.**

**"ROBBINS!" Jacey stormed to them, brandishing a manila envelope. "Did you know about this?"**

**Robbins turned toward her. "Jacey, this isn't really the time nor the place." **

**"How could you—" Jacey started.**

**"JACEY!" Robbins thundered. Zane and Caitlyn, who were standing nearby, shrank back. **

**"You have an incredible talent for focusing on the wrong things, at the wrong time and most of the time, it's about yourself. I have no time, no time, NO TIME, for your CRAP!" Jacey's eyes flashed, but she said nothing.**

**"We'll deal with this later," Robbins said more calmly. Jacey looked like she was about to argue, but then thought better of it.**

**"Yessir, colonel sir," Kristin piped up.**

**"I have to go," Robbins gritted out. He walked away, muttering to himself. **

**XXXXXX**

**"I thought we were going to stay _away_ from the man-eating hole," Hurley complained. **

**Jack glanced at him. "I changed my mind."**

**Robbins walked up to him, his brow furrowed. "Where is Locke and Kate?" He asked exasperatedly. He didn't need an answer. The look on Jack's face spoke for itself.**

**He sighed. Jack turned and headed toward the jungle. Robbins put a hand on his shoulder.**

**"I'm coming with you," He told him.**

**"Reverend," Jack started to say.**

**"You need backup," Robbins informed him. "You're not going to win this argument. I just won an argument with Jacey, and you know how hard that is. If I just won an argument with her, what makes you think you're going to win one with me tonight?"**

**"All right," Jack said. "But if it comes down to a judgement call—"**

**Robbins paused, and looked Jack in the eyes. "Make the call." Robbins said, and the two of them turned to go.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**"Well, that was scary," Jacey said sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me, Elizabeth, that Robbins turned into a gargoyle when the sun set?"**

**"Well, he was in the army," Kristin commented.**

**"How'd you know that?" Jacey asked.**

**"Read it," Kristin smiled. Jacey shook her head exasperatedly.**

**Jacey glared at Elizabeth. "Looks like your boyfriend got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," She said sulkily. **

**This little comment definitely irked Elizabeth. "One: He's _naught _my boyfriend and two: He happens tae be right."**

**"Oh, so that's it, I'm the selfish person who doesn't care about anyone but herself, who can't seem to love anyone she cares about!" Jacey yelled.**

**"When it comes tae self-centered people—" Elizabeth started to say, but she thought better of it. **

**Jacey angrily turned away but Kristin stopped her.**

**"Don't," She said softly. "We may be grinding each others nerves at the moment but we need each other."**

**Leave it to psychic teenager to realize the gravity of the situation. Jacey sighed, and leaned her head against Kristin's shoulder, as Kristin patted her back. Kristin knew about Nick's death, and she felt the torrent of emotions that were spilling out ofJacey now. **

**Suddenly, Shannon barged into the conversation. "What were you saying about the raft?" She demanded.**

**"The raft?" Jacey asked blankly.**

**"Not you, _her_," Shannon pointed to Kristin. In a flash, Kristin saw what Shannon had seen in the jungle.**

**Kristin's eyes flickered to Jacey, and then back to Shannon. "Now is NOT the time, Shannon," She said stonily. "Although I'm starting to get a bigger picture thanks to what you've just shown me."**

**"Listen, you psychic freak, I want to know what you're talking about. What did you say about the raft?" Shannon said, her voice rising.**

**"Shannon, this is _not the time_. If you want to talk to me privately, fine, but NOT NOW." Kristin's eyes flitted to Jacey. **

**"What're you talking about?" Jacey said. Fear and frustration were starting to boil over. "What do you know, Kristin?"**

**"Know?" Kristin looked nervous. "Nothing is known for certain…" **

**"Kristin…" Jacey said warningly.**

**Kristin bit her lip. She knew that Shannon and Jacey were not going to drop this.**

**XXXXXX**

**Robbins peered down the hatch. "So. Who wants to go down the creepy hatch first?" He smiled at Jack.**

**"Reverend," Jack said.**

**"I know," Robbins said comfortingly. "I'll stay up here. If you need me, just shout." **

**Jack slid down into the hatch. What seemed like an eternity passed. And then, strangely enough, Robbins could've sworn that he heard music down in the hatch. **

**Concerned, and worried about his friend, he began to slide down the cable. **

**XXXXXXXX**

**AN: (looks nervously at Jacey, Kristin, Elizabeth and Shannon.) Okay girls, down, DOWN I say! Oh by the way, why has no one reviewed my brother Gryphinwyrm7's Robbins' one-shot? It makes him cry and makes me sad.**

**Gryphinwyrm7: CRY? I do not cry! I'm just annoyed that your reviewers don't respect me enough to review! (Storms off)**

**He lies. He cries.**

**Gryphinwyrm7: Do not!**

**Review! Review! **


	2. Feelings Revealed and a Broken Promise

**AN: That's better, much better, J.J! Seriously, no matter how crappy the episode might seem to viewers, I won't care as long as you put Sawyer in there. My whole fanfic centers around Sawyer, so you have to write tons of uber stuff about him, capiche?**

**Stahlfan125- I'm excited too, EEEE! What the flip was in that envelope? (pouty glare at Damon and J.J) I won't reveal anything, till they reveal stuff! (mutters angrily) Come on now, I've been dropping hints since forever. Not a problem, Gryphinwyrm7's just being crabby. (sticks tongue out at brother) **

**Regan Trinity- EEEEEE! SAWYER! HE'S BACK! WOOT WOOT! (glares at Ana-Lucia.) You stay away from Sawyer, you hear me? **

**Padfoot1979- Posting after the episode keeps fresh ideas in my head! Like glad ware tupperware! Hehe, I couldn't WAIT to write about the castaways! **

**Non-damsel- (Brother looks smug) You don't have to brag, Gryphinwyrm7. Everybody loves Robbins! Shannon was uber fun to add. She's such a bitchtacular character, and they could make a great team. Unfortunately, they're in the middle of screaming at each other… I'm looking forward to revealing the contents of the envelope. It's been fun drawing out the suspense. So far, most people have the same theory but there are some who just don't have a clue. (snickers behind hand) Indeed. Poor lil me, didn't show Sawyer at all! Well, we had lots of uber Sawyer scenes, so I can forgive J.J, just this once. **

**Artistgirl727- Isn't tension uber? (sighs) Everyone screaming at each other, my goodness. I think Jacey needs to take a chill pill, personally. 'Maaaaake your own kind of music…' I'm gonna have that stuck in my head all day tomorrow. **

**Freckles-101- Here, this is what you do. You click on my profile. You go to my favorite authors. You click on Gryphinwyrm7. You go to his stories. The Robbins' one-shot is in there! Hehe…SAWYER!**

**Disclaimer- (sings loudly) Maaaaaake you own kind of story, Iiiiiiii don't own Lost… **

**Regan Trinity: Okay, you're done.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The water was cold. Unbearably cold. Angela couldn't see. Everything seemed to be going fuzzy. **

**_I'm going to die_. She thought. She tried to kick her legs to keep her above water, but she was getting pulled under. **

**"Mom!" She tried to scream. "Sawyer!" **

**She coughed, spitting water. She could see the water around her. There was blood; she was bleeding.**

**"Somebody help me!" She said sobbing. "Don't let me die!"**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Sawyer could hear Michael, but he couldn't see him. He tried to tread water, but the pain in his shoulder was hard to bear. **

**"Mike!" He bellowed. "I'm comin'!" He started to swim, gasping at the searing pain in his shoulder.**

**"Mom! Sawyer!" He heard a voice scream. **

**Angela…**

**"Angie!" He yelled back. God dammit, he had to get her. He'd promised to take care of her. **

**But he couldn't let Mike drown.**

**Damn it!**

**Sawyer went under, and pulled Michael up, struggling to get him on a large piece of driftwood. **

**He strained his ears, to try and hear Angela's calls.**

**He could hear her, just barely.**

**"Oh, God," He swore profusely, and proceeded to whack Michael's chest, to try and get him breathing. He had to be quick. Angela couldn't survive out there for long.**

**It didn't take long for Sawyer to realize that whacking someone's chest didn't help them get breathing again. He performed CPR, and Michael came back.**

**"Where's my kid?" Michael gasped. "Where's Walt? Walt! WALT!" **

**"Angie!" Sawyer yelled. "Answer back, dammit!"**

**He heard nothing. Her frightened cries had ceased abruptly.**

**Except for Michael's frenzied cries, it was silent.**

**"Oh, God," Sawyer squinted, trying to see if he could locate Angela.**

**He didn't hear her.**

**"Shit, shit, DAMN IT!" Sawyer yelled. She couldn't be dead. She wasn't dead. She hadn't…had she?**

**He'd promised…damn it, he'd promised…**

**XXXXXX**

**"Well?" Shannon demanded. "What about the raft?"**

**Jacey said nothing, but the look on her face was obvious. She wanted to know. **

**Kristin looked from Shannon to Jacey. She bit her lip. She seemed to be struggling on what to say. **

**"Guys," She blurted out. "This is not the best time. I really don't' need to put more stress on you or anymore of the survivors right now." **

**"Stress?" Jacey gave a harsh laugh. "What stress could I have? Just because the Others are coming, my baby girl is on a raft in the middle of the ocean, along with another person care about, and of course, my boyfriend's dead. WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BE STRESSED?"**

**Kristin duly noted the comment about 'another person I care about' but she thought that it wasn't the best time to tease her about her feelings for Sawyer.**

**Shannon blinked at her. "Do you need to sit down or something?" **

**Jacey took a deep breath. "No. Kristin, what do you know?"**

**Kristin looked unsure of herself for a minute, but a strong look came over her. "Yes. Something did happen with the raft. But that's all I'm going to say. I'll tell you later when you've calmed down, and have actually gotten some sleep," Kristin said firmly.**

**Jacey's face hardened angrily. "Fine," she snapped. "I should probably be used to it by now. My friends, not telling the truth, and keeping things from me." She turned away abruptly and went over to her bed. **

**Shannon watched her. After giving a cold glare to Kristin, she stomped over to Sayid. **

**Kristin sighed. She knew she was doing the right thing. But the urge to tell everyone was great. Even though the sun was going to come up in three hours, she decided to go to bed. As she was getting her bed ready, she looked at Jacey, who was trying hard to get comfortable. Kristin could tell that Jacey was about to break down.**

**XXXXXX**

**After tossing and turning for a full fifteen minutes, Jacey stopped. She stared up at the cave overhang above her. Tears started to leak out of her eyes. **

**She was sobbing. She was sobbing and she didn't know why. Something terrible had happened, she could feel it. She missed her daughter, she missed Nick, she missed Sawyer… **

**She missed Sawyer? **

**Through her weeping, she nearly smiled. What do you know, she actually missed him. **

**"Sawyer," She whispered softly. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to yell at him for something stupid, she wanted to tease him. She missed him so much it nearly hurt. **

**"You're taking care of Angela, aren't you?" She winced at her words. "Maybe you can't help it."**

**She opened her duffel bag and took out his shirt. Okay, it was kind of stalker-ish to be staring at his shirt. But she couldn't help it. She folded it neatly, and placed it back in the bag. **

**She was on an island all alone, her child gone, her friends mad at her, (or vice versa).**

**She was alone. All alone.**

**"Sawyer…"**

**XXXXXX**

**"WALT! WALT!" Michael bellowed. He'd been hollering nonstop for half an hour. **

**Sawyer glanced at him. "You should save your energy," Sawyer said tonelessly. "They're long gone now."**

**"Excuse me?" Michael snapped. "My kid has just been kidnapped!"**

**"Please, he's probably wrapped up in a blanket drinking hot cocoa," Sawyer fired back. "Whereas Angela is out somewhere in the ocean freezing to death, or already…" Sawyer couldn't finish his sentence. **

**Michael glared at him. "I know that," He spat. "But I am clinging to the one last thread of hope, that my son might still be able to hear me. So that he'll know that I'm alive, and that I'm going to save him. I don't give up, Sawyer!" **

**Sawyer paused. A wave of guilt washed over him. "ANGELA!" He joined Michael in bellowing. "ANGIE!"**

**XXXXXXX**

**There were two sides of the caves. The side that wanted to sleep, and the side that wanted to stay up, mostly for fear of the Others.**

**On the sleeping side, it was quiet. Jacey lay awake, staring at the cave wall. And then all of the sudden, she heard a beeping. **

**It was a watch. Zane's watch had gone off, and now was beeping incessantly. It was a small noise, but it was enough to irritate the daylights out of Jacey. **

**It was during that time, with the watch beeping cheerfully, and Jacey wishing that the monster would eat Zane, when she realized. **

**She had feelings for him. **

**Not for Nick. She'd never had feelings for Nick. And her feelings for Kevin were long gone. **

**But she had feelings for him. She'd had feelings all along.**

**She'd had them…for Sawyer.**

**XXXXXX**

**Sawyer and Michael were doing a marvelous job of pissing each other off. And at this point, Michael had blown up. **

**"Don't you say his name," He snarled angrily. Sawyer's eyes flashed, and he looked about ready to defy him. But Michael wasn't finished.**

**"You have no idea how it feels to care about someone," Michael spat. At this, Sawyer was silent.**

**He stared off into the distance. For once, he was scared. He was scared that Michael might be right.**

**But Michael wasn't right. **

**XXXXXX**

**Sawyer had slept in a lot of places in his life. Some were more uncomfortable than others. But nothing really compared to sleeping on a pontoon. First of all, there was the overall uncomfortable feeling that you were going to fall off into the ocean at any point in time. Then there was the stomach lurching feeling as the pontoon rocked harshly against the waves. He had no pillow and no blanket, and the bamboo poked his back uncomfortably. All he had was the guilt of Angela's disappearance. **

**One way or another, Sawyer somehow fell asleep.**

**XXXXXX**

**He blinked. He was standing in a small room, tying a black tie. Jack was casually leaning against a table, grinning at him.**

**_What the hell?_ Instead of asking the obvious question, Sawyer said, "Why am I wearing a suit?" **

**Jack laughed. "Cuz that's what you usually wear at a wedding," He informed him, walking out the door. **

**_A what?_ **

**Sawyer tried to focus. Last he'd checked, he'd been lying on a pontoon in the middle of the ocean. What was he doing at a wedding? **

**He walked out of the room, and ran headlong into a familiar face.**

**"Angela!" He gasped. Angela grinned at him.**

**"Hiya Sawyer," She said cheerfully. She looked especially pretty in a light yellow summer church dress. She gave him another grin and dashed down the hallway. **

**He stared after her, and continued to walk. Without warning, Charlie popped out of a room. **

**"There you are," He said impatiently. Sawyer blinked at him. What did the VH1 has-been want?**

**"Come on, the wedding's about to start," Charlie ushered him out of the hallway. He stared up at an altar. He was in a church.**

**"Right…." Sawyer said sardonically. "Care to tell me who's wedding I'm at?" **

**Charlie wrinkled. "You haven't been drinking, have you?" He asked suspiciously. "You know Jacey will kill you if you've been drinking."**

**"Jacey?" Sawyer demanded. "She's here?"**

**"Of course she's here you idiot, where else would she be?" Charlie muttered, continuing to usher him down the aisle. **

**"Stop," Sawyer ordered. "I wanna see her."**

**"You're not _allowed_ to see her," Charlie said indignantly. **

**"Whaddaya mean I'm not allowed to…" Sawyer froze.**

**This was _his_ wedding.**

**"Holy SHIT!" Sawyer yelped. **

**"Ah, ah, ah," Robbins came up behind him. "No swearing in God's house." He was wearing robes and a clerical collar, and holding a Bible. He smiled at Sawyer, as if knowing exactly what kind of trauma Sawyer was going through.**

**"I'll write him an apology later," Sawyer snapped. "What the…" Robbins gave him a reproving glare. "_heck_ is going on?"**

**But before anyone could say anything at all, the music started to play. Sawyer threw a panicked look at Robbins, who just smiled cheerfully, amused at the goings on. **

**All of the survivors walked down the aisle, in different pairs. There were a few Sawyer didn't recognize, including a woman who looked remarkably like Jacey, but she had shorter hair.**

**The music started to crescendo. The people rose and looked down the aisle. The bride was coming.**

**Sawyer sincerely wished for a bottle of vodka to gulp down. He was feeling more dizzy by the moment.**

**And then she came. She wasn't wearing a veil, but she did wear a white flowy dress. Her hair was down, and had white flowers strung through. **

**She did look…pretty…**

**She was grinning. Not the happy smile a bride would wear, but a full on devilish look. She grinned at Sawyer, and the familiarity of her sarcastic grin comforted Sawyer very much. He smirked back.**

**They went through the vows. Robbins read them and performed the ceremony admirably, and Sawyer almost looked forward to be married to her.**

**Then again, he was still wishing for that vodka…or tequila…he wasn't picky.**

**"You may kiss the bride," Sawyer leaned forward and…**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Jacey awoke with a startled gasp. She breathed heavily and looked about her.**

**"Just because I've admitted it," She snarled to her subconscious. "Does NOT mean you can give me dreams like that!"**

**XXXXXX**

**Sawyer woke up, and to his relief, he had not fallen off the pontoon. He blinked in the morning light. **

**_Well, that was weird._ He noticed Michael. Michael had his face in his hands, sobbing.**

**Sawyer cleared his throat uncomfortably. He wasn't good around people who cried. "You okay, Mike?"**

**Michael looked up, and took a deep breath. "Yeah…" He looked out into the distance. "I'm gonna find him. I'm gonna get him back. I am."**

**Sawyer looked at him. There was a chance that Jin had rescued Angela. There was a chance that she was still alive. As long as the chance was still there, he'd hold onto it.**

**The current had floated them right back to the island. As they stumbled onto a new and unfamiliar beach, they heard it. Jin, yelling in Korean.**

**"JIN!" Michael and Sawyer yelled at the same time, and Jin ran out of the jungle. He was screaming in Korean, and his hands were tied together with bamboo.**

**"What happened, what's going on?" Michael yelled, as Jin collapsed. They ran to him, untying his hands.**

**"Where's Angela?" Sawyer demanded.**

**Jin's eyes widened in fright. "Angela!" He pointed to the jungle. "Odders…odders…others…"**

**His meaning was clear. **


	3. Oh My God! They Killed Robbins!

**AN: SQUEEEEEEEEEEE! You guys are gonna love me for this chapter. I can tell. (happy grins)**

**M.L. Europe- See? See? This is the kind of nice criticism I like! See? See?**

**Gryphinwyrm7: We see.**

**First off, I cannot tell you how absolutely delighted I get when I get a new reviewer. Thank you so much for reading! For your two cents: Jate is lovely. It's wonderful to add as much as I can. Yay for Jate! As for the other stuff, I'm trying not to overdo it this season. I know, I've used the 'ole, Jacey-hates/loves-Sawyer-thing till it's black and blue and unconscious. Luckily, I'm opening up more into Jacey this season. I feel I've improved as a writer throughout the course of the season. It's gonna be uber fun, I promise. ;-) Mary Sues…I am trying to watch out for that…never really occurred to me, even in Hurley's Beach Resort that Jacey could ever possibly be a Mary Sue…I guess some people thought she was…meh. I'll be careful. Thank you for you humble opinion!**

**Whirlwind-2005- Glad you liked. Yay for Shannon!**

**Stahlfan125- Jacey: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never said _anything_ about love!**

**Shush. Don't ruin the moment. ;-)**

**Artistgirl727- Hehe. I knew from that Sawyer just had to wake up from a funky dream, so I made all this uber stuff off the top of my head, lol.**

**Spuffyshipper- Ha, I loved that line. My favorite line from this was, "I don't know, I guess I was kinda busy from being hit in the face with a club!" Hehe. Gotta love Sawyer. **

**PucktoFaerie- AHHH! People ahhh-ing my story! AHHHH! I liked this episode too, it was uber nice. More Sawyer! More Sawyer! (glares at Ana-Lucia) You stay away from Sawyer, you hear me?**

**Non-damsel- Jacey: (frustrated) Why is everyone assuming this love-thing? I never stated that! They're putting words in my mouth!**

**Will update. (happy grins)**

**P.S Happy? Little of Sawyer, little of Sayid. They're listening to you!**

**Silverwolf- (gasps) You're back! (gives big hug) Yay! Hope you enjoy!**

**Freckles-101- Ah, ah, ah! I never said that Angela _didn't_ die. But I never said she did either. And I am cruel. (smiles sadly) It's an unfortunate trait. Hehe. I had a countdown going on in my cell phone.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost, or Kristin. She's Artistgirl727's. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Angela shuddered. She was cold. Her leg was burning, and her jean leg was in tatters. Covered in blood. Covered in blood.**

**Tears dropped down her face like rain. She was in cage, a cage in the dirt. She was hurting and alone. **

**"Mom…" She whispered. She started to sob.**

**FLASHBACK**

**_"Aren't you gonna play with us Angela?" Kaleigh asked. The brunette was a stubborn-looking girl, and she watched Angela with a hawk-like glare._**

_**Angela glanced around the orphanage. It was bright, and there were noisy children laughing about. The four-year-old didn't like joining in the raucous yells, she preferred sitting on a comfy chair and looking at pictures in a book.**_

_**"I'm waiting for my mom," Angela said hesitantly. Kaleigh stuck out her bottom lip in exasperation.**_

_**"Angela," She said in know-it-all voice. "You don't even remember you mom. Or your dad. They're never coming back. I'm three years older than you. I know. My mom promised that she'd come back for me. But she never did. It's the exact same for you."**_

_**"Not my birth parents," Angela said anxiously, her eyes flitting toward the door. "I know I don't remember them. I've been here for all my life. I'm waiting for my mom, the mom that'll adopt me."**_

_**"No mom would adopt you," Kaleigh declared. "You're weird. It's no wonder nobody's adopted you yet. You don't play with us, you just sit there staring out the window."**_

_**"Come on Kaleigh, we have to play dolls!" Another girl called out impatiently.**_

_**Kaleigh gave a loud sigh, and trotted off, trying to act dignified. Angela turned away from them and stared at the door.**_

_**"Any minute…" She whispered. "Mom's coming…"**_

_**The door opened. Mrs. Lockheed, the proprietor, stepped into the room. But at her side, was a petite young woman, with shoulder-length hair. She was holding hands with a young man, with light brown hair that was pleasantly mussed at the top. Angela's breath caught in her throat.**_

_**"I'm just doing this for research," The woman told Mrs. Lockheed. "I wanted to get some hands-on experience from the children. You know, what it's actually like to be in a foster home."**_

_**Mrs. Lockheed gave a thin smile. "Certainly, Miss Chambers. Just call me if you need anything." Mrs. Lockheed exited.**_

_**Miss Chambers smiled. She caught the eye of the little blonde-haired girl and walked over to her.**_

_**"Hi," She said gently. "My name's Jacey. What's your name?"**_

_**Angela regarded Jacey quietly. "Angela," She said softly.**_

_**"Hello, Angela," Jacey said smiling. "Do you like being in a foster home?" **_

_**Angela shrugged. Her lip trembled. "You're my new mom."**_

_**Jacey blinked. "Huh? No, sweetheart, I'm just here for research. I'm a writer."**_

_**"Yes," Angela agreed. She grabbed Jacey and hugged her tightly. "But you're my new mom."**_

_**"Uh…" Jacey wasn't used to children. "I—guess so…"**_

_**"How did I know this was going to happen?" Kevin commented.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**The cage opened. Angela sniffed and looked into the light that streamed in. Sawyer, Michael, and Jin were shoved in roughly. **

**"Angie?" Sawyer squinted in the dim light, staring at her. Angela let out a sob.**

**Relief flooded Sawyer. He hugged Angela, and held her. "What the hell did they do to you?"**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Robbins slid down the rope. He'd been in the army, and repelling had been one of his specialties. Though he wasn't as physically fit as he once was, (he'd gained a few pounds in the midsection area) it was not a skill one easily forgot. **

**He walked down the hallway. It was long and dark. He wasn't sure what was going on. He heard a faint hum. **

**The gold cross that hung around his neck began moving, as if rustled by the wind. He glanced down. He moved towards the wall. The cross rose upward.**

**"Magnetism," He muttered. Then he heard a shot ricochet down the hall. He bolted. **

**XXXXXXXX**

**Jacey walked methodically down to the beach. The sun had rose just an hour ago and people were already herding down to the beach.**

**"Huh," Zane said, walking next to her. His arm was around Caitlyn. "Interesting how we can unite for a night, when we think we're in danger. Soon as we find out we're safe again, we separate. Sad commentary on the human condition."**

**Caitlyn looked up at her, smiled, and the two of the continued on down toward the beach.**

**She walked over to the remains of Sawyer's stash. Many looters had already taken their stuff back. She saw Ivan walking down the shoreline with a large suitcase, with many locks on it. He grinned at her.**

**"Senorita," He said pleasantly. Jacey stopped short remembering he was…Russian. She shrugged and headed back toward the hoard. She had to get there while everyone was gone.**

**She started digging. "Books, books, where are my books?" She muttered. She spotted a Bible. It might come in use for Robbins. Watership Down. Not hers. And…there was one book remaining.**

**It was the trashiest, smuttiest, romance novel that Jacey had ever seen. It was called, _Wild Heat. _By Kristine Robbins.**

**"Oh my—" Words could not describe how utterly disgusted Jacey was. "He left me, _this_?"**

**She opened it up. A note was on the inside cover.**

**_Hey cupcake,_**

_**Figured after I left you'd loot my stash. Don't bother looking for you books, I took them with me. It's a long ride, you know. Those little notes everyone wrote to their loved ones ain't going to tide me over all the way. **_

_**Tell you one thing, I am definitely not gonna miss you bitching in my ear about giving you your books back. Not gonna miss that at all. **_

_**But you might enjoy this little present from me. And I KNOW you'll miss me, so I left you a nice little picture on page 42. **_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**Sawyer**_

**"Asshole," She muttered fondly. Stupid jerk.**

**She opened thebook to page forty-two. A small picture of Sawyer fluttered down.**

**She shook her head exasperatedly. **

**XXXXXXX**

**Robbins, Locke, and Jack stared at the video. **

**"Well," Robbins said, breaking the silence. "At least now we know how the polar bears got here."**

**"We have to watch that again," Locke said. **

**XXXXXXX**

**"How many were there?" Sawyer whispered urgently. Angela was asleep in his arms.**

**Jin tried. "Others…others!" He said.**

**"How many were there?" Sawyer said, starting to get frustrated.**

**Jin covered his eyes.**

**"He was blind-folded," Michael translated. **

**"There could be hundred of them out there," Sawyer groaned. He was tempted to wake Angie up, to question her about these others.**

**But she was so tired. She'd collapsed in his arms. Her leg hadn't been treated and Sawyer was afraid it might've gotten an infection. He wished for Jack.**

**"Push me up," Sawyer eyed the top of the cage.**

**"What?" Michael asked. **

**"Hold her," Sawyer said impatiently. Jin gently laid her on the ground.**

**"Now push me up," Sawyer ordered. "I'm gonna try and get us out." After giving one more anxious look at Angela, Jin and Michael hoisted him up.**

**Angela opened her eyes. **

**FLASHBACK**

**_Angela stood, ear against the wall, listening to Jacey talk with Kevin in a private room. Kevin was her boyfriend, but Angela had already determined that Kevin was NOT her daddy. _**

_**"Jacey," She heard him say exasperatedly. "Come on. We're to young for this. We're not ready for a kid."**_

**_"You mean, _you're_ not ready for a kid," Jacey corrected. "I think I am. I've already sold two books, and both of them have made the bestseller list. I could move out of my apartment. Get a bigger place."_**

_**"Do you have any idea what a huge responsibility a kid is?" Kevin demanded.**_

_**"Of course I do," Jacey countered. "But you did propose to me. Didn't you think we were going to have kids?"**_

_**"Yeah, but later. Maybe when we were actually married!" Kevin informed her.**_

_**Jacey gave a quiet smile. "Kevin…"**_

_**"Don't," Kevin said, raising his arms in defeat. "I give up. I know how hard it is to win an argument with you. You win." **_

**END FLASHBACK **

**As Angela sleepily tried to sit up, a knife flashed through the cage, causing Sawyer to topple over. Angela screamed.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Robbins paused as he watched Desmond dash off into the jungle, with Jack on his heels. He glanced back at the hatch. What would happen if the numbers didn't get punched in? Robbins frowned. Being a pastor, he understood the importance of numbers. Biblical numerology: numbers have significant spiritual implications. He remembered Hurley saying something about the numbers being bad. He'd have to ask him about that. **

**It was time for him to check on his Flock. He reached that caves, and called out, **

**"SUUUUEEEEY!"**

**The entire camp turned slowly, and looked at him.**

**"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie asked.**

**"Sorry, inside joke between me and God," Robbins said, as if commenting on the weather. He went to his Flock.**

**"Heard you calling for us, Pastor," Kristin remarked, sarcastically. **

**Jacey said nothing. She was on her usual rock perch, reading a smutty book.**

**Robbins furrowed his brow. Okay, this was strange. Jacey could be seen reading classics and Shakespeare, not two-buck drugstore romances.**

**Kristin went back to teasing Jacey. "You liiiiike him, you want to kiiiiiiss him, you want to loooooove him," **

**Jacey casually turned a page of the book. "Okay. You're right, I do."**

**Zane, who was standing nearby, drinking from a water bottle, sprayed it all over Kristin. Kristin's eyes bulged out of her head. She didn't even notice that she was covered in a mixture of Zane's spit and water. Elizabeth, who was bouncing Lucy on her knee, nearly dropped her. The deck of cards Ivan had been playing with went flying. And Aaron, who had been crying, stopped abruptly. **

**Robbins' eyes widened, he clutched his chest, and he fell to the ground. Caitlyn immediately ran over to Robbins and put her hand to his neck.**

**"Oh my God!" Zane yelled. "You killed Robbins!"**

**"I didn't kill him!" Jacey said, looking terrified for a second.**

**"Don't—take—the—Lord's…name in vain, Zane," Robbins gasped out slowly, getting up to his feet. He was breathing heavily. **

**"You gave him a bloody heart attack!" Charlie shouted. "I think I'm about to have one too!"**

**Ivan watched Robbins get up. "HE LIVES!" He called.**

**Jacey stared at Robbins. "Uh, pastor, are you okay?"**

**"No," Robbins whimpered.**

**XXXXXXX**

**FLASHBACK**

**_"She's very willing to give up the child," Mrs. Lockheed said quietly. "She doesn't want her." _**

_**Jacey listened, but absent-mindedly watched out the office window as a Russian magician entertained the kids. Angela giggled delightedly as he pulled, not a coin, but an entire live dove out of her ear.**_

_**"What about the father?" Kevin asked. "Does he still want custody over her?"**_

_**Mrs. Lockheed cleared her throat. "All birth certificates require a name for the father. I don't remember it off the top of my head…it's there." She pointed to a sheet of papers. **_

_**Kevin leafed through them. Jacey was still watching out the window. **_

_**"What, does he own a car company?" Kevin muttered. Jacey absent-mindedly elbowed him.**_

_**"As far as we know, he doesn't even know she exists." Mrs. Lockheed informed the couple. **_

_**"Now," Mrs. Lockheed straightened her papers. "Do you want the agency to hold these files for you, or would you like to keep them on hand?"**_

_**"You better keep them," Kevin commented. "Jacey tends to lose important things."**_

_**"I do not!" Jacey said indignantly.**_

_**"Where's your engagement ring?"**_

_**"Uh…" Jacey started rifling through her purse panicked.**_

_**Kevin handed it to her. "You left it in the shower this morning." He paused. "Again." **_

_**"We'll keep them for you, in case you ever need them," Mrs. Lockheed cleared her throat once more. **_

_**"Will do," Jacey smiled.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**Jacey and Elizabeth were at the other side of the caves, trying to nurse Robbins back to health. Robbins didn't shock easily, but when he did it wasn't good.**

**Shannon spotted the manila envelope at the other end of the cave. Before anyone could stop her, she bolted over and snatched it up.**

**"What's this?" She asked Kristin.**

**Kristin glanced up casually. "I don't know…" She did a double take. "It's nothing!"**

**"It's Jacey's, isn't it?" Shannon said, starting to open it.**

**"Yes! Which is why you shouldn't be fidgeting with it!" Kristin cried.**

**But it was too late.**

**At the last moment, Jacey glanced up, and saw Shannon reading the papers. "NO!" She screamed, running over, not to mention giving Robbins another minor heart attack.**

**It was WAY too late. Shannon's eyes widened as she read. **

**"He's her _dad_?"**

**A picture floated to the ground, of a much younger and clean shaven Sawyer.**

**"SUUUUEEEY!" Lucy squealed.**


	4. Buried in Ireland

**AN: J.J! WHAT PART OF 'NO ANA-LUCIA/SAWYERNESS' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? (fumes angrily)**

**J.J: Hey, don't get mad at me! _You _were the one who made Jacey unavailable!**

**Me: I did no such thing!  
J.J: You created Nick, didn't you?**

**Me: Well…yes…but he's gone now!**

**J.J: Does Sawyer know that?**

**Me: Shut up, J.J.**

**PucktoFaerie- Meh. I thought they could've explained a bit more. But I really want to know what would happen if they didn't type in the code within the 108 minutes. Another fic from you would be just uber, but don't forget to update your other one. I'm dying to know what's going on with Fiona.**

**Artistgirl727- Kaleigh has issues and a very sad past. Yes, I'm afraid I do have a back-story for her.:-) Hehe. I think everyone but a few people suspected it but they didn't actually…realize that it was true. Lol.**

**Stahlfan125- You didn't see it coming! After all my wonderful hints! What about Robbins asking Sawyer random questions? They weren't totally random, now were they! You didn't see that one coming?**

**Gryphinwyrm7: And you would be the only one.**

**Don't be mean. Anyway, you were the only one who mentioned my little Easter egg with the book Sawyer gave Jacey. I still can't believe you caught THAT but not the major secret I was dragging out all of last season. **

**Gryphinwyrm7: I mean seriously! Look at the reviews for 'What to Get the Man who has Everything!' It's RIGHT THERE! **

**Well, it's still nice that _somebody_ was surprised!**

**Non-damsel- I was hoping to scare somebody with the title, hehe. SUUEEEEY! I read and reviewed! Now you have to update, cuz I'm updating.**

**M.L Europe- Yeah. 'Oh my God, you killed Robbins!' is as much of a hit as last season's 'Where are my pants?' Oh, thank you! I like being consistent. Pygmy-like reviewers, lol. That made me laugh out loud.**

**Spuffyshipper- Well, I can tell you this. Eventually, everyone on the island is going to know except Sawyer. Including the Others and the Frenchwoman. It's gonna be great! **

**Freckles-101- It's kind of interesting how many people kill me and resurrect me. I'm like a walking zombie. Hmmm…Gryphinwyrm7…bring me some brains!**

**Gyrphinwyrm7: I'm outta here.**

**Regan- I'm the freak! You should talk!**

**Whirlwind-2005- Aww, you're sweet. I'm glad you like the stories! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own what now?**

**Evil Lawyer: LOST! You don't own Lost! SAY IT!  
I don't own…(small cough) lost…**

**Evil Lawyer: Good enough. Bye.**

**(cries)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Robbins was glancing around the storage room. The one filled with…food.**

**"Hm," He said, turning over a package. "Jolly ranchers. Generic, but still…"**

**"Dude, you can't have them," Hurley said looking up from his inventory.**

**"I understand," Robbins said standing up. He looked at Hurley. "Wasn't there a bottle of shampoo in here earlier?"**

**"How did you know that?" Hurley asked nervously.**

**"Photographic memory," Robbins replied and walked out the door.**

**He came upon a lovely scene. Jack and Kate were staring at each other awkwardly. Kate was garbed in nothing but a towel.**

**Robbins rolled his eyes and walked past. "Take a picture, Jack, it'll last longer," and he continued on his merry way.**

**XXXXXX**

**"He's her _dad_?" **

**Jacey stood. Her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. She made a small choking noise.**

**It was all quiet, except for Lucy, who was chirping happily, "Suey! Suey!"**

**Jacey cleared her throat. "No. That says, 'James Ford.' Sawyer's name is not 'James Ford.' Sawyer's name is…Sawyer."**

**Robbins smiled. "That's the Jacey we know and love. Another moment like before and I'd have a real heart attack."**

**"Where did you come from?" Jacey said, turning.**

**"Obviously, I'm using my Teleportation powers," Robbins said.**

**"Didn't I once read in your head that Sawyer's name wasn't actually Sawyer?" Kristin asked squinting.**

**"Sawyer's name is Bob…" She hesitated.**

**"Wehadababyitsaboy?" Robbins asked curiously.**

**She threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine! Fine. You win. Shut up. I don't want to talk about this anymore!" She stormed off.**

**"What did we win?" Robbins said to Elizabeth.**

**"Suey!" Lucy answered.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Elizabeth sat quietly, reading a book, with Lucy perched on her knee. She wasn't exactly reading. Over the cover of her book, she was watching Robbins speak with Zane. Lucy grinned at Elizabeth and looked at Robbins. **

**"Dada!" She said happily.**

**Elizabeth paled. "What?" She tried to hush Lucy. Unfortunately, that was quite impossible for the little chatterbox.**

**"They're running low on water down at the beach. Zane is bringing down water for his girlfriend. Has anyone actually ever heard Caitlyn speak?" Robbins commented walking over to her.**

**"Dada!" Lucy cooed. Time seemed to stop. **

**"I'm sorry, what?" Robbins said, taken off-guard once again.**

**Before Elizabeth could apologize, Lucy announced, "Dada dada dada dada. Dada!" To which she promptly toddled over and clutched Robbins leg. **

**"Oh dear," Robbins said.**

**Elizabeth closed her eyes.**

**FLASH BACK**

**_Elizabeth picked up her pace. This wasn't exactly the nicest neighborhood. And of course, when you lived in Northern Ireland in the middle of the war between the Irish Catholics and the Irish Protestants things weren't all that friendly when both sides hated you. Patrick was waiting for her at home. It was a rare day when her husband managed to slip away from his piloting job to spend some time with her._**

_**She paused. For a moment, she thought she heard a footfall. It stopped. She slowly turned her head around. She thought she saw someone duck into the alleyway. **_

_**A chill went down her spine, and goose bumps prickled down her arms.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**"Dada, dada, dada, dada," Lucy sang.**

**"Um…" Robbins looked quite uncomfortable. "I can see you two have much to discuss. I…have to talk to Jacey." He said, obviously looking for the first excuse to get out of there. He scampered off.**

**Elizabeth felt upset. "Why?" She asked Lucy. "Have ya forgotten Patrick already?" A tear slipped down her cheek. She started to sob. Lucy looked bewildered.**

**Elizabeth collapsed to the ground, crying. This was bringing back memories, memories that for so long she had tried to bury. **

**Kristin came upon the scene. "Elizabeth!" She rushed to her side, and nearly fell down from the pain she felt from her Irish friend. **

**"Oh my…" Kristin gasped.**

**XXXXXX**

**"Jacey, you seem upset," Robbins announced. Jacey looked up.**

**"When I feel like my nerves can't take much more, back home I would work on my bonsai."**

**"You're what now?" Jacey asked, perplexed.**

**"You know, those little trees!" Zane called out.**

**"What, those midget trees?" Jacey said disgustedly.**

**"The very same," Robbins smiled. "Gardening give people peace of mind. After all, it was first man's first hobby."**

**"Uh huh," Jacey said sarcastically, as she shot down Robbins reference to the Garden of Eden.**

**"Ironically enough," Ivan said. "One of my favorite hobbies for giving me peace of mind is breeding snakes."**

**Jacey stared at him. "O-kay," She allowed. "Was there a point to this, preacher-man?"**

**"Aw, missing Sawyer?" Robbins taunted.**

**"Quit changing the subject," Jacey snapped.**

**"You're going to help Sun with her garden." Robbins directed.**

**"What?" Jacey cried.**

**"Pastor's orders. It'll be good for your soul," He called as he trotted away.**

**Jacey muttered indignantly and stomped off to find Sun.**

**"By the way," Robbins called after her. "Midget trees rule."**

**XXXXXXX**

**FLASHHBACK**

**_Elizabeth started out into a small jog. Behind her she heard the footfalls fall faster, keeping in pace with hers, while still trying to be concealed. _**

_**She was being hunted.**_

_**Like a cat to a mouse. She turned a corner and faced…**_

_**A dead end. **_

_**She was trapped. **_

_**"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" She heard behind her.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**"Don't—" Elizabeth gasped. "Don't ya be readin' my mind! Stay out, damn it!"**

**Kristin fell backwards. This was not Elizabeth. Elizabeth never got angry, she never swore.**

**Silence fell between them. Kristin in shock, Elizabeth in shame. **

**Her ugly past was now bared before them.**

**XXXXXX**

**"Don't trust them Angie," Sawyer warned. **

**Angela looked at him. **

**"Michael and Jin could be dead for all we know," He said. **

**"I hope not," Angela said, wincing in pain. Her leg stung terribly. **

**"See why I couldn't let you go up?" Angela nodded. "My job to protect ya."**

**Angela smiled. "You promised."**

**"Know what Sawyer?" Angela said. Sawyer felt her head. She was burning up with a fever.**

**"You're my new dad," Angela murmured. **

**"_What_?"**

**XXXXXX**

**"Hiya Sun," Jacey said quietly. Sun looked up and smiled. **

**"Robbins said you'd be coming," She said pleasantly. **

**"That snake," Jacey muttered. "What do you want me to do?"**

**"You could help with the weeding," Sun suggested, and went back to planting.**

**Jacey got to work. It actually was nice, working in the sunlight and feeling the carefree silence between them. **

**Robbins was right. Sheesh, was that guy _ever_ wrong?**

**Jacey heard rustling. She looked up and watched Claire and Shannon enter the scene.**

**Sun glanced up. "Hello," She said to them, smiling pleasantly as she had before.**

**"What's up?" Jacey asked. She noticed their gloomy faces. "You guys look like your dog died."**

**Vincent barked in reply.**

**"Jacey—it's good that you're here," Claire said anxiously. "You see—I found this on the shoreline—then I showed it to Shannon—and we both thought…you guys should know…and decide what to do…"**

**Quietly, Claire handed Sun a bottle. Jacey recognized it immediately.**

**It was the bottle with the people's messages that was sent with the raft.**

**"Angela…" She whispered.**

**XXXXXX**

**FLASHBACK**

**_Elizabeth struggled to stand. The man had left, leaving her bleeding and in pain._**

_**"God…" She cried out. "Why did you…why did ya do this to me?" She fell down to the ground, sobbing in pain, both physical and spiritual. She couldn't believe this had happened to her.**_

_**A pang of fear hit her. What if…what if she was sick? What if the man had given her a horrible disease? **_

_**What if she was pregnant? **_

**_What was she going to tell Patrick? _**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Robbins reentered the clearing. He saw Elizabeth on the ground, crying.**

**"You all right?" He asked, rushing to her side.**

**"No…" Tears streamed down her face. "I'm not all right." She wiped her face. "Bad memories…can't get away…"**

**Robbins placed his arms around her. "It'll be all right," He soothed. "All things wicked God can make toward good."**

**Elizabeth gasped and choked down her tears, as Lucy smiled at them and touched both of their knees.**

**"SUEEEY!" She giggled. **


	5. Letter of the Law

**AN: (creeps in) Heh heh…sorry I haven't updated guys…you see, I was in a play, and all of the nights this week I had practices till ten. I even missed Lost! (Regan missed it too. We were freaking out like deranged drug addicts the whole time) But luckily, my dad taped it for me, and the play is over so now I have time to write! Yay! Anywho…NOOOOOOOOO! THREE WEEKS? THREE WEEKS! WHAT KIND OF SICK MAN ARE YOU J.J? I CAN'T SURVIVE THREE WEEKS WITHOUT LOST!**

**Artistgirl727- Bonsai are uber, hehe. They will be a recurring theme throughout my season. Oh I know! Elizabeth didn't mean to yell at Kristin, she just kind of lost it. I just thought it'd be neat if Kristin knew but Jacey didn't. (huggles) Love you Kristin!**

**Stahlfan125- (shakes head at Jacey) I have a bad feeling about this. Jacey loved Angela more than life itself. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. You're learning, don't worry. Dropping Easter eggs is fun! Whoo hoo! Glad you liked it!**

**  
Amethyst Prongs- I'm hoping that a polar bear will eat her. (glares at the two of them) No sparks! NO SPARKS! Kill her Sawyer! Attack! ATTACK! I did hear about that actually. Poor Josh and Yessica! (huggles them both) What kind of loser would rob them anyway? Meanies.**

**Regan- Yup, I'm glad you liked it. By the way missy, SOMEONE needs to update! (ahem, ahem, YOU, ahem)**

**Spuffyshipper- It's your birthday? JACEY! SAWYER!**

**Jacey: Not again!**

**Sawyer: Please, can't ya just feed us to the monster?  
Me: And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three!**

**Jacey and Sawyer: (sings) Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Spuffyshipper, happy birthday to you.**

**Me: Good job you two.**

**Jacey: Why do we keep doing this?**

**Sawyer: Cuz she's the writer I guess.**

**Jacey: I don't think this was in the job description.**

**You see, I'm being selfish cuz I want Sawyer all to myself and my fanfic, but now I have a good reason to hate her. I hated Sawyer too at first, but I fell in love with his character after 'Confidence Man'.**

**Non-damsel- Stupid Ana-Lucia. Everyone loves Robbins! Yay for Robbins! I really like the dynamic between him and Elizabeth. Fun stuff, fun stuff. (whimpers) I heard that a female cast member is going to die! I'm really scared it's Shannon! Don't die Shannon!**

**LostTrust- Yay! A new reviewer, whoo hoo! Glad you like it!**

**Silverwolf- I just go with the flow, you know? When the show gets dark, I have to get dark, lol. I'm trying to keep up with my humor, but it's _hard_ when Jacey thinks her daughter is dead, and that Sawyer's dead, and that all hope for rescue is gone, etc. I'm glad you like the new tone though. Writing darkly is actually kinda fun. I'll pick up some more humor when they reunite Sawyer and Jacey. Let's face it people, Jacey's not as funny without our favorite southern pervert stalking her.**

**Freckles-101- Hehe. I just love how Angela picks out her parents, lol. You're so smart! Of course I'm not gonna tell you! Where's the fun in that, eh? (happy smiles)**

**M.L Europe- Easter eggs! Hehe. Who is Lucy's dad _really_? Boy, we really go into the 'who's your daddy' kind of theme this season, don't we? Robbins isn't a rapist, so it can't be him. But it's kind of nice to think that Lucy sees him as a paternal figure. By the way…HI PYGMIES!**

**PucktoFaerie- Can't wait to see it though! Be sure to let me know when it's up so I can review, kk? I look forward to reading it! (and hopefully another chapter of 'Shadows in the Mist'…) (puppy dog eyes)**

**Whirlwind-2005- Sorry, I'm trying to put as much Angela stuff as I can! It's hard! (huggles Elizabeth) It's ok, we all love Elizabeth!**

**Disclaimer- I own Lost!**

**(evil lawyer looks eager)**

**Evil Lawyer: Can I get that on tape?**

**Me: (deflates) Ok, never mind, I don't own it.**

**(evil lawyer looks disappointed)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It was almost comforting, to be sitting beside Sun, watching the waves, with Claire standing awkwardly by.**

**"You know," Claire started. "Michael said it could take up to two weeks to find a current. I'm sure—"**

**Sun wasn't listening. She started searching frantically through her bags, and through the sand.**

**"Sun?" Claire asked. "What is it?"**

**Jacey watched. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.**

**"My wedding ring!" Sun cried out. "It's gone!"**

**FLASHBACK**

**_Jacey rifled through her jewelry box. She squatted on the ground and squinted at the floorboards._**

**_"Looking for this?" Jacey banged her head against the vanity stool as she stood quickly. She rubbed her forehead. _**

**_Julie, her twin sister, was leaning against the door- frame, holding a small diamond ring between two fingers. _**

**_Jacey breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" She murmured. _**

**_"You left it in the shower," Julie paused. "Again."_**

**_Jacey smiled at her twin. Julie had short flared out hair with the same shifting color of hazel eyes as Jacey had. But Julie was the more seductive of the two, and it was quite common to see men whistle at her, or stare at her lustfully. Jacey would've died of embarrassment if men did that sort of thing to her, but Julie seemed to enjoy the attention._**

**_Julie flopped onto the bed luxuriously. "How's your book coming?" _**

**_"It's coming fine, I guess," Jacey sat down beside her. She slipped on the ring. "Next month I'm going to a foster home to get some hands-on experience for it."_**

**_"That sounds fun," Julie commented. Her eyes twinkled. "Have you guys set a wedding date yet?"_**

**_"Nope," Jacey grinned back, enjoying the attention. "I want to wait till the book's published."_**

**_"You've told Sam, right?" Julie raised her eyebrows. _**

**_"Yeah," Jacey answered. _**

**_"What did he do?" Julie asked._**

**_Jacey shrugged away the question. "He's my older brother, Julie, of course he'd be protective of me!"_**

**_"What did he do?" Julie repeated the question._**

**_"He kinda…gave Kevin a small black eye…"_**

**_"My God!" Julie yelped. "You're lucky Kevin's a lover, not a fighter. I don't know how he survived the crap Noah, Nathan, Eli, and Sam put him through."_**

**_Jacey raised an eyebrow. "As I seem to recall, you put him through a bit of crap as well. You do realize, there is no need to try and seduce any guy I bring into the house!"_**

**_Julie touched her heart. "Why, Jacey! I thought you'd know better. I'm as protective over my sister as Sam is. Our brothers have their tests to see if he's worthy of you. I have mine to see if he's faithful."_**

**_"Wearing a see-through mini-dress to his first dinner with us isn't a test, it's an invitation," Jacey retorted. "Because of my family's 'tests' I have had a grand total of two boyfriends throughout my entire life."_**

**_"That's what you get for having a family who loves you," Julie sang._**

**END FLASHBACK**

**"It's always in the last place you look for it," Robbins told Sun as they leafed through Robbins' 'library.' "I've lost mine down the kitchen garbage disposal four times."**

**Sun looked at him with a look of horror. Robbins held up his left hand, showing her a golden-colored wedding band that looked slightly chewed up.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Angela watched the tail section survivors talk amongst themselves. They were whispering, and throwing backward glances back at them.**

**Michael shook Sawyer awake. "Look," Michael pointed to them. "I think they're trying to decide what to do with us."**

**Sawyer examined them. "I think they're gonna eat us."**

**"Mr. Sawyer!" Angela exclaimed. "They're not gonna eat us." She glanced at them nervously. "Are they?"**

**Ana-Lucia, a pretty Hispanic woman with a rough New York accent started toward them. "Okay. You guys are gonna help us gather fruit, fish and water."**

**"What, are we takin' orders from you now?" Sawyer snapped.**

**"You're gonna help us, because we have a long way ahead of us," Ana-Lucia shot back.**

**"Where are we going?" Michael asked.**

**"Where you came from."**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Jack, I need a gun."**

**Jack watched Jacey carefully. She looked tired and worn-out, but there was a glint of determination in her eyes.**

**"You want a gun," Jack repeated. He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"**

**Jacey paused, as if trying to come up with an excuse. But she couldn't think of one good enough to fool Jack, so she just said, "I can't tell you."**

**"Okay," Jack went back to cutting fruit. "Then I can't give you one."**

**"Why can't you give me one?" Jacey demanded.**

**"Because you won't tell me why you need one," Jack informed her.**

**"We're going in circles here!" Jacey cried out. "Give me a break, Jack. You gave me one before. You know I know how to use a gun."**

**"You had a reason before," Jack told her. "And anyway, we need to save these guns for when we have real reason to use them."**

**"I have a real reason to use them!"**

**Jack raised his eyebrows.**

**Jacey clamped her mouth shut. "Fine." And with that, she stormed off.**

**XXXXXX**

**Zane was picking coconuts. Or, to be more precise, he was whacking a coconut tree with a stick. The last time he had tried to pick coconuts for Caitlyn he had climbed the tree. He was a pretty good climber. The problem was, he couldn't hold coconuts and hang onto the tree at the same time. So he had promptly fallen on his bottom.**

**Whacking the coconut tree did not seem to be working.**

**"What are you doing?" Locke said as he stepped out of the forest.**

**"Trying to get a coconut down without bruising my posterior," He said. He smiled. "Caitlyn likes coconut milk. Especially if it's fresh. Me, I can't stand the stuff."**

**Locke smiled, and with a quick flick of his wrist, he flung the knife at a coconut which fell to the ground, the knife sticking out of it.**

**"Dude, you have so got to teach me how to do that," Zane crowed.**

**Locke simply smiled.**

**At that moment, Jacey came storming out of the underbrush.**

**"Wow," Zane said. "That face just killed the mood here."**

**Jacey glared at him.**

**"I am _so_ glad that looks can't kill," Zane said, scooping up his coconut and bolting, with the knife still inside.**

**Jacey observed the knife. She smiled.**

**FLASHBACK**

**_THWACK! Sam Chambers flung a dart at the dartboard, cigar in his mouth. _**

**_"Something you wanted Avery?" He called._**

**_"I told you not to call me by my middle name, Joseph," Jacey shot at him. "How'd you know I was in here anyway?"_**

**_"You breathe through your mouth," Sam commented. "Kinda like there's a rhinoceros sneaking up behind you. Was there something you wanted sis, cuz I gotta bone to pick with Hibbs."_**

**_Jacey glanced the man sitting behind her. "No, I was just wondering if…you wanted to see me off on my flight."_**

**_"Wouldn't miss it, baby sis," He said, tossing another dart. "Speaking of Australia…"_**

**_Jacey turned and began to go up the stairs._**

**_"What is the big idea," She heard Sam say. "Of sending my best guy to Australia on a personal vendetta of your own? I have half a mind to call him up right now, and tell him he's on a wild goose chase!" _**

**END FLASHBACK**

**"Locke," Jacey whispered. "I need a knife."**

**"May I ask why?" Locke said, taking a bite out of coconut.**

**"Because Jack's being an asshole and won't give me a gun," Jacey said curtly.**

**"And what do you need a gun for?" Locke continued to eat.**

**"I don't need a gun per say," Jacey said cautiously. "Or even a knife. I just need something that is dangerous and that can kill things."**

**"Hm," Locke said, not really answering her.**

**"So, are you gonna give me a knife?" Jacey asked.**

**"I think you should earn one," Locke said pointedly. "I'd like to know how badly you want one."**

**"_Earn _one?" Jacey said disgustedly. Locke said nothing, but hoisted himself up and walked away.**

**Jacey snarled under her breath.**

**XXXXXX**

**"You married?"**

**Angela froze. She turned slowly and watched Sawyer and Ana-Lucia.**

**"What?" She heard Ana-Lucia say.**

**"Are you married?" Sawyer asked again.**

**"No," Ana-Lucia told him shortly, but there was a faint smile on her face.**

**"Too bad," Sawyer remarked, taking a drink. "You seem suited for it."**

**Ana-Lucia gave a thin smile. "Funny."**

**There was a pause. Angela didn't like that pause.**

**"You married?" Ana-Lucia asked him.**

**Sawyer chuckled quietly. "No, ma'am," He said starting to get up. Angela was liking this conversation less and less.**

**"You gay?" Ana-Lucia asked sarcastically.**

**"Funny," Sawyer smirked.**

**Angela gasped. That horrible thought had just entered her brain. What if he was…wait, he'd kissed Mom. And Kate. Okay, all clear.**

**She was still not happy.**

**As they started to walk, Angela glared at Sawyer. Sawyer glared back.**

**"What?" He wanted to know.**

**"You know who else isn't married?" Angela snapped. "MY MOM!"**

**"Well, isn't she with Nick now?" Sawyer retorted.**

**"She's not married to him!"**

**Sawyer rolled his eyes. "C'mon," He muttered, pulling Angela along.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Caitlyn lay on the beach, fast asleep. She looked like a red-haired angel. Zane kissed her on the forehead and got up, going off to find more things to bring to her. Not that he minded bringing things to her. He just wished for some more excitement like Hurley and Jack were getting.**

**Zane had obviously never heard the expression, 'be careful what you wish for.'**

**"So Zane," Jacey said sliding up next to him.**

**"What?" Zane asked, immediately suspicious.**

**"You still have that knife that was in the coconut earlier?" Jacey asked him.**

**"No, I gave it back to Locke," Zane said slowly.**

**"Think you could get it back for me?" Jacey asked sweetly.**

**"_Why_?" He said in the same suspicious tone.**

**"Cuz I need a knife to go into the jungle," Jacey told him.**

**"What, like when you left to go monster-hunting?" Zane raised his eyebrow.**

**"Ah, no. This time I'm leaving for good." Jacey said. She didn't meet his eyes.**

**"Why?" was all that Zane could think of saying. **

**"Because there's no point in living here." She said softly. "Not with Angela...dead."**

**"What?" Zane said, eyes widening.**

**"Never mind," Jacey said shortly. "Now I need a knife, and I need a knife now."**

**"Well, why don't you ask Ro—" Zane started to say.**

**"NO!" Jacey covered his mouth. "Because Robbins is one of the few people who could convince me to stay behind."**

**"O-kay," Zane said slowly. "And why do you need my help?"**

**"Because I don't know you that well," Jacey smiled.**

**"I see," Zane cleared his throat. "Nope, can't help ya."**

**"Ah, ah, ah," Jacey said in the same sweet tone. "You _will_ help me."**

**"Well, I'm gonna sound really selfish here, but…" Zane paused. "What's in it for me? Or to be more precise, Caitlyn?"**

**"Look, are you gonna help me or not?" Jacey said impatiently.**

**"Against my better judgement: All right." Zane sighed.**

**XXXXXXX**

**FLASHBACK**

**_Jacey's senior prom. Possibly the most exciting night for a high schooler. And it was exciting. Especially for Jacey's date. _**

**_Sam cocked his rifle. "So," He said cheerfully. "There'll be no hanky panky am I right? My dad wanted Jacey to stay pure till her wedding night. So there'll be no hanky panky. Or else." Even when Sam sounded childish, he sounded scary._**

**_"So," Sam smiled. "You'll have her home by ten,"_**

**_"Ten!" Said the unfortunate date, outraged._**

**_"Yes," Sam aimed toward the target in the backyard. "Ten." He shot. Perfect bulls-eye._**

**_Sam heard the door open behind him. Quicker than most people could see, the gun was hidden._**

**_"Hiya Sam," said a much younger-looking Jacey as she walked out in a lavender dress._**

**_"You look bee-yoo-tee-ful," Sam smiled. He put on an outrageously fake southern accent. "Y'all have a good time now."_**

**_"Stop with the accent Sam," Jacey grinned. "It's really annoying."_**

**_"Least I know she'll never date a southern guy," Sam said sideways to Jacey's mother, as she hovered around Jacey with a camera._**

**_Jacey's mother gave him a look. Sam decided to change the subject. "Ah, young love, it is beautiful no?" He said, in another outrageous French accent. _**

**_"Great. Now I'm never gonna date a French guy," Jacey rolled her eyes. _**

**_"One ethnic group at a time, sis, one ethnic group at a time." Sam winked at her._**

**END FLASHBACK**

**"Here, you happy now? Now I'm a liar and a thief." Zane groaned, handing her the knife.**

**"How are you a liar?" Jacey asked perplexed.**

**"I told Caitlyn I was getting a book from Robbins' library!" Zane moaned.**

**"You can still do that you know," Jacey told him.**

**"Yes, but then I wouldn't be a liar," Zane informed her.**

**Jacey squinted. "You remind me of someone."**

**"Well, see ya later. Gotta go see a pastor about a girl," Zane whistled as he walked away. A second later, a knife was at his throat.**

**"Then again, maybe not," Zane squeaked.**

**"You, will not tell Robbins anything, or I will hunt you down, and gut you like a fish," Jacey smiled.**

**"Okay. I will not tell Robbins." Zane said confidently.**

**"Good," Jacey told him, as she started to walk away.**

**"Fortunately, I obey the letter of the law, not the spirit," Zane said, turning towards Elizabeth, who was at the end of the clearing. A second later, the knife was at his throat.**

**"Come to think of it," Jacey said through gritted teeth. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"**

**"You're right. I will not _tell_ anyone!" Zane yelped.**

**"Good," Jacey snarled, and she picked up her bags, and walked into the forest.**

**Zane waited about ten seconds and said softly, "Letter of the law. Letter of the law." He then bolted into the clearing. He smiled at Kristin. Kristin smiled back. Suddenly, her face contorted in horror.**

**"ROBBINS!"**


	6. Shattered

**AN: Oh. My. God. They killed Shannon. Words fail me. **

**Disclaimer- I….don't own Lost.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Robbins! Robbins!"**

**Elizabeth looked up swiftly to see Kristin running, with Zane close at her heels.**

**"Where's Robbins?" She asked breathlessly.**

**"Um, I don't know. What's going on?" Elizabeth's eyes flickered, starting to get concerned. **

**"Jacey's gone." Kristin said, with a frightened look on her face.**

**At that moment, they heard a loud, "ZIPPEDY DOO DA! ZIPPEDY DAY! MY, OH MY, WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY!"**

**"He's been singing that for the last fifteen minutes," Ivan walked up with Robbins. "I am thinking he is having good day." He added, his thick Russian quite pronounced.**

**"Look what I found in the hatch!" Robbins squealed, practically skipping. "_The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_! I _love_ this book! I only wish Angela was here, so I could read it to her!" **

**"Oh, can I read it when you're done?" Ivan asked politely.**

**"NO! MINE!" Robbins barked. He clutched the book. Then he glanced around at the somber faces.**

**"All right, what happened? You guys all look like your dog died."**

**Vincent barked in response. **

**"Jacey's gone!" Elizabeth cried.**

**"What?" Robbins said, confused. He certainly wasn't taking her seriously.**

**"Jacey. She just up and left. Zane told me…sort of," Kristin said frantically.**

**"Whaaat?" Robbins said, his voice starting to raise.**

**"She's…gone."**

**"WHAT?"**

**XXXXXX**

**Jacey heard a snap. She froze. **

**Slowly, she considered the possibilities of what it could be. It could be a polar bear, monster, or worse…Robbins…**

**ACK! She had completely forgotten the Robbins factor! What would the pastor do? She didn't know. But she knew that Robbins was not a man to simply sit around. **

**She quickened her pace.**

**XXXXXX**

**Jack was pissed.**

**"She's going into the jungle alone? By herself?" Jack raged. **

**Robbins glanced at Kristin. Kristin glanced at Zane. Zane shrugged.**

**"Yes," Robbins said promptly.**

**"Did she say where she was going?" Jack asked. **

**Robbins glanced at Kristin. Kristin glanced at Zane. Zane shrugged.**

**"No," Robbins sighed.**

**"What are we going to do?" Jack groaned.**

**Zane glanced at Kristin. Kristin glanced at Robbins. Robbins was quite sick of all these glances.**

**"It figures that Jacey would find some way to ruin the perfect day I was having," Robbins muttered.**

**"I propose," Robbins began loudly. "A search party. To go after her and bring her back. By force, if necessary." He turned to Kristin. "Do you know what direction she went in?"**

**Kristin bit her lip. "Um…north…I think…" She snapped out of her daze. "Who wants to go with us to find her?"**

**"Well," Zane said, speaking for the first time. "Could be blood. Death. And not to mention, weird mysterious polar bears. What do you say honey, are we in?"**

**Caitlyn gave him a look. It was impossible for the others to read.**

**"We are totally in," Zane cheered.**

**"Are you bloody joking?" Charlie screeched. "Go into the man-eating jungle to try and find her?"**

**"Nobody even likes her anyway," Somebody intoned.**

**"I like her," Ivan commented.**

**"I tolerate her," Zane said brightly. "Caitlyn thinks she's endearing."**

**"I have to like her," Robbins sighed heavily, as if he regretted the fact. "It's my job."**

**"Sawyer likes her," Elizabeth pointed out.**

**"She don't like Sawyer," Somebody remarked.**

**"But Sawyer likes her," Zane crowed.**

**"Oh, that's a great reason to go after her," Hurley said sarcastically.**

**"BACK to the subject at hand," Robbins snapped. He counted. "Ivan's going. Elizabeth's going. Zane and Caitlyn are going. Kristin's going. Prepare your things. We leave now." He turned to Jack. **

**Jack frowned. "All right, you guys try and find her. Try and be back by nightfall, okay?" **

**"We'll be back when we find her," Robbins informed him.**

**"Jeff," Jack tried. "Trying to find her in the dark is crazy. We still don't know what exactly is out there. You know that something large and dangerous is crashing through the trees. Don't be stupid."**

**Robbins stared at him, a steely glint in his eye. "I never leave _anyone_ behind," He stated emphatically.**

**The search party set off.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Jacey heard the snap again. Her brow furrowed, as she walked to the shrubbery. Covertly, she peered over the tops.**

**She saw Shannon stomping through the jungle with Sayid at her heels.**

**What was Shannon doing in the jungle?**

**For one horrible second, Jacey thought that they might be searching for her. But then she heard the conversation.**

**"I _saw_ Walt," Shannon cried. "He is alone. I _have _to find him!" **

**Walt? A cold feeling grew in the pit of Jacey's stomach. Shannon…she'd seen Walt before. Jacey had assumed that Shannon was hallucinating. She took a deep breath. The tone of Shannon's voice…the determination…was it only a hallucination?**

**Jacey decided to follow them.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Mr. Sawyer, are you okay?" Angela whispered as Sawyer leaned against Jin. **

**"I'm fine, I'm fine," He muttered, struggling walk. Jin held him steadily.**

**He pushed away from them, trying to walk by himself. He'd taken no more than three steps, when he collapsed. **

**"Mr. Sawyer!" Angela cried out. Michael ran to him.**

**"Ah, no, no, no, no," Michael said. "Stay with me man, stay with me." **

**Angela felt panicked. Sawyer wasn't well. She didn't know what to do, and it scared her. She'd always depended on an adult, but how could she when Sawyer's life was deteriorating?**

**"You should leave me," Sawyer whispered hoarsely. Michael shook his head.**

**"Don't talk like that man," He said, tipping a water bottle toward Sawyer's lips.**

**"I'd have left you," Sawyer choked out. "I did leave you." There was guilt on Sawyer's face. **

**"Well," Michael smiled. "It's a good thing I'm not you." **

**Sawyer gave out a half-chuckle. Then his eyes rolled, and he fell unconscious. **

**Angela shrieked, feeling certain that Sawyer had died, and had abandoned her. **

**"Shut up!" Ana-Lucia hissed at her. "We have to keep moving." She snarled at Michael.**

**"What, you want me to leave him here?" Michael snarled back. **

**"We can't just abandon him," Libby put in timidly.**

**"Oh?" Ana-Lucia snapped. "We're in their jungle. You remember Goodwin?"**

**A shadow crossed Libby's face. "We have to keep quiet," Ana-Lucia ground out. Michael glared at Ana-Lucia.**

**"Look, I don't know who Goodwin is," He started, his tone dangerous. "And I'm really sorry about whatever happened to him. But if you want me to be quiet, then I want to know _why_." **

**Ana-Lucia's expression was deadly. "Fine," She said, matching his dangerous tone. "First day here, they came. They took three of us. Three weeks later, they took nine of us. _Nine._" **

**"They're Smart. They're animals."**

**Angela was panicking. She hadn't felt this trapped, this scared since she was in the water, drowning. **

**Libby, who was the nice doctor-lady, had said that the bullet had grazed her leg, but grazed it deeply enough to cause some pain, and limping. It wasn't a bad wound, not like Sawyer's wound. **

**But her fear and pain was still evident.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**It had started to rain. They'd been walking for hours, nonstop. Robbins still pushed on, not taking a break for anyone. Elizabeth came to him.**

**"Jeffrey," She said softly. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to take a break. You're exhausted." She gestured to the gasping party. "We all are." **

**"She's lost," Robbins said to her. "I have to find her. I have to guide her back."**

**"Jeffrey, please rest," Elizabeth begged. "You'll kill yourself walking at this pace."**

**"She's lost…"**

**XXXXXXX**

**The now falling rain matched Jacey's mood. She had been following Shannon and Sayid secretly for about two hours, and she was rather tired. **

**She watched Shannon fall, and Sayid run to her. She watched as they held each other, with Shannon crying. She heard tender words from Sayid, but didn't hear what exactly. **

**And then she saw Sayid's expression. He saw something beyond Shannon. Jacey raised her eyes.**

**Walt stood in the brush. He raised his fingers, and whispered, "Shhhhh…" **

**"Do you see him?" Shannon shouted. **

**Jacey saw him. "Angela…" She stepped out of the jungle into the clearing. "Walt!" **

**Shannon dashed after him, with Sayid running as well.**

**Sayid tripped. Jacey grabbed his arm and heaved him up. "What are you doing here?" He yelled at her.**

**Jacey ignored him and continued to sprint. Then she heard the gunshot. **

**Sayid stood frozen, his wide in shock. "SHANNON!" He ran past her.**

**Jacey followed. She ran into the clearing. **

**Shannon was motionless in Sayid's arms, blood staining her middle. But that wasn't the sight that shocked her to her core.**

**A woman with long dark hair stood beyond them, a look of horror on her face as she held a gun. Behind her, she saw other people. And then…her eyes connected with Michael's.**

**Michael. She saw Jin. And then the pivotal moment: she saw her daughter, looking terrified out of her mind. **

**Jacey collapsed to her knees.**


	7. A Painful Reunion

**AN: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! J.J! WHAT PART OF NO SKATENESS DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? **

**Kate: (blinks) **

**Me: Don't you look so innocent! I _saw_ you!**

**Kate: (blinks)**

**Me: Oh, shut up. Go kiss Jack.**

**Kate: (shrugs and walks away)**

**Artistgirl727- Shannon! WAAAAH! I love you Shannon! (tears up unhappily) **

**Amethyst Prongs- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to give it away! (looks guilty) **

**Spuffyshipper- I wish I could've let Shannon live, but I have to follow the story line. (sad Phoenix) I feel slightly sorry for Ana-Lucia but she's kind of addicted to guns and scares me.**

**Stahlfan125- Glad you liked it! Stupid writers. Why couldn't they have killed off Locke or Ana-Lucia, somebody we didn't like?**

**PucktoFaerie- For a while I thought they were going to kill poor Sayid off because I was so sure they wouldn't kill off Shannon cuz it was her episode! But then I heard the gunshot and I started crying!**

**Bennetgirl713- Yay! A new reviewer! Happy smiles. I'm so glad you like it! I really love writing this.**

**Regan Trinity- I feel SLIGHTLY sorry for Ana-Lucia, but she killed Shannon! If she hadn't been waving the gun around…grrrr….snarl**

**Non-damsel- (Gives huge hugs) I am so so sorry. I was going to respond to you last chapter but my stupid brother uploaded the chapter before I could write any. She is a life-ruiner! I wish she would put the gun down. I was really mad when she wouldn't let Sayid go. I think Jacey's reaction towards Sawyer won't be what you expect.**

**Freckles-101- I don't hate her TOO much, but she just better stay away from Sawyer and Jack. I'm pulling for an Ana-Lucia/Hurley, anyone with me? (crickets chirp)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Locke.**

**Lawyer: I'm sorry, what?**

**Me: You know what I don't own!  
Lawyer: Yes, Lost. We're good.**

**Me: No, I said Locke, not…ah, forget it. We'll try this again next week.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Time seemed to stop when Jacey locked eyes with her daughter. Angela let out a sob, broke away from the blonde woman and ran to her. Jacey was still on her knees.**

**Things were happening too fast. Sayid was suddenly standing, and Angela was in her arms, crying and sobbing about Ana-somebody shooting Shannon and why hadn't she given the gun back to Sawyer? Sayid and a black man were rolling on the floor, and Angela was sobbing again, hysterically screaming about Sawyer dying slowly and how everybody seemed to be against her.**

**Shannon…she was dead. Jacey tried to wake up, tried to believe that this was some kind of horrible dream. She hugged Angela tightly. **

**"Oh, Shannon," She whispered.**

**Then Jacey saw Sayid lying on the ground, unconscious. Michael was yelling, and the blonde woman was trying to talk to the Mexican woman, who was now waving a gun around. **

**"Nobody move!" The Mexican woman bellowed, pointing the gun at everyone. **

**"Ana—" The blonde tried to intervene.**

**"Tie him up. See what else he's got on him," Ana, which was apparently her name, directed an order to the black man. He had a strange eerie expression.**

**"No," He said firmly, but quietly as well. **

**Ana's eyes flashed. She turned to the blonde woman. "You tie him up. Use the vines from the stretcher."**

**_Stretcher!_**

**Michael broke in. "We need that!" He shouted angrily. **

"**If Sawyer doesn't see a doctor, he'll die!" The blonde cried.**

**The words pounded in Jacey's head. "What!" She cried out. She turned her head wildly and stepped toward Ana. "What the hell is going on?"**

**"Stay back," Ana gritted out. **

**Jacey suddenly caught sight of Angela's bloody tattered leg. "Oh my God," Jacey bent down. "What happened?" She glared at Ana, filled with hate. "Did you shoot her? Like you shot Shannon?" **

**Unmistakable rage covered Ana's face. But they were interrupted. The black man had slung Sawyer over his shoulders and started to walk. **

**"What are you doing?" Ana demanded.**

**"I am taking him back to his camp," He stated.**

**"He wouldn't do the same for you," Ana informed him. "You know he'd leave you—"**

**"This isn't about him," He said in a deadly voice. "This is about me." And with that, he started to walk away.**

**Jacey followed. Ana stepped in front of her. Jacey's eyes flashed.**

**"Look pal," She snarled in a vicious voice. "I am taking my daughter back to our camp. Your gun doesn't scare me." **

**Ana said coolly, "You're gonna leave your friends?" She gestured to Michael, Jin, and Sayid, who was now tied to a tree. **

**She looked at them. Michael nodded. Jacey's brow furrowed. She didn't want to leave them, and she especially didn't want to leave Sayid. She felt undeniably guilty for simply leaving Shannon's body. **

**But she had to get Angela back. She had to. **

**Jacey turned and ran to catch up with the black man.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"We. Have. To. Find. Her." **

**"DUDE!" Zane exploded. "In order to find her, we must be alive! If you don't slow down, we're all going to drop dead from exhaustion."**

**Zane turned, grabbed him by his clerical collar, and punched the good reverend. Robbins went down.**

**"What is your problem?" Kristin shrieked.**

**Robbins sat up, stroking his jaw. "Thank you Zane," Robbins breathed. "All right everyone. Five minute break."**

**"How did ye do that?" Elizabeth said, kneeling by Robbins. **

**"Magic fingers," Zane said, wiggling his hand. Caitlyn slid up to him and blushed. **

**Kristin jerked. "Uh, oh." She muttered.**

**"What _now_?" Robbins growled.**

**"I found Jacey," Kristin stated.**

**"I swear to God, if you tell me she's back at the caves…" Zane announced.**

**"Okay then, I won't tell _you_." She turned to Robbins. "She's on her way back to the caves."**

**Robbins let out a huge roar. **

**FLASHBACK**

**_"First day of high school, man," Steve proclaimed to Zane. "It's like a new beginning."_**

_**Zane grinned. He was a lanky guy, but not very tall either, almost stocky. He had spiked dark hair that he was very proud of. **_

_**"Beginning of what?" Jory said, sliding up to her friend. **_

_**"AUGH? What are you doing here?" Steve shrieked. "If you're here, how are we supposed to make new friends?"**_

_**Zane rolled his eyes. Then he saw her. Walking down the hallway like some kind of supermodel. **_

_**"Whoa," He breathed. "Who is that?" **_

_**"Zane, meet Way-Out-of-Your-League girl," Jory said sweetly.**_

_**The girl was gorgeous. Short red hair, petite, with expressive blue-green eyes. **_

_**"I've heard of her," Steve said. "That's Caitlyn Summers. I heard that she just got back from a choir tour in France. She's supposed to have one of the most beautiful voices on the planet. She's also supposed to be one of the most stuck-up people on the planet."**_

_**"Ooh," Jory said dishily. "I'm sensing some history here."**_

_**"We went to the same summer camp together, okay? It's no big deal. She was just really mean." Steve commented sullenly. He looked especially moody at the memory, which was odd, for Steve didn't usually get angry. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.**_

_**"Great." Jory said sarcastically. "That means she's rich too."**_

_**"And what makes you so sure of that, Miss Chambers?" Steve demanded.**_

_**Jory had shoulder-length dark hair, with just as dark eyes. She was rather short.**_

_**"Because Steve my friend, the summer camp you went to is the one where all the stuck-up rich snobs send their stuck-up rich kids to." Jory pointed out.**_

_**"I am very close to taking offense!" Steve announced.**_

_**"I'm gonna ask her out," Zane said decidedly.**_

_**"DUDE!" Steve snatched for his friend but Zane twisted out of his grasp.**_

_**"Oh man, he's totally gonna be shot down," Jory winced. **_

_**"You have no idea," Steve groaned.**_

_**"Hey," Zane slid up to Caitlyn suavely. Caitlyn gave him a look like she had smelled something that had died in the room.**_

_**"So um, there's the uh, freshman dance on Saturday. Wanna go with me?" Zane said boldly.**_

_**"Ew," Caitlyn said. She started to laugh. "T'Shondra, Joyce, do you believe this guy?"**_

_**Her friends were immediately at her sides, giving him a disgusted look.**_

_**Zane immediately noticed that he was surrounded. "Uh, oh," He said.**_

_**"This freak actually thinks he can ask me out?" Caitlyn sneered. **_

"_**Uh, oh," Zane said again.**_

_**"Let me tell you something porcupine-head," Caitlyn snorted. "You're beneath me. I don't go out with anyone beneath me. Don't talk to me again." Her friends immediately started to giggle. She scoffed, and walked away. **_

_**"Ouch man," Steve said, joining him. "I felt that one six feet away."**_

_**"She didn't actually say nooooo," Zane said slowly. "I'm gonna try again at lunch." **_

_**Steve and Jory looked at each other with horrified looks on their faces.**_

**END FLASHBACK **

**Caitlyn gave Zane a kiss on the cheek as they turned away. Elizabeth smiled at the two of them.**

**"She's such a sweet girl," Elizabeth commented to Kristin. "I wish she would talk more." **

**Kristin raised an eyebrow.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jacey walked slowly behind the black man. She was currently carrying Angela in her arms. She could see half of Sawyer's face. She caught up with the black man's stride and stared at him. He stared back.**

**"What's your name?" Jacey asked softly.**

**He continued to look at her. "Mistereko." He replied quietly.**

**"Uh…Eko," She tried. She half-smiled.**

**"How bad is he?" She jerked her head towards Sawyer. **

**"He's very feverish," He replied. His eyes seemed to bore through her. "Are you his wife? Girlfriend?"**

**Jacey nearly dropped Angela. Angela looked delighted at the prospect and opened her mouth to say yes.**

**"No," Jacey interrupted quickly. "We're…he's…I don't know what we are," She finished.**

**"Friends?" He offered.**

**"Ummm…" Kind of. Friends didn't really dislike each other, nor did they kiss each other randomly. "I guess you could call it that," She shrugged. **

**Angela was smiling.**

**Except for this brief conversation, Mistereko was silent the whole way back.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Robbins was at the head of the group, making low growls in his throat, as they marched through the jungle.**

**"Caitlyn," Zane whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Do you have any chill pills left?" **

**Caitlyn just shrugged.**

**"I have seventeen left," Ivan announced. The Russian man obviously had a sense of humor. "You can borrow some but you must pay me back."**

**"Sorry, island currency sucks. Don't have anything to trade with." Zane replied.**

**"Don't worry, perhaps some other time. So," He slid up to Caitlyn. "What is cute girl like you doing on island like this?"**

**Zane said nothing, but simply walked up to Ivan and took a swing at him. Ivan dodged.**

**"Okay, redhead off-limits, gotcha," Ivan said. "I'll just go and hit on Elizabeth." He said cheerfully knowing perfectly well that Elizabeth was out of hearing-range.**

**But not out of Robbins' hearing range. **

**Robbins froze.**

**"That got him to stop," Zane said happily.**

**FLASHBACK**

**_"I'm going in," Zane said lowly._**

_**"NOOO!" Jory and Steve grabbed him. **_

_**"That red-head is nothing but trouble!" Jory cried out. "Besides, this is the cafeteria. There are many sharp pointy objects everywhere."**_

_**"What, you're afraid I'm going to stab her?" Zane said insulted.**_

_**"No, I think she's going to stab you, man," Steve informed him. "Or worse."**_

_**"Or worse?" Jory asked.**_

_**"I'm scared that Zane might not be able to have kids after this." Steve said gravely.**_

_**Zane rolled his eyes. "All right, all right, you can let go of me. I won't ask her out."**_

_**The two of them gently let go and slid back in their seats, breathing a sigh of relief.**_

_**"I lied," Zane said quickly, and bolted across the lunchroom.**_

_**"Aw crap, I should've seen that coming," Steve groaned.**_

_**"Y'know what the sad part is?" Jory sighed. "I did see it coming."**_

_**"So," Zane took a vacant seat next to Caitlyn. The table went silent. "I noticed that you didn't actually say no to me this morning." **_

**_"Oh, God, are you here again?" She groaned. "First of all," She paused. "Ew. Second of all, Jordan, get rid of this porcupine head!"_**

_**A large beefy football player turned cracked his knuckles and started toward him.**_

_**"Uh, oh," Zane said again.**_

_**Jordan lifted Zane up. Zane's feet were no longer on the ground.**_

_**"Uh, oh," He said again.**_

_**The football player drew his fist back, and it collided with Zane's jaw with a slam. There was a sound like a person dropping a watermelon. Zane slumped to the ground while Jordan raised his huge line-backer foot up and kicked him. There was a squish sound. **_

_**Caitlyn smiled insincerely at Zane. "By the way, Jordan is a wrestler too," She said sweetly. **_

_**Body slam.**_

_**Jory and Steve rushed to him as Caitlyn once again, scoffed, and went to another table. Her lackeys followed.**_

_**"Oh my God, are you okay?" Jory said, kneeling toward him.**_

_**"Y'know," Zane croaked. "She still hasn't actually said no."**_

_**"Oh, God," Steve groaned.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**Caitlyn leaned her head against Zane and intertwined her fingers with his.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"We need to find the doctor," Mistereko announced to a shocked Jack and Kate.**

**"Eko, this is the doctor," Jacey commented dully, watching Kate. **

**"Let's go, we need to take him the hatch, take him to the shower, he's burning up," Jack said, all in one breath, immediately taking charge. Kate and Jack set off. Jack glanced at Jacey.**

**"Are you coming?" He said impatiently.**

**Jacey cleared her throat. "No, I think you guys…you and…Kate…you have it under control." She took a deep breath. "Angela and I are going back to the beach."**

**Jack didn't have time to argue. They were off.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Dude, you're back," Hurley said amazed. "Did Robbins find you?"**

**"Robbins?" Jacey shook her head confusedly as she set Angela down to change her bandages.**

**"Yeah, dude, they went looking for you when you left," Hurley reported.**

**"They formed a _search party_?" Jacey said disgustedly. She rolled her eyes. **

**She went back to Angela. "Okay babe," She said staring at her daughter. "How, may I ask, did my ten-year-old daughter get shot in the leg?"**

**"It's not that bad, Mom," Angela said earnestly as Jacey washed the wound. "Miss Libby said that I was luckier than Mr. Sawyer. The bullet didn't actually go in my leg, it kind of grazed it, but grazed it deeply."**

**"That doesn't answer my question," Jacey said pointedly. "How did you two get shot?"**

**"They did it," Angela whispered.**

**"They who? _Her_?" She said, referencing Ana.**

**"No, she's one of us. From the plane. I mean…the Others…they took Walt, Mom. They kidnapped him when we were on the raft." Angela turned away. **

**Jacey couldn't think of anything to say. **

**XXXXXXXX**

**The troop marched out of the caves. **

**"Where is she?" Robbins snarled.**

**"Beach," Kristin said immediately. "And she seems to be ignoring the fact that Sawyer is dying."**

**"What?" Robbins' tone changed immediately. "Sawyer's dying? He's back? What's going on?"**

**"Slow down, I'm just getting all this from Max…" Kristin trailed. **

**"Who?" Zane asked**

**"We need to get to the beach, _now_." Robbins announced. And he charged down the path.**

**"CHARGE!" Zane cried out and they ran.**

**FLASHBACK**

**_Caitlyn stood by her locker, chatting with her friends. _**

_**"What are you doing?" Jory said behind Zane, causing him to jump in his seat. **_

_**"I'm waiting till there are no football players of wrestlers around. Or chess club members." He shuddered.**_

_**"Chess club members?" Jory scowled. "You didn't ask her out again, did you?"**_

_**"Maybe…" He said slowly. "Geez. Those nerds. They may not look like much, but they sure are spunky." **_

_**"She's sicked the chess club on you?" Jory shrieked. **_

_**"Yep. I think we're good though, nobody's around. Except you. You're not gonna turn on me are ya?"**_

_**"Don't tempt me," Jory snarled.**_

_**"All right. We're good! I'm going in," Zane said, and charged.**_

_**"Zane, Zane, have you thought this out?"**_

_**"Not really," He said continuing on. **_

_**"You gotta admire his resilience." Steve said sneaking up behind Jory, who jumped in the same manner as Zane had.**_

_**"I take it you didn't catch the chess club massacre," Steve said. He shuddered. "There were rooks and pawns everywhere."**_

_**Zane slid up next to Caitlyn.**_

_**"UGH!" Caitlyn shouted exasperated. "You just don't give up, do you?"**_

_**"You still haven't said no!" Zane fired back. "When you say no, I'll get out of your hair!" He winced, waiting for the rejection.**_

_**Caitlyn groaned and banged her head against the locker. "Fine." **_

_**"What?" He opened an eye.**_

_**"What!" T'Shondra and Joyce shrieked.**_

_**"What?" Steve and Jory squawked.**_

_**"Fine. I'll go with you to the freshman dance. Don't talk to me till then, pick me up at six, and don't be late." Caitlyn stormed off. **_

_**"Yep," Zane said confidently. "I always get my girl."**_

_**"This is going to end badly," Steve commented.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**"You ready?"**_

_**"Yes. Let's get this over with," Caitlyn sighed. **_

_**"So anyway, I, I got us a limo," Zane started.**_

_**"We're not taking a limo," Caitlyn said coolly. "My brother will be driving us in his jaguar. Send the limo home, but give him a nice tip." **_

_**The two of them climbed into the back of the red jaguar. **_

_**"No touch-feely," Caitlyn's brother announced. "I just waxed this thing."**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**"Do you see them yet?" Jory said, craning her head. It was early, the kids were already on the floor dancing.**_

_**"Not yet," Steve said. "Why?"**_

_**"I just have a bad feeling about tonight, that's all," Jory sighed. **_

_**"Oh, you too?" Jory looked at Steve. "You didn't have a nightmare about this night did you?" Steve prompted.**_

_**Jory gave him a horrified look.**_

_**"Oh, crap. Let's hope it's not prophetic," Jory cried.**_

_**"As long as there are no spiders, than it's not prophetic." Steve said knowledgeably.**_

_**"Uh, oh," Jory said.**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**The two of them stepped out of the jaguar. Zane offered Caitlyn his arm. Caitlyn gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm walking in with you, but don't get any ideas." **_

_**"I thought the dance was in gym," Zane commented. "Isn't this the cafeteria?"**_

_**Suddenly, Jordan's fist connected with his fist.**_

_**"Thank you," Caitlyn said sweetly. "I'll be going to the dance. Take care of him please."**_

_**Jordan and three of his wrestler buddies closed in on Zane. **_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_**Caitlyn's voice came over the D.J's mike. "Ladies and gentlemen," She said silkily.**_

_**"Oh, no," Steve said looking at her.**_

_**"I have a little surprise for everybody," She giggled. "It's little nerd turd. In his underwear."**_

_**Jordan and his three friends charged into the gym, carrying a beaten up Zane, wearing nothing but his underwear.**_

_**They stampeded toward the refreshment table and dumped him in the punch bowl.**_

_**"Oh, God, ZANE!" Jory and Steve ran to him. Steve took off his jacket and wrapped it around him..**_

_**"Are you okay, man?" Steve said concerned.**_

_**"And in case this isn't clear enough for you, Zane," Caitlyn's voice boomed. "No. NO. NO! Not now, not ever!"**_

_**"Bitch!" Jory screamed at her. **_

_**"Now if you'll excuse me, I've made my appearance at this little dance, and now I'm going." Caitlyn sauntered out the door.**_

**END FLASHBACK **

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Just as the search party left the jungle, another group came out of the jungle. **

**Two married couples had been reunited. The tail section had arrived at their beach. Jacey was farther on, sitting on the beach with Angela at her side.**

**Caitlyn saw the happy couples, smiled, and kissed Zane. **

**Robbins, Elizabeth, and Kristin ran up to Jacey. **

**"Mr. Robbins! Miss Elizabeth! Miss Kristin!" Angela cried. She got up and limped to the three of them and hugged them. **

**Robbins' brow furrowed. "Angela?" His mood changed instantly. "Angela, I have a book I want to read to you! Have you ever heard of _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_?"**

**"Hello, Angela," Elizabeth said warmly. "I'm glad yuir back. I missed ye."**

**Jacey glanced at them. "Hi."**

**Kristin ran to Jacey and hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever, ever, EVER leave without telling me! Got it?"**

**Jacey gave a half-smile. "Sorry. I just thought…I thought that Angela was lost from me, and I didn't see anything worth staying for."**

**"Okay, first of all," Robbins started to say. "There is always something worth staying for. We went into the jungle after you. You think that's not worth staying for? Friends who would risk their lives for you? And second of all," he continued. "Sometimes you need to trust that these things will work out." **

**Jacey shrugged.**

**Kristin looked at her. "Why aren't you in the hatch with Sawyer?"**

**"Sawyer's back?" Robbins blinked. "Well, I supposed if Jin and Angela are back…where is Walt?"**

**Angela's lip quivered. And she burst into tears. Jacey started to wrap her arms around Angela, but Robbins scooped up Angela.**

**"_You_," He said coldly. "Need to be with Sawyer. I'll take care of Angela, we have a book to read."**

**"I'm not going to the hatch!" Jacey snapped.**

**"Yes, you are," Robbins said, turning around as if there were nothing to argue about.**

**"No, I'm not!" Jacey continued to snap. She glared at Kristin.**

**"Do you what you want, but I'm not leaving your side until you go down there," Kristin said with finality.**

**Hurley trotted over to them. "So why aren't you in the hatch?"**

**Jacey let out a long groan. "Because I don't want to be there, ok?"**

**"You do know Sawyer's dying, right?"**

**"I've been told," Jacey said snappishly.**

**"You do know Kate's there, right?" **

**"Yes, Hurley, I know Kate's there, tenderly nursing him back to health," Jacey barked.**

**"But that's your job," Hurley pointed out.**

**"No, it's not!" Jacey shrieked.**

**"So, why are you going with me to the hatch?" Hurley grinned.**

**Jacey froze. Sure enough, Hurley, Kristin, and she had came upon the front entrance of the hatch. **

**"Wow. He's good. Even I didn't see that one coming." Kristin commented.**

**"I'm not—" Jacey started to turn. She looked at Kristin. "He doesn't need me. Why would he?"**

**"Dude. Because he loves you just as much as you love him," Hurley informed her. This may of may not have been true, but Hurley knew it would get her in there.**

**Jacey gave him a _look_. "He doesn't—fine. Five minutes." She stormed into the hatch. **

**Hurley and Kristin grinned at each other.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Jacey had heard of the hatch, but had never actually been in it. She walked inside, passing by Locke who was staring intently at a computer screen. She bit her lip. She didn't like this place, it gave her the creeps.**

**"Where's Jack?" She asked.**

**Locke barely glanced at her. "He's out trying to get Sayid back."**

**"Good," Jacey murmured. She frowned at the thought of Ana. Tears started to spill out of her eyes. Shannon had been her friend. Jacey would never forgive Ana. Never.**

**She stopped. Kate was sitting by a bedside, watching Sawyer on his 'bed.' Sawyer was shuddering and shivering.**

**Kate turned her head. "Hi," She said quietly.**

**"Hi," Jacey answered. An awkward silence ensued.**

**"How is he?" Jacey asked, clearing her throat.**

**"Jack said that the infection entered his bloodstream. He took an antibiotic, but…we won't know what good it's doing till later." Kate said, measuring her words.**

**They stared at each other. Kate cleared her throat. "Do you want me to…give you guys a minute?"**

**"I-I don't care," Jacey stammered. "I just wanted to…"**

**"I'll be back in a couple minutes," Kate said softly. She got up, stretched, and walked away.**

**Jacey stared at Sawyer. She took Kate's place. "So," She took a breath. "I hear you're dying."**

**Sawyer continued to shudder as if he was cold. Jacey slowly reached out her hand and touched Sawyer's forehead. He was burning up.**

**"I missed you," She said quietly. "It got pretty boring without you. I missed Angela too."**

**He couldn't hear her. Why was she still talking?**

**"Thank you," She whispered. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. Thank you for protecting her."**

**She leaned her head towards his ear. "I realized something the night you left…maybe it was the night after that…I don't remember."**

**Jacey continued. "I realized…maybe I had feelings for you…" She closed her eyes. Sawyer still said nothing. She took his hand.**

**"So don't die," She said, starting to speak louder. "Because…I don't know what I'll do if you die."**

**A tear slipped down her cheek. "Got that asshole? Don't die. I'll kick your ass if you do." **

**Jacey slowly let go of his hand. She stood abruptly and started to walk. Kate came in. **

**She nodded at Kate. Kate nodded back at her.**

**It was going to be a long day.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Gryphinwyrm7 sneaks in) Hey guys! Listen to me now: I've been leaving subtle hints throughout the chapter. On December 9, _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_ comes out in theatres! So go watch it!**

**Me: Gryphinwyrm? What are you doing?**

**Gryphinwyrm7: Oops, gotta go. NOTHING!**

**(Phoenix comes in looking suspicious. Jacey whispers something in her ear.)**

**Me: GRYPHINWYRM7!**

**Gryphinwyrm7: And download!**


	8. A LessPainful Reunion

**AN: (stares at Kate) Dude. I totally didn't think you actually would go off and kiss Jack. (considers) I want a million dollars. I want a million dollars! **

**Regan Trinity- Okay, I feel sorry for Ana-Lucia, but really, she's addicted to the gun and it's scary. And believe me, I like her a lot more than Jacey does, I tell ya. You're so random. Foo.**

**Artistgirl727- Oh yeah, she admitted her feelings to him, he just wasn't exactly…conscious. Yep, I saw Harry Potter on the opening night. Sorry about Gryphinwyrm, he's a little obsessed. His Narnia is my Lost. **

**Gryphinwyrm7: Darn tootin'!**

**Spuffyshipper- Glad you liked it. What do you mean, when are Jacey and Sawyer getting together? Is that a rhetorical question? Am I supposed to answer that?**

**Gryphinwyrm7: Yes, you are. **

**Me: Okay. Then I will.**

**Siri's gurl- (hurls random heavy object) No they would not! (pouts) **

**Gryphinwyrm7: Actually…**

**(Phoenix raises random heavy object threateningly)**

**Gryphinwyrm7: (thinks better of it) Okay, good bye. I'll be leaving now.**

**Me: I like Ana, I just want her to stay away from Sawyer and Jack. I'm pulling for Ana/Hurley, anyone with me? (crickets chirp) I'll never stop writing, if Sawyer and Kate ever hook up, I'll just make Jacey insanely jealous. **

**Freckles-101- I'd be happy to answer all your questions. It's up to you whether they'll be satisfactory though. Yes, Jacey has a twin named Julie, but I never said Julie was her only sister. What is up with Caitlyn? Beats me. That's Gryphinwyrm's character. You didn't miss anything, Max is a character in Artistgirl727's fic, 'Through My Eyes.' That story is about Kristin cuz it's Artistgirl727's character. You should read it. Jacey's in it. **

**PucktoFaerie- Nah, any skateness they incorporate I like to twist and mangle so it fits in my story. I'm sorry I have a lot of OC's this season, I just thought it'd be cool to have some new faces this season. **

**Silverwolf13- I love Hurley. He's such an uber character. Interesting idea. Need to talk about it with Artistgirl727 about it.**

**Non-damsel- Everyone's reunited! Wait till you see Jacey and Sawyer's real reunion. It's just plain uberness. JATE KISS! (grins happily) I'd love to write an Ivan flashback episode but CERTAIN PEOPLE (glares at AncientWarrior4, my other brother) haven't given me his past. You better keep writing Fight Fair or I'll be extremely mad. :-D**

**Whirlwind-2005- No, the Caitlyn on the island is a clone, what do you think? I never said Jacey had only ONE sister. Remember, Jacey is one of seven brothers and sisters. She has a twin named Julie, and four brothers. You do the math.**

**Amethyst Prongs- Wow. That was incredibly random. I have a random story too. Once Gryphinwyrm and I were babysitting this cute little two-year-old named Harper. As two-year-olds do, she goofed around, lifting up her shirt, running through the house in her underwear, etc. My brother, being the sarcastic guy he is, commented, "She's gonna be a stripper when she grows up," I said warningly, "Gryphinwyrm…(okay, I didn't actually say Gryphinwyrm, but you get the picture.) Then Harper gleefully cried out, "Stripper!" Which caused me to hit my brother various times. Funny, we haven't been asked to baby-sit since…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost—**

**Gryphinwyrm7: NARNIA! **

**Me: What're you doing here? Didn't I lock you in a closet?**

**Gryphinwyrm7: You left the key in there. Plus there's a secret passageway in the back.**

**Me: So which did you use?**

**Gryphinwyrm7: The attic.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Going to the Laundromat was possibly one of the most boring things in creation. You would put in your clothes, and just stare at the washing machine, watching it spin and spin and spin till you were sure you would just die of boredom. **

**Who knew a washing machine could be so beautiful?**

**That was what Jacey was doing. She was watching it spin, watching it wash her clothes. They were washing them. They weren't dunking them in a creek and hoping for the best. They were _washing_ them. **

**She could hear Jack murmuring to Sawyer. She broke away from the rapturous sound of the washing machine to listen.**

**"Sorry man, I know this hurts. Michael told me you pulled the bullet out with your bare hands. You'll have to show me how to do that sometime." Jack spoke in his soothing doctor tones as he gave Sawyer medicines.**

**"Where is she?" Sawyer whispered hoarsely. **

**Jacey's head shot up. Sawyer's eyes were still closed.**

**"What? I didn't—" Jack started. **

**"Where is she?" Sawyer continued to whisper.**

**"You mean Kate?" Jack asked. Jacey slowly lowered her head. "She's been watching over you for the past 24 hours straight. The only way I could get rid of her was to send her out to get some food for you." Jack smiled.**

**"I love her…" **

**Jack stared at Sawyer. **

**"I love her." **

**Jacey cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm gonna go…I have some things to…" Unceremoniously, Jacey excused herself. **

**XXXXX**

**Everyone stood around Shannon's grave. Jacey held Angela's hand, quietly reminiscing about the last funeral. Nick had been with her then. **

**So many deaths. Jacey's eyes started to water. Shannon had been her friend. They weren't as close as Kristin and she, or Elizabeth and she. But they were friends. **

**"Shannon and I were strangers," Sayid started. He looked very haggard. "We would never have even met if—we wouldn't have even spoken if—" Sayid couldn't finish. "But we did meet. And we did speak. At least…I loved her." He abruptly walked away. Jacey saw tears in his eyes. **

**Jack looked at Robbins expectantly. Robbins looked back, and gave a little shake of his head, barely noticeable. Jack paused and went to the grave. **

**"May she rest in peace," Jack sprinkled sand into the grave. **

**The survivors all went to Shannon's grave and sprinkled dirt in. Jacey's cheeks were wet. Angela started to cry. **

**"Mommy, mommy, she's in a better place, isn't she?" Angela sobbed. **

**Jacey spoke quietly to her, hugging her and stroking her hair. "It's okay baby, it's okay. Everything's okay."**

**But everything was not okay. **

**XXXXXXX**

**Jack, Jacey, and Locke headed back to the hatch. Kate had not attended the funeral, she had volunteered to watch over Sawyer. As they entered, they heard the alarm. **

**"What the—" Jacey started as Locke shoved his way in. **

**"It's the alarm!" Locke shouted as he dove into the computer seat. **

**"Kate! Kate!" Jack yelled.**

**"What alarm?" Jacey shouted.**

**Locke started furiously typing something into the computer. Jacey's eyes widened as she and Jack spotted Sawyer lying on the floor. Jacey and Jack ran to him, helping him back up onto the bunk. **

**"Where the hell is Kate?" Jacey snarled.**

**"What happened?" Locke wondered.**

**"I don't know," Jack said furiously, but he looked worried. **

**"Well you said…" Locke started. **

**"What's up with that computer?" Jacey wanted to know. "Why was there an alarm going off?"**

**"I don't know, John," Jack said, ignoring Jacey's question.**

**"Well, where's Kate?" Locke said exasperated.**

**"That's what I just asked!" Jacey announced.**

**"I'm going to find her," Jack said promptly. "Jacey, watch over Sawyer."**

**"_What_!" Jacey shrieked.**

**"I'll send Sun in later," Jack told her. **

**"But I don't want to…" Jacey trailed off.**

**But Jack had already left. Locke had left for another room.**

**Jacey sighed. She sat down by Sawyer's bunk. She glared at him. **

**"I guess now I'm your baby-sitter," She muttered darkly. Sawyer was still unconscious. Jacey decided that it was a good time to poor out her soul.**

**"Just went to Shannon's funeral," She said unhappily. "Seems like there are people dying every week."**

**She continued. "Night before you left—Nick died. Fell off a cliff." She looked away from him. "I told Jack. We had a private memorial for him. For Arzt too." **

**"By the way," Jacey remarked. "You and I have more connections than I thought." She thought of Angela and the manila envelope.**

**"Did I get you curious?" Jacey asked. Sawyer said nothing. **

**A hand touched Jacey's shoulder. Jacey jumped and found Sun staring at her.**

**"I'm glad you're here." Jacey stood quickly. **

**"You can stay if you—" Sun started to say.**

**"No, I gotta go," and Jacey ran out of there. She couldn't stand seeing Sawyer that way. She was too afraid. She was too afraid that he might…might die. Jacey just wouldn't be able to handle that.**

**XXXXX**

**Robbins had been eager to get back to _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_. He knew Angela was waiting for him. Suddenly, he happened upon, not Aslan, but Jack.**

**Or, to be more specific, Kate and Jack.**

**Or to be really specific, Kate kissing Jack quite passionately.**

**Or to be the epitome of specific, Kate kissing Jack, breaking away, and running off, leaving Jack with a deer-in-the-headlights sort of expression. **

**Jack blinked.**

**Robbins cocked an eyebrow at him.**

**"Why are women so complicated?" Jack wondered aloud, more speaking to himself than anyone else.**

**"They're not. It just seems that way because men are so simple," Robbins said wisely. He closed his eyes. "A wise man told me that."**

**"Who? God?" Jack asked.**

**"No. Gonzo the Muppet."**

**XXXXXX**

**"Wait here," Sawyer told Kate. "I have to confess to the preacher."**

**"You're sure you can walk there on your own?" Kate asked him.**

**"You better stay here. Since when are my sins any of your business?" Sawyer demanded. Kate gave him a _look_ and Sawyer hobbled off. **

**Meanwhile back at the caves, Jacey was reading, Kristin was staring into space, and Robbins was reading out loud to Angela. Ivan was sitting right next to Angela, looking as eager as she. **

**"Mr. Robbins? What's Turkish Delight?" Angela questioned.**

**Robbins opened his mouth. "I…don't know. Ivan?" He asked.**

**Ivan grunted an I-Don't-Know noise.**

**Sawyer hobbled up behind Jacey. Jacey did not see him. But Kristin did.**

**Kristin put a finger to her lips. Caitlyn and Zane looked at each other and smiled evilly at the same time. **

**"So," Kristin said, scootching up to Jacey. "Are ya gonna visit Sawyer?"**

**Jacey narrowed her eyes. "I already did. And he is currently lying in a feverish state, with Kate tenderly nursing him back to health."**

**"Wow," Zane crowed. "What a miraculous recovery!"**

**Jacey froze. Then she glared at Zane. "Ha ha. Very funny. But it's NOT. It's NOT funny, Zane."**

**"Really, cuz I think it's flipping hilarious," Sawyer commented.**

**Jacey stiffened. She stared at Kristin, Zane, and Caitlyn, who were all grinning gleefully. She'd heard it. She'd heard Sawyer's sarcastic voice.**

**Slowly, she stood, turning as she did so. There he was, limping a bit, looking a little weak, but with that evil glint in his eye. **

**"I think you owe the pipsqueak an apology," Sawyer said in a saintly voice. **

**"You're not dead," Was Jacey's brilliant remark.**

**"Give the girl a prize!" Zane cried.**

**Sawyer was grinning, acting very pleased with himself. Jacey felt very bemused. **

**Before she or anyone else could stop herself, she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Sawyer was in a fairly weakened state, so this embrace caused him to fall over. Immediately, they were both on the ground, with Jacey half on top of him.**

**"Christ, Jacey," He groaned. "I don't know which is worse, you being affectionate or you being violent." **

**Jacey was now grinning as she carefully stepped off of him. "You're just a wimp, is all," She informed him. She wrinkled her nose. "And boy, do you need a shower."**

**"Why is everyone commenting on my grooming habits?" Sawyer complained.**

**"Because they suck," Jacey answered.**

**They continued to grin at each other. Sawyer looked thoughtful.**

**"Let's see…first was me, then was you…guess it's my turn." Sawyer smirked.**

**"Your turn for what?" Jacey started to say. But Sawyer promptly leaned over and kissed her. He broke away, and looked very satisfied.**

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Jacey shrieked.**

**"Your turn next," Sawyer said cheerfully. "Try and make it a surprise." And with that, he got up and hobbled off. **

**"WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?" Jacey continued to shriek. Elizabeth sighed in contentment.**

**"Looks like everything is as it should be," She murmured. For Elizabeth was very observant, and it was she who noticed the half-smile on Jacey's face as Jacey continued to rant. Oh yeah, she'd definitely enjoyed it.**

**Jacey flopped on her rest area and gave a long exasperated sigh. She closed her eyes and started to chuckle. She was actually quite content.**

**Or she would be, if that manila envelope hadn't been tugging on her conscience. **

**All in all, she was glad that Sawyer was back. She did have feelings for him after all. She'd been happy hug him and trade quips with him. Even if he had ruined the moment by kissing her. **

**But it wasn't like she'd resisted either. **


	9. Zane's Evil Plan

**AN: THIEF! THIEF! J.J ABRAMS IS A THIEF! I had the uber-cool black priest FIRST!**

**J.J: True, you did. But it's my show and you just write fanfiction so I can do what I want.**

**Me: But…but…**

**J.J: One more thing: FOO!**

**Me: YOU STOLE MY WORD, TOO!**

**Regan Trinity: Technically, it's my word…**

**Me: I stole that from Regan fair and square!**

**Grrrrrr….anyway, I know, I know, I am WAY behind schedule. I'm actually three weeks behind and I'm sooooooo sorry. I also suck because I STILL haven't finished A Lost Christmas Carol. Sorry! The new semester has been terribly evil and I haven't had time for literally anything. I'm in a play, I have school, and other pleasant family issues that I'm dealing with, so sorry I'm behind! Hope you enjoy!**

**Amethyst Prongs- It's kinda funny with kids. You can sit with them repeating, 'bottle, bottle, bottle,' for three hours straight and they won't say zip. But you stub your toe and swear out loud, that becomes their first word. Lol. **

**PucktoFaerie- Fun stuff, fun stuff. I haven't been online lately, so I don't know if you updated yet. How's it coming?**

**Spuffyshipper- Knowing Jacey, it'll be a long painful process to which she will try and deny everything. But you never know. ;-)**

**Non-damsel- Tsk, tsk. Spreading rumors are we Sawyer? Tsk, tsk. Yay for Fight Fair! UBERNESS! **

**Freckles-101- Haha, that's gotta be one of my fave episodes too. They combined my two favorite things in the world: Lost and horses! SQUEE! I love Jack's expression when Kate ran off. He was kind of like, 'She was crying…and then she was hugging me…and then she was kissing me…and I was kissing her…and then she ran away…WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?' Haha, that was beautiful. Well, I wrote a Christmas fic…**

**Jacey: And didn't finish it.**

**Me: Leave me alone! **

**Whirlwind-2005- (Shrugs) Glad you liked. I don't actually think that Sawyer meant Kate truly and honestly. I think he meant another woman from his past. Having him mean Kate is too predictable for J.J.**

**Artistgirl727- Wasn't this episode cool? Urgh! I can't WAIT for next week's! I have so many ideas, it's driving crazy, bananas, three french fries short of a happy meal, WACKO! **

**Regan Trinity- Glad you liked! **

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything but my characters, although at this rate, J.J will be taking all my ideas, now won't he?**

**Robbins: You know, technically I'm a protestant pastor and Eko's a Catholic priest. There is a difference.**

**Me: HE STILL TOOK MY IDEA DANG IT!**

**Robbins: I'm Baptist.**

**Me: You're not listening! You don't even care! You were my…er, Gryphinwyrm7's idea! **

**Robbins: Notice Gryphinwyrm7 doesn't care.**

**(Glances over at Gryphinwyrm7 who is standing on a ladder with his head in a vent.)**

**Gryphinwyrm7: You know, this really looks cool inside of here.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jacey was taking a pleasant stroll down to the beach when she came upon: Zane and Caitlyn. Sucking face.**

**"Whoa now!" Jacey shrieked. "Hormonal teenagers!"**

**"Sorry!" Zane said. Caitlyn blushed. "It's really hard to help it when you're, you know, in love."**

**Caitlyn smiled and leaned her head against Zane's shoulder. **

**"You're teenagers, you're too young to fall in love," Jacey informed them.**

**"I beg to differ," Zane said, highly affronted. "You can fall in love at any time. My first love was when I was three years old."**

**Zane sighed. "Didn't work out." **

**"And why not?" Jacey raised her eyebrows.**

**"Hi mom!" Angela called running up to them.**

**"She thought boys were _icky_," Zane said tragically.**

**"Well, I guess I'm not a romantic then." Jacey remarked. **

**"What?" Zane said baldly. Caitlyn slapped her forehead, as if to say, 'Oh no.'**

**"Mom's never been a romantic," Angela commented. "Once Kevin wrote her a love poem. She really tried hard not to giggle during the first verse, but by the third verse she was in hysterics."**

**"I mean," Angela continued. "Mom appreciates romantic things done for others, and she really tries hard when they're done for her, but they don't really affect her in the mushy google-eyed way."**

**"But-but-" Zane stammered. "Surely you believe that there's one person for everyone. A soul-mate." He sounded horrified.**

**"No, not really," Jacey shrugged.**

**Caitlyn cringed, and waved her arms as if to say, 'No! NO! DON'T!'**

**As Jacey and Angela walked to the beach, Caitlyn gave Zane an incomprehensible look.**

**"What do you mean she's doomed now?" Zane demanded.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Robbins looked up. "You know that stain on the ceiling looks like South America," **

**Ivan peered up quizzically. He tilted his head. "Well, what do you know?"**

**Jacey trotted inside the hatch wearing a fuzzy bathrobe and dragging a disgusted-looking Angela along with her. **

**"Where are you going?" Robbins asked, narrowing his eyes. **

**"I'm takin' a shower!" Jacey crowed delightedly. Angela made a face.**

**"Jacey, we have limited resources, that's very selfish of you," Robbins scolded. **

**"I don't care," Jacey announced. **

**"I care!" Angela yelled. "I don't need a shower!" **

**"Yes, you do," Jacey said promptly.**

**"_Ja_-cey," Robbins said disapprovingly.**

**"_Ro_-bbins," Jacey said, just as disapprovingly.**

**Robbins sighed, deciding to stop while he's ahead. "Just remember how selfish you're being," Robbins called.**

**Jacey walked off muttering things like, "Pastors and their guilt-trips."**

**Not ten minutes later, Sawyer came into the hatch.**

**"And just where are you going?" Robbins said, now clearly irked.**

**"I'm takin' a shower!" Sawyer crowed delightedly.**

**"All right, but leave your clothes here so we can wash them. Don't worry, we won't look," Robbins said in a bored tone.**

**Sawyer wasn't exactly the modest type, so, "All right," He shrugged started to unbuckle his pants and unbutton his shirt.**

**"You are delightfully evil," Ivan remarked in his thick Russian accent.**

**"Yes, won't you join me in a maniacal laugh?" **

**XXXXXX**

**Jacey had just gotten Angela dressed and was preparing for her own shower when…**

**In walked a stark naked Sawyer. **

**"YAAAAAH!" Jacey screamed. Immediately they heard maniacal laughter coming from Ivan and Robbins in the hallway.**

**"Well," Sawyer pondered his current situation for a minute. "It would seem that our friendly neighborhood pastor is more devious than I give him credit for." **

**"Mom? What's going on?" Angela said muffled. Jacey's arms were tightly wrapped around her daughter's eyes.**

**"Robbins has gotten revenge on us," Jacey wailed.**

**"Nooo, Robbins has gotten revenge on you," Angela piped up. **

**Jacey shooed her daughter out (with a washcloth tied around Angela's eyes). Jacey glared at Sawyer.**

**"I was here first, get out," She ordered.**

**"I don't think so," Sawyer countered. He brightened. "Got an idea. We'll save resources and take a shower together."**

**Jacey immediately forgot about her shower and practically everything else and ran for dear life.**

**"Have a nice shower?" Robbins called as she whizzed by him.**

**"What did you do, Mr. Robbins? I didn't see anything," Angela wanted to know.**

**"It's called tough love, Angela," Robbins said wisely. **

**Zane walked in. "Zane, what are you doing?" Robbins asked.**

**"Oh, I merely commented to Sawyer that he smelled funny and that he should take a shower," Zane said, his eyes glittering.**

**"And did you know that Jacey was taking a shower?" Ivan questioned.**

**"Uh huh," Zane said cheerfully.**

**"Oh ho ho, you are delightfully evil," Ivan cackled.**

**"Yes, won't you join us in a maniacal laugh?" Robbins said.**

**XXXXXX**

**"Jacey, are you all right? Your face is all red," Elizabeth said worriedly. "Are you feeling feverish?"**

**"Elizabeth," Jacey said kneeling next to her. "If you love me, you will do as I say. Please gouge my eyes out. Here's a stick," She said helpfully.**

**"Er..." Elizabeth glanced doubtfully at Jacey, and then at the stick. "Did something happen when you went to take a shower?"**

**Caitlyn glanced up curiously.**

**Jacey reddened. **

**"I saw Sawyer go down to the hatch. Does this have something to do with that?" Elizabeth pressed.**

**Caitlyn slammed her book shut, and stomped off.**

**FLASHBACK**

**_"I can't believe you did that!" Caitlyn yelled. "That is like the worst picture, Danny!"_**

_**"Take it again," Caitlyn ordered. They were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. **_

_**"You look fine!" Danny soothed.**_

_**"I look like a hooker!" Caitlyn said disgustedly.**_

_**"That's not a bad thing, not for France," Danny grinned. **_

_**"Danny!" Caitlyn said indignantly. **_

_**"I'm just saying," Danny laughed. "It wouldn't hurt to show a little more skin."**_

_**"Would you rather I go stark naked?" She said piqued. Danny opened his mouth to respond. "Never mind, don't answer that."**_

_**Danny was cute and all, but Caitlyn had the distinct feeling that all he wanted was to get into her pants. That would never do. **_

_**"Listen," Caitlyn said. "I'm going to the Louvre, you reserve our table in the Eiffel Tower, okay?"**_

_**XXXXXX**_

**_"Oh sure, _now_ the crowd arrives," Caitlyn rolled her eyes. She had gone all through the museum and there hadn't been a crowd around anything. Except for the Mona Lisa. Most of them were Japanese. _**

_**She turned around. She decided not to brave the crowd and instead turned to leave and bumped into someone.**_

_**"Ow!" The blonde girl said.**_

_**"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Caitlyn had knocked her purse out of her hands.**_

_**"I'm fine," The blonde rolled her eyes. "That's a hell of a way to greet someone."**_

_**"Sorry," Caitlyn laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm Caitlyn."**_

_**"Shannon," The blonde said.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**Zane was walking down the path, whistling a merry tune. Suddenly, he spotted Caitlyn coming from the direction to which he was headed. **

**"Uh oh," Zane said. He turned and bolted in the other direction. Caitlyn had a moment to look surprised until she raced after her boyfriend. **

**"Ah! You can't prove anything! I didn't do it! I want my lawyer!" Zane squawked.**

**Caitlyn glared at him.**

**"Yes, I _know_ there aren't any lawyers on the island, that doesn't stop me from wanting one!" Zane cried.**

**Caitlyn tapped her foot.**

**"Okay, so _maybe_ I tricked Sawyer…but Robbins made them look at each other!" Zane said defensively. **

**Caitlyn blinked surprised.**

**"I'm telling the truth!" Zane swore.**

**Caitlyn blinked again.**

**"This time I am!" Zane whined.**

**Caitlyn frowned. **

**"I will _not_ apologize to Jacey," Zane sounded very adamant. **

**Caitlyn reached up, grabbed his ear, and started dragging him back to the caves. When they got there, Caitlyn shoved Zane in front of her.**

**Jacey, who was still bright red, looked at him.**

**"I am sorry that you saw Sawyer naked," Zane stated. Caitlyn elbowed him hard.**

**"Dude, you saw Sawyer naked?" Hurley's eyes bugged out. Jacey buried her face in her hands. **

**Caitlyn elbowed him again. **

**"I told Sawyer that he stunk and that he needed to take a shower," Zane said promptly. Caitlyn stomped on his foot. Hard.**

**"Abusive girl-friend!" Zane yelped. Caitlyn slapped him upside the head. **

**"And…I knew you were taking a shower at the same time…but Robbins made you look at each other!" Zane said, using his last alibi.**

**Zane turned to Caitlyn. "Honey, I think we should see other people," He told her.**

**Caitlyn twisted his arm in an Indian burn and dragged him off. **

**"Those two are weird," Kristin remarked.**

**XXXXXX **

**FLASHBACK**

**_"Never trust guys. They'll always stick it to you, if you know what I mean," Shannon warned Caitlyn._**

_**"I am sitting right here," Danny muttered. "When you called me to make the reservation for three…"**_

_**"The only way to protect yourself is to use them before they can use you," Shannon continued.**_

_**"Again, sitting right HERE!" Danny wailed.**_

_**"I know what you mean," Caitlyn nodded. "I mean, there's this cute guy who I've been using to get me free dinners and show me around Paris. But I'm really not interested in him. All he wants is to get in my pants."**_

_**"What, am I invisible?" Danny demanded.**_

_**"I mean, where is the knight in shining armor we waited for when we were kids?" Caitlyn sighed.**_

_**"Oh, he doesn't exist," Shannon said. "Trust me, I know from experience. There isn't any guy out there who'll ever believe in me and not think I'm 'useless.'" **_

_**"That does it," Danny said getting up. "I'm outta here. Go find your own sap." He stomped off.**_

_**"Crap, now I need a new sap," Caitlyn grumbled. The two girls laughed together. **_

_**"Well, listen, if you're ever in Milwaukee…" Caitlyn started.**_

_**"I will probably never be in Milwaukee," Shannon affirmed. **_

_**"Well, when will I see you again?" Caitlyn laughed.**_

_**Shannon shrugged. "Probably some tropical paradise, sipping fruit drinks from a coconut, you know, on vacation."**_

_**Caitlyn laughed again. "Well, you have my e-mail address. Stay in touch."**_

**END FLASHBACK**


	10. The Threat

**AN: Oy, let me tell you, it's a pain in the rump to double update. Sorry this comes out so late, I'm trying my best to catch up.**

**Disclaimer- Sorry, I don't own Lost or anything. I'd like to thank my dad for his helpful gun/rifle/shotgun info. Love you!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Everything had changed. _**

_**Sadie Jansen had never liked change. She lived a comfortable life in a three room apartment with her six-year-old son, Daniel. Her husband had died three years ago in a plane crash.**_

_**Sadie had never much liked planes either. **_

_**It was because of this hatred of planes that she had specifically taken a boat. She and Daniel had gone on a vacation cruise around the world.**_

_**But things had gone horribly wrong.**_

**"What are you writing, Mom?" **

**Jacey glanced up from her furious scribbling. She smiled at Angela. "Thought it might be good time to start a new book."**

**"Here? On freaky island?" Angela raised her eyebrows.**

**"Hey, no real writer could be stuck on a place like this without getting the juices flowing," Jacey defended, still smiling. **

**"Are you basing your characters on the people here?" Angela questioned. **

**"A few," Jacey said thoughtfully. "A lot of them will come from my own imagination, but you gotta admit, there are definitely a few characters here."**

**Angela giggled. **

**The two of them were sitting on the beach. Jacey didn't like writing at the caves; it was too…shady. There were a lot of people on the beach and watching them let ideas pop into her head quickly. **

**Jacey smiled, and continued to write.**

**XXXXX**

**Something fell on Sawyer's chest. He jerked awake.**

**It was a banana.**

**"Morning," Kate greeted him cheerfully.**

**"Did you just throw a banana at me?" Sawyer demanded.**

**"Couldn't find any rocks," Kate grinned. **

**"There are nicer ways to wake a man up, Freckles," Sawyer hinted suggestively. **

**Kate kind of rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, it's time to get your bandages changed."**

**"Why can't you do it for me?" Sawyer drawled lazily. **

**"Because I'm not your nurse," Kate said sweetly. "And Jack's got the bandages."**

**"Of course he does," Sawyer muttered. "You want to give me a hand?" **

**Kate pulled him up. They were standing extremely close to each other when suddenly something larger and harder hit Sawyer in the leg.**

**"Ow!" Sawyer yelled. **

**"Hey, Kate," Jacey called. "I found a rock." **

**Kate laughed. "Come on," She said. "You coming too?" She asked Jacey.**

**Jacey shrugged. "Sure, why not? Haven't the visited the doomsday button since…" **

**"Since you took your shower?" Sawyer said in a sugary voice.**

**Jacey kicked him. Kate blinked. She decided she didn't want to know.**

**XXXXXX**

**"This place still gives me the creeps," Sawyer commented as they entered the hatch.**

**"Wimp," Was Jacey's response.**

**"You'll get used to it," Kate frowned. "Where is everybody? Jack? John?"**

**"Maybe they went out for ice cream," Sawyer said sarcastically.**

**"Maybe they ran when they knew you were coming," Jacey shot back.**

**"Ssh!" Kate hissed. They heard muffled cries and an odd sort of banging. The three of them ran to the armory. **

**Kate heard the beeping. "I got it," she said dashing toward the button.**

**"Hope you got the combo, Doc," Sawyer said through the door. **

**"Right three times to twenty-five," Locke shouted, sounding muffled.**

**"Twenty-five, got it," Sawyer yelled back. He started turning the lock.**

**"_Right_, not left, you moron," Jacey snapped. Sawyer turned it the other way.**

**"Left two times to twenty-nine. Right once to forty," Locke instructed. Sawyer opened the door.**

**Jack was loading a gun.**

**"Howdy, boys," Sawyer said slowly. Jacey eyed the guns. **

**Jack handed Locke a gun. "What are you doing, Jack?" Locke asked worriedly.**

**"Going after him," Jack announced, grabbing a rifle and exiting. **

**"Hey what? What happened?" Sawyer wanted to know.**

**"Going after who?" Jacey said concerned. She bit her lip. She had a pretty good idea of who Jack meant.**

**"Michael went after Walt," Locke sighed.**

**"Went after Walt?" Sawyer groaned. **

**Jack started shoving various items in a pack. "Pulled a gun on me, put us both in there, and went after Walt."**

**Jacey inhaled sharply. Sawyer promptly walked inside the vault and snatched a gun. Jacey joined him and took an AK-47. She loaded it.**

**Jack looked at them. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked. He looked nervously at Jacey holding the gun.**

**"What's it look like? I'm coming with you," Sawyer snarled. Jacey nodded in agreement.**

**"You're still on antibiotics," Jack said, almost scolding. "And _you_ have a daughter," He pointed at Jacey.**

**"It's a good thing I'm travelin' with my doctor, then," Sawyer informed him. **

**"Elizabeth will watch Angela," Jacey told Jack. She was starting to get annoyed at Jack. "To have a child abducted from him…that's a terrible thing to go through. And you _know_ I'm good with a gun," She added.**

**Jack sighed, and they set off.**

**XXXXXX**

**They all stared at Locke. "Well?" Jack said impatiently.**

**"Well, I can't tell you it's definitely Michael's, but it looks like his footprint," Locke said.**

**"There's one over here, too," Kate called. **

**"That sounds like a trail," Locke said, surveying what was before them. Kate walked towards Jack.**

**"You got a gun for me?" Kate said expectantly. **

**Jacey rolled her eyes. Anytime there was a dangerous trek into the jungle, Kate was the first to sign up. Was that what she did for fun? Go on dangerous missions?**

**"You're not going," Jack commanded.**

**Jacey's head shot up. Sure, it got annoying when Kate wanted to play Lara Croft sometimes, (cough, cough, ALL the time, cough cough), but since when did Jack have the right to order Kate about like that?**

**"Excuse me?" Kate stiffened. **

**"You're not coming," Jack said with firmly. "Someone has to be here to take care of the button."**

**"Jack," Jacey interrupted their banter. "Five people are better than four—"**

**"So why should that person be me? I can track, I can carry a gun—" Kate's eyes flashed angrily.**

**"You're not coming! You're staying, alright?" Jack shouted. Kate's mouth opened to say that it most certainly was not all right, but Jack stomped off before she could reply. Jacey's mouth went into a firm line as she ran after Jack.**

**"Jack," She began.**

**"DON'T start with me, Jacey," Jack barked.**

**Jacey glared at him. "Fine," She snapped. "Just know that you're acting like a spoiled, spiteful child." **

**All was silent for a while, with Jack pissed off at Kate and anyone who hinted that he might be wrong, Jacey pissed off at Jack, and Sawyer pissed off at…, well, he was Sawyer, he sort of was pissed off at everything. **

**"What'd she do to you?" Sawyer called to Jack as the trekked up a hill.**

**"What?" Jack said. **

**"Kate, what'd she do?" Sawyer clearly wasn't going to let the issue go.**

**"She didn't do anything," Jack half-muttered. **

**"Right," Sawyer said sarcastically. "You're yelling at her because she wanted to help get Mike back makes a lot of sense." **

**"Why don't you go back and see if I hurt her feelings?" Jack suggested curtly.**

**Sawyer raised his arms. "I'm just sayin',"**

**"Yeah, I know, you love her," Jack said darkly. **

**"What'd you say?" Sawyer said, sounding greatly alarmed. **

**Jacey considered hitting Jack with the butt of her shotgun.**

**Locke stopped. He turned his head as if testing his sense of direction. "Does any of this look familiar from when you came back?" He questioned Sawyer. **

**"Well, yeah, there's my favorite leaf," Sawyer said in a biting tone. "How could I forget this place?"**

**"When you came across the island, what side was the ocean on?" Locke continued. Sawyer considered for a moment, and then pointed.**

**"You came from the east. Michael's heading north," Locke said thoughtfully. **

**"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Sawyer demanded. **

**"It means," Jack said, throwing Sawyer a look. "He's not going back to where you came from. He's heading somewhere else."**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Hey doc, you want to slow down?" Sawyer panted. "Take a break a minute?"**

**Jacey rolled her eyes. "Jack was right," She grumbled. "You're still to weak to help track down Michael."**

**"It's okay Jacey," Locke intervened before Sawyer could retort back. "Good idea."**

**"He still heading north?" Jack asked as Jacey took a drink of water. **

**"Yep," Locke confirmed.**

**"Do you think he's lost?" Jack pressed.**

**"If he isn't, we sure are," Jacey murmured.**

**"Doesn't seem to be," Locke frowned at the ground as if it was its fault. "Trail's as straight as the interstate. The path of a man who knows where he's going." Locke stared at Jack dreamily. "Where're you going, Jack?"**

**Jacey lost interest in the conversation and sat heavily down. She stretched almost in a lazy way and glanced around at the surrounding hills. **

**She saw someone out of the corner of her eye.**

**She whipped around. There was no one. Confusedly, she tilted her head one way and another to try and search out whom she saw. **

**"What?" Sawyer asked archly.**

**"I thought I saw…" She trailed off.**

**"Thought you saw who?" Sawyer inquired, studying her carefully. "Mike?"**

**"No…not Michael," Jacey said slowly. She shook her head briskly. "It was nothing. Trick of the light, I guess." **

**Sawyer didn't look convinced.**

**XXXXXX**

**Sweat poured from Jacey's brow. They were all sweating and grunting now, trying to heave themselves up a steep slope. **

**"Are you sure Mike went this way?" Sawyer gasped. Jacey surveyed him. This climb certainly wasn't helping him heal, that was for sure.**

**"Why do you ask?" Locke catechized pleasantly.**

**"Oh, I don't know, I probably would've gone around Mt. Vesuvias," Sawyer said cynically.**

**"Why'd you pick that name?" Locke asked ambiguously. **

**"Ain't it obvious?" Sawyer almost chuckled. "All you need's an earring and a mop."**

**Jacey laughed. She'd never thought about it before. Locke did look like Mr. Clean. "Mr. Clean, Mr. Clean," She sang.**

**"No, _your_ name," Locke corrected. "Why'd you pick Sawyer?" **

**All good humor left the vicinity. Jacey's mind swam. How did Locke…?**

**"What do you mean, _pick_?" Sawyer said in a testy tone.**

**"After the census, Hurley gave me the flight manifest," Locke explained. "You're name's James, right? James Ford."**

**_SHIT! _Jacey thought frantically. There went her last defense of denying the manila envelope.**

**Sawyer narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you?" He challenged.**

**_No, no, NO! Why couldn't you just deny it?_ Jacey wailed inside. **

**"Just an interesting name to choose, is all. Who'd you get it from?" Locke inquired as if asking about the weather. **

**"Who says I got it from anybody?" Sawyer snarled. Jacey moaned and put her face in her hands. This just wasn't her name.**

**Before anyone could do anything, there was a sound of blasting gunfire. All four of them hit the ground.**

**"Michael!" Jack yelled. **

**"Shut up, you moron!" Jacey hissed.**

**"Jack, get down!" Locke told him.**

**Jack took off running. "Michael!" He shouted again.**

**Locke followed. "Jack! Jack!" He shouted after Jack.**

**Jacey ground her teeth furiously. "Well, there goes our position, the stupid morons," She growled as she and Sawyer went after the two of them. **

**Then she saw it again out of the corner of her eye. She turned around quickly, but the figure had disappeared. **

**"What?" Sawyer asked fiercely. **

**"N-nothing," She said turning towards him and starting to jog. "Hurry up, we're losing them."**

**They came to the clearing where the gunfire had come from. **

**Jack was still yelling like an idiot. "Michael! Michael!" **

**"Shut UP!" Jacey hissed.**

**"Jack," Locke said in a warning tone. He went to a tree and traced a bullet grazing.**

**"What?" Jack went over to the tree. "He's close." Jack said positively.**

**"Yeah, and if he was shooting at someone you want them coming back?" Locke asked, which was exactly what Jacey was about to say.**

**"Personally, hell yeah," Sawyer announced. Jacey rolled her eyes.**

**"Don't be an idiot," She said angrily. "We don't know how many of them there are and if we're outnumbered or not."**

**"You said these people were two days across the island," Jack informed Sawyer.**

**"Yeah, and they took Cindy less than a mile from our camp," Sawyer retorted. **

**"Who are these people?" Jacey groaned.**

**"Over here!" Locke waved them over. **

**"Shell casings. How many?" Jack asked authoritatively. **

**"Three, Michael's," Locke reported.**

**"You boys deaf?" Sawyer snapped. "I heard at least seven shots. You heard, Daniel Boone, what's your count?" **

**"Yeah, seven sounds about right," Locke said vaguely.**

**"But…where are the other casings?" Jacey asked. There was a silence. "Could they have taken them to cover their trail?" Jacey suggested, but bit her lip because it sounded dumb even to her ears. Then how…?**

**"It's getting dark," Sawyer broke the silence. "Which way did Mike go?"**

**Jack stared at Sawyer. **

**"What?" Sawyer blinked.**

**"You out here for Michael, or is this payback for getting shot?" Jack wanted to know. **

**Sawyer gave Jack a dirty look. "Why are you out here, Doc?" Sawyer asked nastily. "You got your reasons, and I got mine." He stomped away from Jack.**

**"Why are you out here?" Jack turned to Jacey.**

**Jacey glowered at Jack. "Because I care about Michael. Because I'm worried about him. Now quit wasting time, and let's _go_."**

**XXXXXXXX**

**"What do you mean you lost it?" Sawyer demanded.**

**"How could you just lose it?" Jacey argued. "You had a good idea of where the trail was for such a long time. How could you just lose it?"**

**"He's a man, not a boar," Locke said pertly. "The sign's more subtle. I need light to follow it." **

**"Here, light," Jack said ironically, handing Locke a torch. He gave one to Sawyer as well. Jacey was holding a two-handed gun, so she didn't ask for one. She just stood next to Sawyer for light.**

**"I think we'd better head back," Locke proclaimed.**

**"What?" Sawyer stiffened.**

**"Forget it," Jacey snapped.**

**"Just find the trail, John," Jack said sharply.**

**"I've lost the trail," Locke repeated.**

**"You don't just lose a trail! You just don't want to find him." Jack said angrily.**

**Jacey stared at Jack with disbelief at his little proclamation.**

**"Yeah, that's right Jack," Locke said to him, using sarcasm; which didn't go very well with his usual great white hunter mysticism. "I've been running in the jungle towards the sound of gunfire because I don't care about Michael." He started to stalk off in the opposite direction.**

**"Don't turn around on me, John," Jack gritted out. **

**"You're not going to get him to come back and you know it," Locke snarled. **

**Jack walked towards him. "You know what happens if we just turn around and go back?" Jack hissed. "We're never going to see him again. And that's gonna be on us—on you, and on me."**

**"You're exactly right, Jack," An unfamiliar voice filled the area. "But if I were you, I'd listen to Mr. Locke."**

**All four of them drew their guns. The usual rapid chatter of the jungle was silenced, and all Jacey could hear was their torches flickering.**

**"Who are you?" Jack grilled.**

**"He's the son of a bitch that shot me on the raft," Sawyer snarled. Sawyer took a step towards him, preparing to shoot.**

**"Why don't you put the gun down?" The man suggested, almost seeming amused. **

**There was a loud bang as a bullet grazed past Sawyer's head. Jacey touched the side of his head as blood reddened her fingers. He wasn't seriously hurt. **

**"It'd probably be best if we just kept our hands are our sides, gentlemen," The bearded man announced. "And lady," He added with a throaty chuckle.**

**"Where's Michael?" Jack demanded.**

**"Don't worry about Michael," The bearded man gave an eerie smile. "He's not gonna find us." **

**"What do you want?" Jack growled. **

**"Why don't you build us a fire, John?" The bearded man suggested politely. "I think it's time we all had a talk." **

**XXXXXXX**

**"I think I have a chance with her," Hurley was saying. "I mean, it's the classic desert island scenario. If I ever had a shot, this is it."**

**"The way to win a girl," Zane said wisely. "Is communication. Really listen to what she says." **

**"Dude, your girlfriend doesn't talk," Hurley pointed out.**

**Zane shrugged as if this little detail wasn't important. "But she communicates with me," Zane remarked.**

**"Do you think Claire's missed me yet?" Charlie asked hopefully.**

**"Dude, it's been a day," Hurley told him. **

**XXXXXX**

**Locke had built a fire. Jacey had wanted to kill him for doing something so incredibly normal but she kept her hands to herself. **

**"Just sit down, Jack," The bearded man invited. "Nobody's going to hurt you. I come in peace." The man laughed at his own joke.**

**"You took Walt," Jack said coldly.**

**"Walt's fine," The man said, as if how Walt was doing was their main concern. "He's a very special boy."**

**"Your daughter," The bearded man turned to Jacey suddenly. "She's pretty special too." He gave her an easy smile.**

**Jacey's grip tightened on her gun.**

**"Look, you said you wanted to talk. Talk," Jack barked.**

**"Let me ask you something," The bearded man said. "How long have you been here on the island?"**

**"Fifty days," Jack replied. Jacey had lost count a while ago.**

**"Ooh, fifty days," The man pretended to be impressed. "That's what, almost two whole months, huh? Tell me, you go over to a man's house for the first time, do you take off your shoes? Do you put your feet up on his coffee table? Do you walk in the kitchen, eat food that doesn't belong to you?" **

**The bearded man looked at Locke. "Open the door to rooms you got no business opening? You know," He continued. "Somebody a whole lot smarter than anybody here once said, 'Since the dawn of our species, man's been blessed with curiosity.' You know the other one about curiosity, don't you Jack? This is not your island. This is our island. And the only reason you're living on it, I because we let you live on it."**

**"You think we want to be here?" Jacey spoke up for the first time. Her voice was quiet, but full of rage. "You think we want to be in your precious house? Damn you!" Her voice grew loud. "The only reason we're stuck in this goddamn place is because of a freak accident. You hear that? A goddamn accident! Given the chance, any one of us would get off your precious shit hole island!"**

**The man turned and gazed at Jacey, her face contorted in anger. "Why are you here?" He asked her softly. "Aren't you worried? Why aren't you with your daughter? Why aren't you protecting her? Isn't that where you need to be? Because, Jacey," He gave her the same eerie smile. "Your daughter is a very special little girl. And you have abandoned her."**

**Jacey came very close to blowing this arrogant man's head off but Jack interrupted her. He smiled broadly.**

**"I don't believe you," Jack informed him.**

**"You don't believe what?" The bearded man asked.**

**"I think you've got one guy up there with a gun," Jack calculated. "I think there are more of us than there are of you. I think if you had any real strength, you wouldn't have to send a spy—Ethan."**

**The bearded man smiled, as if tickled at a toddler's guess. "That's an interesting theory," He told Jack. He raised his arms and yelled, "Light em' up!"**

**Surrounding them, torches were suddenly lit. They were everywhere. **

**_Holy shit,_ Jacey thought. _Who the hell are these people?_**

**"We've got a misunderstanding, Jack," The bearded man said in his same amused tone. "Your people, my people. So listen carefully. Right here there's a line. You cross that line, we go from misunderstanding to something else. Now give me your weapons, turn around, and go home."**

**"No," Jack said firmly.**

**"Jack, maybe—" Locke started to say.**

**"No!" Jack shouted.**

**"We don't negotiate with kidnappers," Jacey snarled angrily.**

**The bearded man sighed. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this. Bring her out Alex!" He yelled.**

**Kate, bound with a bag over her head was shoved toward the bearded man. **

**"She was following you," He explained. "Like I said—curiosity." He pulled the bag over her head, revealing a gagged and frightened looking Kate.**

**The bearded man put a gun to her neck. "Jack, the decision you gotta make right now is this: Can you live with the fact that I shot this woman right in front of you when you could have saved her life by giving up and going home? Or are you going to give me your guns, turn around, and walk away? It's your call, Jack."**

**"Let her go!" Jacey shouted.**

**"You touch a hair on her head, I'll—" Sawyer started.**

**"Shut up!" The bearded man ordered fiercely. "I'm gonna count to three. One—Two—"**

**"Stop," Jack finally said. He threw his gun down. **

**"Now them," The bearded man gestured towards Locke, Sawyer, and Jacey.**

**Locke obediently threw his weapon down. **

**"Give me the other one, too," The bearded man commanded.**

**Locke took out a nine millimeter and added it to the pile.**

**"You and me ain't done, Zeke," Sawyer told him slowly as he threw his weapon down.**

**Jacey made no move toward the pile.**

**"Jacey!" Jack shouted at her.**

**Jacey glared at the bearded man with a hatred that would faze even the toughest and threw her gun in the pile. **

**The bearded man grabbed the guns, and shoved Kate towards them. The torches went out simultaneously as the man walked away into the darkness. **

**As soon as Sawyer and Jacey untied her, Kate practically flew to Jack.**

**"Jack, I, uh," She stammered.**

**"You all right?" Jack asked, his voice gruff and cold.**

**"Yep," Kate said quietly.**

**XXXXXX**

**"I was just trying to help, Jack. When you told me not to go, I just—I made a mistake," Kate pleaded.**

**They were back now, with Kate and a long silent walk it had been. Jack refused to talk to Kate, which was driving her mad with guilt.**

**"Hey, could you just talk to me for a second? I'm sorry!" Kate cried.**

**"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Was all Jack said. He walked away.**

**Jacey snorted. "He's been a jerk all day, don't worry," She told Kate. It was pretty strange, Jacey being nice to Kate. **

**"See ya, James," Locke called to Sawyer. Sawyer gave him a withering glare.**

**"Don't beat yourself up, Freckles. If he'd told me to stay behind I'd have done the same damn thing." Sawyer announced, which, knowing him, was probably true. Jacey wasn't pleased with Jack at the moment. Had he actually expected Kate to meekly obey? Jacey shook her head disgustedly. Kate wandered off unhappily.**

**Jacey waved to both Sawyer and Kate and trotted back on the path to the caves. **

**"Say hello to your boyfriend for me," Sawyer muttered darkly. Hurley overheard.**

**"Her what?" Hurley asked.**

**"Nick," Sawyer said curtly. "Haven't seen the wimp around. He hidin' from me?"**

**Hurley gave Sawyer a very surprised look. "Dude, she didn't tell you?"**

**"Tell me what?" Sawyer snapped.**

**"Man, I thought you guys were like, tight." Hurley looked very pitying. "Jeez, I mean, I thought she'd tell you right away."**

**"Tell me _what_?" Sawyer demanded.**

**"Nick's dead, man," Hurley informed him. "He died the night before you guys left. Fell off a cliff or something." **

**Sawyer blinked.**

**"She was pretty shook up about it man. She didn't tell anybody till Jack had a memorial for Arzt."**

**"Arzt is dead too?" Sawyer could hardly believe his ears.**

**"Yeah…" Hurley looked very sad. "He kind of…exploded." Hurley sighed. "Well, see ya around, man."**

**Sawyer blinked as he processed this new information. **

**XXXXXXX**

**Angela was sitting in the caves, reading a book. She glanced up, and saw someone.**

**Her eyes widened. She ran out of the caves till she was a little ways out in the jungle. **

**"I thought Mom said you were dead!" Angela said, stunned. "How did you survive?"**

**Nick smiled. **


	11. Fear and Water

**AN: Meep, I'm so behind! I'm sorry! (glares at Charlie, Locke, and Claire, and hits them all with Eko's Jesus stick)**

**Amethyst Prongs- Your reviews are always anticipated, cuz you always got something random and quirky to say. Fun words! Know what else is fun? Blooblie, bitchtacular, (I totally stole that from Non-damsel) quirky, murgh, meh, fwa, feh, keh, mrah, foo (for full effect, say foo when you're really mad at someone. Like this. FOO!) twiddle, and zut zut zut! (say zut zut zut, and you'll know what I mean.) **

**Spuffyshipper- I've hated Locke from the beginning of the second season. HATE HIM! Grrrrr… Never have I trusted him. Sorry I took so long, and sorry that you're grounded. This'll be a fun episode, hope you like it.**

**Alasia Moonstalker- New reviewer, whoo hoo! Hehe. Oddly enough, I imagine Jacey anime-falling all the time, but I don't know how to write that…MIDGET TREES RULE!**

**Regan Trinity- Yeah, you're done. Hehe, squashing skate is what I do best! Stupid Kate. Go kiss Jack again.**

**(Kate shrugs and walks off)**

**Artistgirl727- (glomps with hugs) Miss you! I haven't been adding Kristin in much cuz I feel bad writing stuff with her without your approval or help. Cliffhangers are fun, lol. On the transcripts (where I get the dialogue from) they call creepy Other guy Mr. Friendly. That just cracks me up. I'd love to just call him Mr. Friendly in the fanfic but I don't know where Jacey would get it from! Lol.**

**PucktoFaerie- Yup, Robbins is black. Hmm…maybe I should be more clearer about what everyone looks like…glad you're revamping. I'm excited as to how everything turns out.**

**Non-damsel- Exactly! Obviously, J.J has been reading my fanfic. Lol. But it's okay, I've forgiven him cuz he's made it up to me by making the next new episode a SAWYER episode! Yay! Don't worry, I will definitely answer the big Caitlyn question soon. (Everybody's been asking me why she doesn't talk, I guess I've gotten people curious) I have some really cool plot stuff for Zane and Caitlyn, but be patient. We have some other stuff coming up, including Jacey flashbacks, Angela flashbacks, Ivan flashbacks, and Robbins flashbacks. Not necessarily in that order. It's okay, I kinda forgot about Sawyer not knowing Nick was dead for a while too. Heh heh…boy, do I have plans for Nick. ;-)**

**Freckles-101- Heh heh…boy, do I have plans for Nick. ;-)**

**Whirlwind-2005- I would scream as well…it was really hard writing the scene where Sawyer walks in on Jacey stark naked cuz I could hardly breathe with laughing. (blinks, and smiles) Are you quite sure it was KATE that Jacey almost saw?**

**Disclaimer- Ich habe nicht das fernsehen Lost.**

**Lawyer: English please.**

**Me: Ich spreche Deutsch. **

**Clever Lawyer: Lost.**

**Me: WHERE! …I mean…Wo?**

**Clever Lawyer: Too late.**

**Me: Crap. Fine, I don't own Lost.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FROM JACEY'S JOURNAL**

_**Sadie blinked blearily as she fought her way through the wreckage. "Daniel!" She bellowed. "Daniel!"**_

**_"Mom!" Her son's frightened cry reached her. She squinted hard to try and find him, but to know avail._**

_**"Daniel!" She screamed desperately.**_

**"Angela?" Jacey called. "Angie—la!" She quickly amended.**

**"What, Sawyer rubbing off on you there?" Robbins said as he walked down the path.**

**"I can't find Angela. Have you seen her?" Jacey asked.**

**"Back at the caves. Elizabeth's watching her I think." Robbins replied. "I'm trying to find Eko." **

**"The guy who's stealing your job?" Jacey said wryly.**

**"Yes, the guy who's stealing my job. What job?" Robbins demanded.**

**"You're our resident black pastor." Jacey informed him.**

**"He's Catholic. I'm baptist. What is so difficult about this concept to you people?" Robbins rolled his eyes.**

**"And aren't you an atheist?" He added.**

**"Yes…but I don't hold kindly toward job-stealers!" Jacey announced.**

**"Again, what job? We're on a deserted island! This is less than the unemployment line!" Robbins cried.**

**"Of course you have a job!" Jacey cried back. "Jack's the big boss-doctor, Sayid is the techie, Locke is the hunter/button manager, Kate is the crazy chick who enjoys going on dangerous missions, and you are the black pastor!" Jacey told him.**

**"Jacey, you drive me ba…" Robbins stopped. He blinked. "-nanas…Whoa. De javu."**

**"What?" Jacey asked.**

**"The sensation that you are doing something that you have done before." Robbins stated.**

**"_What_!" Jacey asked again, even more confused.**

**"The sensation that you are doing something that you have done before." Robbins repeated.**

**"Forget it," Jacey said, and trotted off. "You just go find your job thief. Have a big preacher cat-fight."**

**"Please," Robbins said in a dignified voice. "If anything we're gonna duke it out, not have a cat-fight."**

**"Angela!" Jacey continued onwards. "Angie—la!" She corrected herself. "Dang," She swore. "How does that keep happening?"**

**"Too much time with you-know-who," A southern voice replied. Jacey jumped. Out walked Zane grinning.**

**"Aren't I good at impressions?" He squealed. "Wanna hear my Minnesota accent?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Yeah, sure, you betcha," He said in a Minnesota accent.**

**"What is this, Wonderland? Am I gonna meet everyone along the path here?" Jacey remarked.**

**"By the way, have you seen Angela?" Jacey asked Zane.**

**"She-went-thataway," Zane said crossing both arms so that they were pointing in two different directions.**

**Jacey groaned and walked away. **

**"Watch out, the Cheshire cat is that way. He's a bit mad," Zane warned cheerfully.**

**Ivan came skipping down the path. "Twas brillig, and the slithytoves, did gire, and gimble in the wabe—"**

**"Were you eavesdropping?" Jacey demanded.**

**"No," Ivan said firmly. "All mimsy were the borogroves, and the momewraths outgrabe." **

**"Have you seen Angela?" Jacey sighed.**

**"Yes," Ivan reported. "She was seen having tea with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. There was also a dormouse involved. I am not sure what his purpose was." **

**"AUGH!" Jacey cried as she stalked off.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"You gotta come with me!" Angela cried. "Everyone thinks you're dead! We even had a funeral service!"**

**Nick gave a slow smile. "Isn't that thoughtful of them."**

**Angela blinked. "Uh…well, aren't you coming?"**

**Nick shook his head casually. "Not now, Angela. Actually, it'd be very good of you not to tell anyone you've seen me."**

**"But…why?" Angela whispered.**

**"Oh, I have my reasons," Nick replied easily. "Just don't tell. Not yet." **

**"Angela!" Elizabeth's voice cut through the jungle.**

**"Coming!" Angela yelled back. She turned to face Nick again but he had disappeared. **

**Angela bit her lips nervously.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Godammit, Angela, if you don't get your skinny little butt over here…" Jacey threatened. **

**Then she saw it. A figure out of the corner of her eye.**

**She whipped around, but she saw nothing. She shook her head dazedly. **

**"I gotta get outta here," Jacey muttered grimly. "This jungle's doing things to me."**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Angela had returned to the beach and was currently sitting with Hurley, looking very disapproving of Kate helping Sawyer with 'physical therapy.'**

**"And you claimed you weren't his nurse," She said darkly.**

**"Uh, Sawyer," Hurley started, trying to look casual, but it was obvious he was twitchy about something. "When you were over there across the island, how well did you get to know those tailies?"**

**Angela giggled at the word, 'tailies.' "Would that make us 'fronties'?" She asked cheerfully.**

**"Well enough, why?" Sawyer asked curiously.**

**"That Libby chick seems pretty cool," Hurley bit his lip, as if wishing he could take back his words. "I mean, is she?"**

**Angela looked delighted at the thought of Hurley with Libby. "She is!" she chirped. "She fixed my leg up!"**

**"Well," Sawyer said, relishing the chance to torment anyone. "You got a little love connection brewing over there, Jabba?"**

**"Nah, just asking," Hurley quickly denied.**

**"I hear you asking," Sawyer grinned. Angela grinned as well. Hurley blinked. It was not hard for Hurley to believe that Angela was Sawyer's daughter. They had the same freaking dimples.**

**"Forget it," Hurley said hastily, dashing off. Kate shook her head.**

**"What's with you? You're acting like you're in junior high," Kate snorted.**

**The three of them watched Ana-Lucia and Jack walk out of the jungle, talking and laughing. Kate frowned unconsciously.**

**Sawyer saw the frown. As always, he relished the chance to torment anyone. "Well, what do we have here? It looks like Ana-Lucia's gettin' the twenty dollar tour. That's the third time I've seen them walking out of the jungle." **

**Angela wrinkled. Ew, gross, _adult_ stuff. **

**"What do you suppose they're doin' out there?" Sawyer wondered suggestively.**

**"Why don't you just do your exercises, Sawyer," Kate said, her good mood spoiled.**

**"There you are!" Jacey yelled. She ran over. "I couldn't find you. You can't just wander off without me knowing."**

**"Well, hell, Jacey, when you want me, all you have to do is call," Sawyer smirked. **

**"Don't make me shoot your other arm, Sawyer," Jacey threatened. She turned to Angela. "Next tell me when you're going to the beach. I don't want you wandering around alone."**

**Angela looked guilty. "Um…Mom?"**

**"What?" Jacey asked.**

**Angela nervously turned towards the jungle. "Uh…never mind."**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Jacey suddenly awoke. Angela was nestled against her, peacefully asleep. All was dark.**

**"Ah, crap, did I fall asleep on the beach?" Jacey groaned.**

**"Help!" Claire's voice shrieked. "Somebody took my baby!" **

**Jacey was immediately up with Angela blinking blearily about. "What happened?" She hollered.**

**"I don't know, Aaron's gone!" Claire said in obvious anguish.**

**"It's okay! We're over here!" Hurley yelled from a distance. They all dashed towards the beach. Charlie was standing, looking positively puzzled with Aaron in his arms. **

**"Is he all right? Is he okay?" Claire asked anxiously.**

**Jacey stared. Charlie took Aaron out of the cradle? Without even asking Claire? In the middle of the night?**

**"Claire," Charlie said desperately. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry. He's okay, though. I, I had this dream—"**

**Claire didn't let him finish. She snatched her child and slapped him hard across the face. Charlie staggered, looking honestly bewildered.**

**"Huh," Jacey commented as Claire stalked off. "And I thought all was well in Charlie-Claire-la-la-land."**

**"You didn't hear? Those two broke up." Sawyer said from behind. He gave his trademark smirk. "Too bad you don't live on the beach. You're missin' all the good gossip."**

**"Is that a request?" Jacey asked sarcastically.**

**"_Friendly_ suggestion, Jace," Sawyer said, with a suggestive emphasis on friendly.**

**Jacey rolled her eyes and trotted off.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Jacey and Angela spent the night on the beach, because frankly, Jacey didn't feel like dragging a tired ten-year-old through the dark haunted jungle to the caves. The beach _was_ a nice place, and the sunrise was very pretty. Then Hurley suggested a game of cards, and Sawyer wanted to play, but Jacey just wanted to watch. **

**"I'm only good at poker," She told them.**

**"Poker?" Sawyer seemed pleased to hear that. "Maybe we'll play that after. Better yet, maybe we'll play _strip _poker—" **

**"Better yet, maybe I'll shove a rock in your face," Jacey announced.**

**"Don't be offended, Jace, after all, it ain't nothin' you haven't seen before," Sawyer smiled smoothly.**

**Before things could get really ugly, Hurley quickly dealt out the cards for Sawyer and him. Soon the game was going pretty steadily.**

**"Stick? I don't know, dude. Don't you need twenty-one? I think you should hit," Hurley advised.**

**"But I've a six, I'm goin' to bust," Sawyer countered.**

**"How do you know that?" Hurley argued.**

**"Well, I don't, but you gotta assume that I'm going to bust," Sawyer informed him.**

**"Why?" Hurley questioned. **

**"I have no idea what's going on," Jacey announced. **

**Sawyer looked slightly irritated, but suddenly smiled. He noticed Libby carrying a pile of clothes.**

**"Well, look who's off to the laundromat?" Sawyer said in mock surprise. He smirked at Hurley. "Well, go on. I'm sure you've got a load you need to drop in, don't you, Jethro?" **

**"Hurley has the hots for Libby?" Jacey said, suddenly interested. **

**Hurley shot Jacey a death-glare. "I'm kind of waiting for my moment," He said slowly.**

**Sawyer gave a derisive snort. He pulled Jacey up and said very casually, "Well, your moment, is now, hoss." Sawyer cleared his throat. "Hey, Libby!" He then disappeared into his tent, taking Jacey along with him. **

**Ivan was sitting in Sawyer's tent. He smiled. "Oh ho ho, you are delightfully evil."**

**"What the hell you doin' in my tent?" Sawyer demanded.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Sawyer and Jacey were having a nice little evening, and Angela wasn't planning on ruining it. Jacey had spent the whole day on the beach, and now it was evening. With luck, Jacey would spend the night again, confess her feelings for Sawyer, get married, and then they'd all live happily ever after.**

**At least, that was Angela's plan.**

**Of course, there was that little niggling worry in the back of Angela's mind. The guilty feeling of not telling her mother about Nick. Or anyone. **

**She was kind of scared. **

**"FIRE!" Sayid bellowed.**

**Jacey and Sawyer leaped up. "Stay with Claire!" Jacey yelled to Angela. The two of them ran with buckets of sand and water.**

**"We need to cut a fire break right here. Form a bucket line." Sayid directed. **

**"Some of you people, down to the water!" Locke ordered. "We'll hand them up, wait here."**

**XXXXXX  
Angela was so focused on her mother and Sawyer beating the flames down, she almost didn't hear Charlie sneak up behind them.**

**"Mr. Charlie?" She asked turning. **

**Aaron was in Charlie's arms, and he was running to the ocean.**

**"Charlie what are you doing!" Claire shrieked.**

**"I'm doing what I have to do!" Charlie screamed back.**

**"Mr. Charlie, you're scaring me!" Angela yelled. "Give Aaron back, please!"**

**"He's got my baby! Stop it!" Claire screamed, tears running down her face.**

**"MOM!" Angela screamed along with her.**

**"No, Claire, it's all right. It's not—" Charlie begged.**

**"Charlie stop! Help! Somebody help! He's got my baby!" Claire screamed for help.**

**"MOM!" Angela wailed. She gasped. **

**Nick was on the shoreline.**

**Nick smiled.**

**"MOM!" Angela shrieked hysterically. She turned around, and Nick was gone.**

**Jacey ran to the sound of her daughter's cries. She froze, seeing Charlie by the shore, clutching Aaron.**

**"Help!" Claire yelled. "Come on, Charlie, please. Stop it." She pleaded.**

**"I just wanted to save him," Charlie cried.**

**"Charlie, give me the baby!" Locke ordered.**

**"Eko, tell them," Charlie said desperately. "Tell them, Eko. Tell them what you told me—that the baby has to be baptized."**

**"This is not the way," Eko said, his deep voice filled with concern and…pity.**

**"Charlie, come on, give him to me," Locke said, trying to reason with him.**

**This sent Charlie into a rage. "Who the hell are you, John? Aaron's not your responsibility. Where were you when he was born? Where were you when he was taken? You're not his father. You're not his family!" **

**"Neither are you, Charlie," Locke said quietly.**

**"I have to do this. I need to. I'm not going to hurt him," Charlie begged.**

**"You're hurting me, Charlie," Claire said, her voice filled with tears.**

**Locke took the baby, and handed him to Claire. Charlie seemed to comprehend how this looked to everyone and started towards Claire.**

**"Claire. I'm sorry, Claire—" He began.**

**Locke hit him. Hard. He punched him three times, till Charlie collapsed onto the surf.**

**Jacey inhaled sharply. **

**"Was that really necessary?" Robbins asked angrily. **

**Jacey agreed. Charlie didn't need any punishing. His misery was enough punishment.**

**XXXXXXX**


	12. Good ole Sam

**AN: Okay, okay, I'm trying really hard to catch up. Thank God I have nice reviewers who don't maim me too badly when I don't update for a really long time.**

**Spuffyshipper- Yay for ungroundedness. Nay for lima beanness. (shudders) I am totally with you on that. Lima beans are gross.**

**Jacey: _I _like lima beans.**

**Me: No, you don't.**

**Jacey: Fine, I don't like lima beans.**

**Does anyone like lima beans? **

**Artistgirl727- Ooh, Locke made me really mad when he punched my Charlie. Those darn writers are really torturing us poor Charlie/Claire shippers. **

**Amethyst Prongs- Lol. Robbins, would you like to be known as hot sex priest?**

**Robbins:….**

**Heh heh, FOO is a wonderful thing, I must say. **

**Evil Teacher: Come on Phoenix, use your brain. Answer the problem.**

**Phoenix: FOO! **

**Evil Teacher: Did you even start the study guide?**

**Phoenix: Uh…FOO!**

**Evil Teacher: Pass the salt.**

**Phoenix: FOO! FOO! FOO, I say, FOO!**

**Non-damsel- I'm gonna start flashback chapters this episode. I think people will be surprised on who's it is. I'm hoping to do Caitlyn/Zane flashbacks soon.**

**Regan Trinity- Everyone loves Angela! **

**Jacey: What about me? Doesn't anyone love me?**

**Me: No, everyone hates you.**

**Jacey: (mutters darkly)**

**Disclaimer- I-ay on't-day own-ay ost-Lay. **

**Lawyer: (rolls eyes) Fine, that'll work.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_"So," Sam said casually, tipping his chair. "You got that grift goin'?"_**

_**Sawyer furtively glanced sideways, and nodded.**_

_**"Nice," Sam continued. "Gordy's an asshole, but he's smart. Almost as smart as me." Sam grinned wickedly.**_

_**"Modest, ain't ya," Sawyer snorted. "Problem with you, Sam ole pal, is you have a huge weakness."**_

_**"Do I?" Sam countered, lighting up a cigarette.**_

_**Sawyer took his time, taking a luxuriously long sip of beer. "Why don't I take one of your sisters out tonight, show'em a good time?" He smirked.**_

_**Sam's grin faded into a cold stare. "I don't have any sisters," He said coolly to Sawyer. "And if I did, I'd keep them far away from you."**_

**END FLASHBACK **

**The beach was bustling as it usually was, with the survivors wandering to and fro, idly passing the time. Angela blinked hard, searching for Sawyer. **

**She spotted him, dozing on his chair, and trotted towards him. "Mr. Sawyer?" She asked nervously.**

**Sawyer awoke. He inhaled sharply and stared at her. "Howdy," He said.**

**"My head still hurts," She crinkled unhappily, the picture of misery. **

**Sawyer groaned. "I gave you aspirin an hour ago," He said irritated.**

**"It didn't go away," Angela groaned. "It just got worse. And the sunlight hurts my eyes."**

**Sawyer closed his eyes, and sighed. "Go to Jack then, he'll give you somethin'."**

**"Okay," Angela said sadly. "Um, Mr. Sawyer?" She asked nervously.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I saw…in the jungle…" Angela stammered. She bit her lip. "N-never mind."**

**Sawyer had fallen asleep. Angela sighed and walked methodically back to the caves.**

**XXXXXX**

**"Mommy, my head still hurts," Angela moaned to Jacey.**

**Jacey clucked. "Did you ask Sawyer for aspirin like I told you to?"**

**"Yes," Angela affirmed. "And I took it. But it's been an hour and it still won't go away." Her eyes filled with tears. "The beach is bright and loud, and it _hurts._"**

**"Hey, Jack," Jacey called to the doctor. "Could you look over Angela for a bit? Her head's been hurting a lot lately, and aspirin doesn't seem to help."**

**Jack walked over. "She allergic to anything? Has she had chronic migraines before the crash?"**

**"Not really," Jacey answered. **

**"Could be stress," Jack said thoughtfully. "Stress can sometimes trigger migraines."**

**"Angela's not very stressed often, even amid the circumstances," Jacey pointed out, and Jack nodded in agreement.**

**"It's not like, a tumor or something?" Angela asked worriedly.**

**Jack blinked. De ja vu. **

**"I…doubt it," Jack said slowly. "There's some tests I could do…" Jack trailed off.**

**"Please," Jacey asked. "Proceed."**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Jack straightened, looking odd. **

**"What?" Jacey said concerned.**

**"Er," Jack cleared his throat. "She has…hyperopia."**

**"Hyper-what?" Angela demanded, looking absolutely terrified. "Am I going to die?"**

**Jacey considered. "That sounds kinda familiar," She said, wrinkling, trying to remember.**

**"Sure does," Jack commented. "I treated Sawyer with it a while back." Jack surveyed Jacey.**

**Jacey gulped. Of course. Far-sightedness. Angela was far-sighted. Hyperopia was probably genetic.**

**Jack glanced at Angela, as if seeing her in a whole new light. Angela smiled at Jack, revealing her dimples. **

**It was the dimples that confirmed Jack's hypothesis.**

**"Jacey," Jack began. "Did you know Sawyer…before the crash?"**

**"Just what are you insinuating?" Jacey spouted, getting aggravated.**

**"Angela," Robbins put in. "Is not Jacey's biologically. Angela is adopted."**

**"Jacey," Jack began once again. "Have you ever considered the possibility that…that Sawyer may be related to Angela?"**

**"Oh, she's definitely considered it," Zane sniggered.**

**Jacey looked intensely guilty. Her eyes flitted to the manila envelope on her bedroll. **

**Jack followed her glance. "Just, what is in that envelope?" He asked, his hand reaching towards it. **

**Jacey had temporarily lost her ability to speak.**

**Jack slowly opened it and glanced at its contents. "So…" Jack said. "Angela…is…"**

**"I'm what?" Angela asked in a puzzled way.**

**"Angela, why don't you go play with Lucy for a bit?" Jacey suggested, her tone on the edge of hysteria.**

**Angela scowled and stalked off.**

**"Does Sawyer know?" Jack asked Jacey.**

**"Y-y-y-y-n-n-n-noooo…" Jacey replied tersely.**

**"Don't you think he should probably know?" Jack demanded.**

**"Oh, for God's sake, do you have to be the goody-goody doctor all the time?" Jacey snapped.**

**XXXXX  
"Hello, Angela," Nick smiled.**

**Angela whirled around. "Go away," She whimpered.**

**"Angela," Nick soothed. "Don't worry. I'm here to protect you."**

**"From what?" Angela gasped. "Are you…one of the Others? Do you have Walt?" Angela's lip quivered. "Please give him back! He's my best friend and I miss him!"**

**"Angela," Nick said, slightly impatiently. "I don't have time for that. I need to protect you right now. Now listen carefully." **

**Angela sniffled.**

**"In one week, you come out to the broken tree, over there," Nick pointed. "and wait for me. I will take you someplace safe."**

**"What about Mom?" Angela cried.**

**"Jacey is not in danger," Nick informed her. "Currently." He added as an afterthought. **

**"Now be a good girl, and do as I say," Nick told her. **

**"What if I don't?" Angela whispered. **

**Nick's face remained expressionless. "You will be safe," He said firmly. "With or without your consent."**

**Nick turned and walked away.**

**Angela balled up, and started to cry.**

**XXXXXX**

**"You have one week," Jack announced. "If you haven't told Sawyer by then, then _I_ will."**

**"You're giving me a deadline?" Jacey shrieked. "I'm a writer, I don't need another freaking deadline!" **

**Jack simply walked away. **

**"My life sucks," Jacey grumbled. **

**XXXXXX**

**"What's going on? What happened?" Jacey demanded as she pushed through the crowd. **

**"Sun was attacked!" Someone cried.**

**"Who?" Someone questioned.**

**"You know, the Korean chick!"**

**"Sun was attacked?" Jacey asked wildly. **

**"They said they would leave us alone," Locke intoned stubbornly.**

**"Well, John, it looks like they broke their promise," Jack snapped. Jack sure was snappish lately.**

**"We don't even know what happened," Locke threw out. **

**"Why are you defending them?" Jacey snarled.**

**"Do we need to know?" Jack joined in.**

**Angela looked petrified. "Mom…" She said in a small voice.**

**"What, honey?" Jacey asked distractedly.**

**"I…" Angela changed her mind mid-sentence. "Am I going to get glasses?"**

**Jacey shook out of her stupor. "Yeah…we'll ask Sayid and Jack later to help get you a pair."**

**"Okay," Angela said quietly.**

**Sawyer blinked. "You gettin' glasses, kid?" **

**"Yup," Angela replied. An idea occurred to her. "Hey! Maybe we could share your pair!"**

**Sawyer snorted. "Sorry, Angie, I lost my glasses on the raft." Angela shrugged and walked off.**

**"And anywho," Sawyer continued to himself. "She probably wouldn't even have my prescription." **

**FLASHBACK**

**_"Didn't peg you for a reading-type of guy, Sam," Sawyer said cheerfully._**

_**Sam shut his book abruptly and flicked off his reading glasses. "Yeah, well, James, family obligations y'know," Sam grinned. **_

_**"How's the con going?" Sam asked.**_

_**Sawyer hesitated. Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're backing out." **_

_**"I didn't say I was," Sawyer snapped. "I'm just…thinkin' stuff through."**_

_**"Whatever," Sam said doubtfully. "Listen, I need a favor."**_

_**"Yeah?" **_

_**"I need you to take care of a guy for me," Sam said seriously. "Don't kill him, just leave him a little reminder, okay?"**_

_**"Who's the guy?" Sawyer asked.**_

_**"Some punk high school kid. I'll give you the address of his house." **_

_**"Jesus, Chambers," Sawyer muttered. "If didn't owe you for the Tampa job…what'd the kid do?"**_

_**"Got on my nerves," Sam said delicately.**_

_**"Makin' eyes at your sister?" Sawyer smirked.**_

_**Sam gave him a dubious look. "Remember, Sawyer…I don't have a sister. You'd do well to remember that."**_

_**"Yeah, yeah…fine, consider him taken care of."**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**Sawyer pulled out a book. He was running low on reading material, but he still had two of Jacey's books. Even more entertaining, she didn't know. **

**He flipped the cover and came to the dedication.**

**_To my brother, my muse, and my royal-pain-in-the-butt, Sam Chambers_**

**Sawyer froze. **

**"Oh my God…"**

**XXXXXX**

**"JACEY!"**

**Jacey jumped, and stared as Sawyer came crashing through the jungle. **

**"Do you have a brother?" Sawyer demanded breathlessly.**

**"Uh…" Jacey glanced around. "I have four, why?"**

**"Who's the oldest?"**

**This struck Jacey as an odd question, but she went with it. "Sam. Why?"**

**"He a tall guy? Hazel eyes…your color hair…" Sawyer's face went white. "Oh my God, you're Sam's little sister…I kissed Sam's little sister…"**

**"You know my brother?" Jacey said, still feeling as if she missed something. **

**"He's gonna kill me," Sawyer said feverishly, running his hands through his hair.**

**Seeing Sawyer terrified like this was unnerving. "How's he gonna kill you? We're on an island." Jacey pointed out.**

**"HE'LL STILL KILL ME!" Sawyer yelled. "You don't get it, do you? Sam's got spies everywhere!" **

**Jacey backed up the truck. "Wait a minute. You know my brother?"**

**Sawyer remembered whom he was speaking to. "Uh…no, why do you ask?" Sawyer said as he quickly skedaddled.**

**Jacey blinked. "Does anyone know what just happened here?" **

**XXXXXX**

**Jack and Locke were at it again. Jacey rolled her eyes. They were all gathered at the beach, watching Jack and Locke hiss at each other like two high school girls. Something about the guns, something about who had them, blah blah blah.**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!  
Everyone turned towards the sound of the gunfire. Jacey blinked. Sawyer strode up, carrying a rifle. **

**"You gave _him_ the guns?" Jack practically shrieked at Locke.**

**"No, I hid them," Locke said, shocked.**

**"That's right Jack," Sawyer called. "He's as stupid as you are. You were so busy worrying about each other, you never even saw me coming, did you? How about you listen up? Cuz I'm only going to say this once."**

**"What?" Zane called. **

**Sawyer glared at him. "You took my stuff. While I was off trying to get us help—to get us rescued—you found my stash, and you took it, divvied it up—my shaving cream, my batteries, even my beer." He stared hard at Robbins. "My books."**

**Robbins merely looked at him as if he was a mildly interesting T.V show.**

**"And then something else happened," Sawyer continued. "You decided these two boys were going to tell you what to do and when to do it. Well, I'm done taking orders. And I don't want my stuff back. Shaving cream don't matter, batteries don't matter. The only things that matter now, are guns. And if you want one, you're going to have to come to me to get it." He looked at Sayid.**

**"Oh, you want to torture me, don't you?" He sneered. "Show everybody how civilized you are. Go ahead, but I'll die before I give them back. And then you'll really be screwed, won't you?"**

**"New sheriff in town, boys!" Sawyer announced. "You all best get used to it." And with that inspiring note, Sawyer sauntered off.**

**"Nice speech," Jacey muttered, considering this change of plans carefully. **

**"Sooo…" Zane said conversationally. "At about what time do you think Sawyer went to _THE DARK SIDE_?"**

**Jacey walked away from the group. She went to Sawyer and gave him an incomprehensible look.**

**"Got somethin' to say, Jace?" Sawyer snapped. **

**Jacey nodded. "What do you want for a gun?"**


	13. To JC

AN: Hello! I have returned! (briefly) I am determined to catch myself up so I'm back on track, but it's been so hard…I've had so many issues going, family issues, school issues, guy issues…

**Jacey: Haha! You have guy issues!  
Me: SHUT UP!  
So anyway…OH MY GOD, MICHAEL SHOT ANA-LUCIA AND LIBBY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT, TRUE I WAS PISSED AT ANA FOR SLEEPING WITH SAWYER BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FREAKING SHOOT HER!**

**All right, I'm okay I swear…(continues to hyperventilate)**

**Spuffyshipper- Haha. Couldn't eat my lasagna tonight. I usually like lasagna, but when you've been staring at dead pig fetuses for a week, it kinda takes away your appetite.**

**Padfoot1979- Thank you! I love following J.J's plans every week, even when he makes it really difficult (like when he had Ana-Lucia sleep with Sawyer. God, that was aggravating…) But most of it comes from my random ideas that pop into my head, usually during a math class.**

**Artistgirl727- (in Yoda voice) Mmm. J.J enjoys making difficult my life he does. Mmm. Ivan's past is coming up soon, I just need to get other chapters situated. **

**Regan Trinity- Thank you! I heart Sam. :-D**

**Amethyst Prongs- Wow. I don't think a review has made me laugh that hard before. It'd probably go kinda like this:**

**THE REUINION**

**Sam: Sawyer! You're alive!**

**Sawyer: Sam! Hell, yeah, I'm alive!  
(Sam sees Jacey holding Sawyer's hand)**

**Sam: Not for long! (pulls out gun)**

**Sawyer: AAAAAHHHH! (runs for his life)**

**Sam: (chasing Sawyer) Trying to con my sister? Trying to get into her pants? YOU'RE GONNA DIE MAN!**

**Tee hee. That was fun.**

**Non-damsel- Here's a Robbins episode just for you! I love Sam. He's awesome. Possibly one of the coolest characters I've ever created, and hell, we haven't even seen him in the present tense!**

**KiPpiEi- Thank you! Yay for new reviewers!**

**Freckles-101- Nick's gonna be slightly MIA till the end of the week, which is extremely creepy of him. Hehe. Jack is a control freak. It's funny cuz it's true.**

**Whirlwind-2005- I just think Jacey likes guns, don't you? BANG! Wow, I've been up way too late. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost, J.J Abrams and Damon Lindelof own it, and oh my God, why did they have Ana-Lucia sleep with Sawyer those stupid idiots, and why did they have Michael shoot her, AHHHHHHHHHH.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Robbins glanced up as the door opened. Sgt. Sam Austen, walked in and collapsed on his cot with a sigh. _**

_**"Austen," Robbins acknowledged.**_

_**"Robbins," Austen mumbled back.**_

_**"Tired?" Robbins asked.**_

_**"Mmmmhrmm…" Austen rolled over and looked at him. "Captive's been giving us trouble."**_

_**"The one who's translating for you?" Robbins questioned.**_

_**"Yeah. Says Tariq doesn't know where the pilot is," Austen commented.**_

_**Robbins rolled his eyes. "Sounds like bullshit to me." **_

_**Austen nodded exasperatedly. "Gonna have to get Inman to take over."**_

_**A derisive snort came from across the room. Austen sat up and glared at the source. **_

_**"Got something to say, Chambers?" He snarled.**_

_**Justin Campbell Chambers, 'J.C' to Robbins and Austen, gave Austen a cool glance. Robbins sighed. Austen and Chambers were coke and pepsi to each other, and simply seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot from the moment that they had met. Everything was a competition between them. It drove Robbins bananas. **_

_**"You're too nice, Austen," J.C informed him. "You don't know how to get through to these people."**_

_**"Oh, and I suppose you could do so much better," Austen snapped.**_

_**"Damn right I could," J.C snapped back. He was about to say more, but Robbins cut him to it.**_

_**"J.C, cut the crap," Robbins ordered. "I'm sick of you two. Either knock it off, or I kick both your asses."**_

_**J.C and Austen looked slightly mollified, for everyone knew that Robbins made no light threats. **_

_**"Sorry, Jeff," J.C muttered. **_

_**Robbins shook his head. "J.C, you drive me bananas. What am I gonna do with you?"**_

_**J.C shrugged good-naturedly. "Dunno, Jeff." He blinked. "I heard you're getting shipped off to a different base. That true?" **_

_**"Yep," Robbins confirmed. "I'm leaving in about two weeks."**_

_**"I'll be going to Baghdad then," J.C remarked. He grinned. "That oughtta be loads of fun."**_

** END FLASHBACK**

**Sawyer grinned. It was like Christmas. It was like his birthday. Hell, it was like his birthday _on_ Christmas! **

**"What do I want for a gun?" He pondered. Jacey rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.**

**"Nine millimeter or rifle?" He asked.**

**"Rifle," Jacey said immediately. **

**Sawyer's grin widened. "Ooh, Jacey, the bigger the gun, the bigger the price. I could ask for…" He trailed off considering. **

**Sawyer shrugged. "Since I'm in such a good mood I'll cut my price. I might ask for a favor later, however."**

**"Whatever," Jacey said brusquely. "What do you want?" **

**"A kiss," Sawyer said smugly. He smiled expectantly.**

**"Fine," Jacey said curtly. She smiled as well, with almost equal smugness.**

**If Sawyer had been slightly more sober and paying attention, he'd have caught that smile and become more suspicious. **

**But it was too late, because Jacey had leaned in kissed him and _that_ was a lot more interesting than Jacey's ulterior motives. **

**Jacey near about forgot her ulterior motive. It was frankly hard to concentrate on her goals at the present moment. **

**Sawyer broke off a little bit, stared at her, and then kissed her again, a little more deeply than before.**

**A tiny voice in Jacey's head shrieked, _No fair! Two for the price of one! You should get two guns! _But that voice was very small and easy to ignore. **

**Finally, Sawyer stopped and stepped away from her with extreme reluctance on his face. Jacey noticed that her arms were wrapped around his neck. She backed off with extreme haste. **

**What had she wanted again? Oh yeah, the rifle. Gotta get the rifle.**

**"So," Jacey cleared her throat awkwardly. "The rifle."**

**"Oh yeah, the rifle," Sawyer remembered quickly and said, "I'll get it to you in an hour."**

**"Fine," Jacey said dazedly. Had she been thinking a little more clearly she'd have demanded it now but her thoughts seemed intent on replaying the image of Sawyer's arms around her and that kiss…**

**_REMEMBER THE ULTERIOR MOTIVE!_ That little annoying voice screamed in her head. **

**Oh yeah. The ulterior motive. "By the way, I'm going to write a letter," She announced.**

**"Are ya now," Sawyer said with extreme disinterest as he plopped down. _His _ thoughts were also on that kiss. Dammit, why did he stop? He wasn't a gentleman. He'd never tried to be. And hell, he had wanted a lot more than one measly kiss.**

**"Yup. Message in a bottle." Jacey cleared her throat nonchalantly. "To Sam."**

**_Any_ mention of Sam's name sobered up Sawyer immediately. He leaped up. "You can't do that!"**

**"You know, I think I'll mention you too," Jacey mimed writing a letter. "Dear Sam, life is good on the island. Had to kiss one of your cohorts to get a gun, but…" **

**"Bad idea! Bad idea!" Sawyer yelped. "Sam's got spies everywhere!" **

**"You make my brother sound like some kind of mob boss," Jacey said disgustedly. "He may have had some shady dealings in the past, but Sam Chambers is not as bad as you think he is!" Jacey's tone had raised with each syllable. **

**A nervous-looking man who had been walking by stopped dead at the mention of Sam Chambers. "Did you just say Sam Chambers?" He whispered. **

**"Uh…yeah. What's it to you?" Jacey raised an eyebrow.**

**"OH MY GOD, HE'S AFTER ME!" The man howled. "I swear, I'll get the money to him! I swear to God! Don't let him kill me!" The man clutched Jacey's shirt in pure agony.**

**"Hey, hey, get off the lady," Sawyer snapped shoving him off of Jacey. The man gave Jacey a frightened look and ran off at top speed. **

**Sawyer gave Jacey a _look._ **

**"He could've meant a _different_ Sam Chambers," Jacey said weakly. **

**XXXXXX**

**Robbins cocked an eyebrow as Jacey trooped in, rifle over her shoulder.**

**"Where'd you get that?" Robbins asked, even though he knew the answer.**

**"I refuse to dignify that with a response," Jacey muttered.**

**FLASHBACK**

**_"That your daughter, Austen?" Robbins asked curiously. Austen had been holding a picture and looking at it lovingly._**

_**"Yep," Austen said proudly. "Pretty isn't she?"**_

_**J.C trotted over and peered at the picture. "Yeah," He agreed. "But my daughters are prettier." He affirmed, showing them a picture with obvious pride. **_

_**"Good God, J.C," Robbins said. "How many of them are there?"**_

_**"Seven," J.C smirked. "Four boys and three girls, two sets of twins." **_

_**"Sheesh, you and your wife must keep busy," Robbins laughed. **_

_**"Oh we do," J.C grinned. "In both senses." His face immediately sobered. Robbins shot him a dirty look. No talking about loving wives in front of Austen. Austen's wife had left him and he was still in love with her. **_

_**There was a long pause. But Austen, thankfully, broke the silence saying, "Sorry, Chambers, but your daughters combined aren't nearly as pretty as my girl."**_

_**"Is that so?" J.C challenged.**_

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Two Years Later. Robbins Retirement.**_

_**A knock came at the door. **_

_**Robbins glanced up from his book. He got up and opened the door. Sgt. Sam Austen stood before him.**_

_**"Austen!" Robbins cried jovially. He hugged him. "What the hell are you doing here?"**_

_**"Was in town," Austen smiled. "Thought I'd drop by."**_

_**"Well, come on in!" Robbins ushered him through. "We'll have a drink."**_

_**"I'll pass, I can't stay long," Austen smiled. "But it's good to see you, Jeff."**_

_**"How's your daughter…Katie, I think her name is?" **_

_**Austen's smile faded. "She's, uh…she's good. I don't…see her much anymore."**_

_**"That's too bad. Have you heard from J.C? How's he doing?" Robbins grinned.**_

_**Austen looked shocked. "You didn't hear?"**_

_**"Hear what?" Robbins asked slowly.**_

_**"About what happened in Baghdad," Austen looked weary. "I guess you couldn't have…"**_

_**"What?" Robbins whispered.**_

_**"The unit he was in got open fired upon on the third day there. J.C…someone had sent this twelve-year-old kid out there. In open combat. Because J.C's a damn good person, he ran out to get the kid out of there but…" Austen closed his eyes. "It was one of Saddam's supporters. They'd sent their kid as a suicide bomber and…J.C and the kid died that day."**_

_**Robbins closed his eyes and moaned. "Seven kids and a wife," He murmured. "Good God."**_

_**Austen blinked. "He left you something. I didn't know you didn't know about his death. I guess…he left you this. Told me, if he ever got killed, to give this to you. I told him to shut the hell up, but he was firm. So here." Austen handed him a brown package.**_

_**Robbins looked at it.**_

_**"Listen…I gotta go." Austen gave him an awkward hug. "I'll see you around, okay?" He let himself out.**_

_**Robbins slowly opened the package. It was a black leather bound Bible. **_

_**Hot rage boiled inside him. Dammit, J.C knew he was an atheist! **_

_**But maybe…that's why he'd given it to him…**_

_**Robbins poured himself a glass of bourbon. He raised it. **_

**_"To J.C," He smiled. "That guy drove me bananas." _ **


	14. Girl's Night Out

**AN: So. I'm late. I'm extremely late. Actually, I doubt I'll get caught up by the premier. Gulp. So, I'm writing on a typewriter, and sending these chapters via email to artistgirl727 who this chapter is now dedicated to cuz she's my new hero (_artistgirl727 starts to sing 'Wind Beneath My Wings')_. This is what happens when one's computer breaks down during the summer and no one will get me a new one. Sigh. Enjoy guys, and please review. It'd really make my day.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost or Jurassic Park.**

_**Artistgirl727 owns her character though :p **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jacey was bored.**

**Everybody but Robbins had moved down to the beach. The caves were a lot more peaceful now, but it was so quiet it made Jacey want to fling something.**

**She was also worried about Angela. Angela had gotten a lot quieter lately. She had a hollow expression under her eyes, as if she was expecting the worst. She refused to tell Jacey what was wrong, but stuck to her like glue. Her actions disturbed Jacey.**

**Jacey glanced over at her daughter. Angela was sifting dirt through her fingers, with that scared, hunted expression again.**

**"Hey Angela," Jacey called to her. Angela looked up.**

**"I was thinking, maybe it might be time for a change of scene," She started slowly. "Would you like to move back down to the beach?"**

**Angela's whole expression became bright. "Yes!" She said, with an odd note of relief in her tone. "It has a lot more people there! It'll be safer."**

**Jacey looked hard at Angela. Was she worried about safety? Jacey carried her rifle with her constantly and hardly ever left Angela's side. Why was she worried?**

**"Okay," Jacey smiled at her daughter. "Let's go."**

**XXXXX**

**Angela had packed her things surprisingly fast. She seemed unnaturally eager to leave the caves.**

**Maybe she misses Walt, Jacey thought. Maybe she felt safer with another kid her age.**

**They reached the beach in about an hour's time. They picked out a spot near four palm trees and about four yards from the tree line.**

**Angela liked that it was closer to the ocean, and she could go swimming in the morning. (Under Jacey's close supervision, no one had forgotten about Joanne)**

**Jacey liked the palm trees shade. She planned on making a large hammock that strung between all four of them, and building a big beach house out of pieces of the fuselage and palm branches.**

**The only problem with their spot was the rather close proximity to Sawyer's tent.**

**"Maybe we could find a different place," Jacey suggested after discovering this problem.**

**"Mom, we can't," Angela argued. "All the good places were taken when everyone moved back to the beach at the same time. We got here late."**

**"Besides," She added. "I like being near to Sawyer. He's got all the guns. It's the safest place."**

**Jacey muttered something incoherent and stalked off to work on their shelter.**

**XXXXXX**

**For a small time being, Jacey set up a shabby little tent using a piece of tarp and two long sticks. Their first night on the beach, Jacey quickly found the downside to the lovely ocean view.**

**She was awakened in the middle of the night by Claire's baby.**

**Angela simply grunted and turned over and went back to sleep. But Jacey had always been a light sleeper and just lay there, hoping Aaron would shut up soon and go back to sleep.**

**To no avail.**

**But suddenly, she heard Kate shouting, "What are you doing here? Get away from her! Get away! What do you think you're doing here?"**

**Jacey shot out of bed and ran to the sound of Kate's yells.**

**She found Claire, holding Aaron, with a scared, dazed look on her face, and Kate shouting at the French chick to get out of the camp.**

**Rousseau looked mournfully at them, and turned away, heading back into the jungle.**

**"What happened?" Kate asked, concerned. "What'd she say?"**

**"You all right?" Jacey asked as well.**

**"She said there's something wrong with him," Claire said shakily.**

**Claire looked seriously worried. Jack came down from the hatch and looked over Aaron, said he was fine, except for a virus that would probably just run its course. Claire did not look reassured.**

**The next morning, she rounded up Kate, Kristin, and Jacey to go talk to Libby.**

**"Are you sure about this?" Kate said to Claire. "We don't really know her."**

**"She locked my daughter in a pit," Jacey said flatly, not liking the idea at all. Jacey had a very nasty prejudice against the tailies, especially Ana-Lucia.**

**"I think she can help me," Claire said and Kristin agreed, ending the discussion. Libby was with Hurley, feeding Vincent.**

**"Hey," Libby greeted them politely.**

**"Hey guys," Hurley greeted them happily. Jacey smiled. She rather hoped that Libby and Hurley would get together. Hurley certainly was the only one of them who deserved it.**

**"So you're a shrink, right?" Claire demanded, cutting straight to the point.**

**"I'm a clinical psychologist, but 'shrink' works too," Libby said smiling.**

**"Can you help people remember things?" Claire asked.**

**"I guess it depends on what you need to remember," Libby looked at Claire curiously.**

**All five girls took a walk, as Claire explained to Libby about when Ethan kidnapped her and Kristin told her what all she could remember. Libby didn't think both of them had amnesia, but that their mind was blocking something traumatizing that had happened to them.**

**Claire promptly replied that Libby needed to unblock those memories.**

**Which was how Jacey and Kate got stuck baby-sitting Aaron while Claire, Kristin, and Libby did some weird guru-yoga thing.**

**Kate really didn't mind it. She must've baby-sat when she was a teenager or something. But Jacey had a terminal fear of babies.**

**"Do you want to hold him?" Kate asked. Jacey and Kate were currently being politely civil to each other, while thinking nasty thoughts about each other privately. They were progressing in their relationship.**

**Jacey gave Kate a look of pure terror. "No thanks," She said quickly.**

**"You sure?" Kate asked, rather puzzled.**

**"I don't, really, like babies...they kind of...scare me..." Jacey trailed off.**

**Kate stared at her. "You have a kid," She pointed out.**

**"I adopted Angela when she was four," Jacey corrected her. "She was a toddler. She was past the scary breakable baby phase."**

**Kate gave her a weird look and continued to bounce the baby.**

**Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by Claire's screams. Jacey and Kate ran over to see Claire panicking, shrieking something about Ethan.**

**"What happened?" Kate demanded. She glared at Libby. "What did you do?"**

**"Nothing, she just..." Libby stopped helplessly.**

**Claire continued to yell about Ethan. "He was giving me an exam, he shot me with something."**

**"Claire," Libby said in the I'm-going-to-humor-you voice. "What you saw could be combining experiences from before the crash, to things that happened here on the island--"**

**"No!" Claire exclaimed. "It was real! It was real!"**

**"Claire, you need to stop shouting, it's not good for Aaron--" Kate started.**

**"You know what? Aaron is sick, okay?" Claire yelled at Kate as she snatched her son away from her.**

**"I need to find that place, that room! It's real, okay? It's real! And there's medicine there, for the baby. I need to find it." Claire looked desperately at Kate and Jacey.**

**"Kate," She pleaded. "Jacey, help me find it."**

**When Claire gave her the sad blue-eyed Aussie look, it was frankly impossible to say no. Kate and Jacey agreed.**

**XXXXXX**

**"You're pretty quiet," Jacey told Kristin as they were walking back to their campsite.**

**"Yeah," Kristin replied. The silence was driving Jacey insane.**

**"Please, Kris. Tell me what you saw. You can trust me," Jacey pleaded with her.**

**Kristin sighed and stopped walking. She looked at her older friend and began talking about her visions that she saw.**

**"I was on the same plane as you were and I remember just sitting there when the plane started to shake. The next that happened was when I woke up on the ground. I remember my head hurting and I somehow walked into the jungle. I kept hearing Max yelling at me to get out, but I couldn't see him-"**

**"Max?"**

**"Yeah, my spirit guide. Remember?"**

**"Oh, right," Jacey replied. She was still curious and skeptical about Kris's abilities.**

**"Anyway," Kristin continue. "I just kept on walking when I saw him."**

**"Who?"**

**Kristin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was him, Jacey. It was Ethan. He took me for some reason that I don't know. He probably heard me talking out loud and I don't know, I guess he thought I was special."**

**"But why did he take you right away?"**

**"I don't know, Jacey. I'll probably never know. That's why I'm going with you guys. I want to find out more about the place he took me and hopefully, my memories will come back."**

**Jacey sighed and shook her head. Kristin spoke up again. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a few."**

**Jacey nodded and watched her go back to her area. Jacey started to head back to her area. Angela is not going to like this at all.**

**XXXXXX**

**"But why do you have to go?" Angela whined.**

**"Because, Claire asked me to," Jacey said. For reasons unknown to me, she added privately to herself. "I won't be gone long. Elizabeth will watch you, and you can play with Lucy." Jacey packed a knapsack, filling it with water bottles and a sweater. She wasn't exactly the happiest about spending bonding time with Kate (at least Kristin was going, she thought), but she supposed desperate times called for desperate measures. Claire was asking people she trusted to go with her. Of course, the most likely reason Claire had asked her to go along was because Jacey had the rifle, but Jacey like to think it was because she trusted her.**

**"So, I hear you're apart of the Thelma and Louise gang. To bad you don't have a car to ride over the side of a cliff."**

**Jacey refused to turn her head. "I'm going to pretend you're not there, Sawyer," She called. "So when I turn around, you better really be gone."**

**"Fraid life don't work that way, sweetheart," Sawyer sauntered around her and made her look at him. "Can't just ignore things you don't wanna see."**

**"Nice little place you got here," Sawyer smirked at their pitiful little tent. "Guess I should be callin' you neighbor."**

**Jacey sucked in her breath. "Angela wanted to move. She picked out the location."**

**"Right," Sawyer dismissed that with a wave of his hand.**

**His tone changed slightly. "So you're goin' out there with them, huh?"**

**"Yeah," Jacey said shouldering her rifle. "I'm well armed."**

**Sawyer's lips curved in memory of how she got the gun, but wisely chose not to make a crack about it.**

**"Well," Sawyer said. "Since I'd be bored if you got killed, here." He tossed her a small box.**

**Jacey caught it and glanced at it. It was rifle ammo.**

**"Thanks," She said cautiously. She looked at him, expecting an ulterior motive. "I'm not gonna kiss you for it."**

**Sawyer grinned. "'Course not. It's my turn." Jacey immediately stiffened. "But later. When you're not expecting it."**

**"What happened to the leaving me alone because of Sam thing?" Jacey demanded.**

**Sawyer shrugged. "Sam ain't here," His eyes shifted, as if checking to make sure. "And I'm known for pushing my luck."**

**"Whatever," Jacey rolled her eyes. She turned to leave, spotting Claire, Kristin, and Kate a few yards ahead of her.**

**Sawyer put his hand on her shoulder. "You be careful, G.I Jane."**

**Jacey winced. "That better not be a new nickname."**

**Sawyer grinned at her. "You need one, Jace. Everyone's got one but you."**

**XXXXXX**

**It started out well, with Kate leading the way, being the best tracker among them. They chatted, and then Claire brought up the subject of Rousseau and Kate told them that she'd come here with a research team.**

**"What happened to them?" Claire asked.**

**Kate sort of paused. "They died," She said shortly.**

**Uh, oh, Jacey thought. She looked at Kristin and she started to glare at Jacey.**

**"I don't know _everything_," Kristin hissed at her.**

**Claire noticed the pause. "How?"**

**Kate cleared her throat. "Tracks end here, trail stops."**

**She is so avoiding the question, Jacey thought.**

**"Kate," Claire said, smelling a rat. "How did they die?"**

**"She killed them," Kate said softly.**

**"What?" Claire was horrified. "Why would she--"**

**"Because they were infected," A new voice joined them.**

**It was Rousseau.**

**Oh great, Jacey thought. The French chick who hears voices and has a bigger rifle than I do. Perfect.**

**Immediately following, was a confrontation between Rousseau and Claire. Claire demanded that Rousseau take her back there, mentioning a teenage girl, some room, medicine, and a bunch of random things. She used the scary blue-eyed Aussie look. Rousseau took the lead.**

**She took them about a mile into a clearing in the middle of the jungle. And then she stopped.**

**And demanded to know where to go next.**

**"What!" Jacey popped a gasket. "You're showing us where to go!"**

**And then Claire snapped, that she didn't know where to go, that's what she knew, because she (meaning Claire) had scratched her (meaning Rousseau) because she (meaning Rousseau again) was taking her back to them.**

**Which really pissed off Rousseau who grabbed Claire and started shaking her, screaming that she'd lied.**

**Which pissed off Kate who pulled out her gun and aimed it at Rousseau, telling her to back off.**

**By this time, Jacey and Kristin were really confused.**

**"I should write a book," She muttered. "The Island Soap Opera." Kristin started to giggle quietly.**

**Rousseau walked towards Kate's pointed gun. "Go ahead," She whispered. "Please. Do it."**

**By this time, Claire had wandered off, and Kate and Jacey edged away from Rousseau (who had by this time officially freaked them both out) and ran after her while Kristin stayed behind and started to speak with her.**

**They caught up to her, and found her staring at a log. She ran off again, looking like a bloodhound who'd caught the scent of a rabbit.**

**And that's when she found it.**

**"A hatch," Jacey murmured. "Another one."**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**This one seemed bigger to Jacey. It had more concrete and had a flickering light, as if the electrical power had been turned off.**

**Jacey and Kate went off to try and turn on the power. They found the fusebox and flicked the power back on. The two of them watched with satisfaction as the power came on.**

**"Let there be light," Kate said.**

**"Mm," Jacey agreed. "So here's the part where the velociraptors jump out from behind and attack us."**

**Kate slowly turned at looked at her.**

**"What, you've never seen Jurassic Park?" Jacey asked. Kate ignored her and went out to check out another room.**

**"I love that movie," Jacey said to herself, following Kate.**

**They found a strange room with a bunch of lockers inside it. Kate opened one, and found a fake beard and theatrical glue.**

**Jacey was frowning. Kate looked at her wordlessly.**

**"It's an act," Jacey said softly. "And here are the costumes. But what is the play?"**

**They were interrupted by Claire's calls for help with something. They joined her in some weird abandoned nursery and opened a refrigerated locker.**

**There was nothing inside.**

**"It was in here, the vaccine was in here!" Claire shouted, banging the locker. She shouted at Rousseau, demanding to know where it was. It started getting hard to understand for Jacey afterwards. What she made out was that apparently it was Rousseau herself who'd rescued Claire. Wait, no, Claire said something about a teenage girl rescuing her. Ah, and then Rousseau found her in the jungle and carried her back to the campsite.**

**Weird.**

**XXXXX**

**As they were walking back, Jacey asked Kristin if she found anything. Kristin formed a small smile and nodded.**

**"I will tell you when I'm ready," she said.**

**Jacey sighed. She hated when she hid things like that, but she agreed to give Kristin some time to let her sort out her new-found memories.**

**XXXXX**

**When they got back, it wasn't a total loss. Aaron's fever went down after a bit, so he wasn't infected with the evil disease that made Rousseau wack all her team.**

**When Jacey returned, she didn't even think about working on her tent. She simply flopped down and closed her eyes.**

**"Tired, Mom?" Angela asked.**

**Jacey sighed through her nose. "Let's never move again."**


	15. Bacon Falling from the Sky

AN: Hey guys, thanks so much for your patience. I'm not gonna reply to reviews for a bit till I get caught up, but please don't let that stop you from reviewing! I love you all! Everyone give hugemongous hugs to artistgirl727 who is updating this and if you have dogs, be sure to make them give her big wet puppy kisses. (Phoenix gives hugemongous hug to Artistgirl727 and sets her puppy on her who promptly attacks her with big wet puppy kisses _Artistgirl727- 'AHHHH, puppy germs! Ah, oh well, you're just too darn cute.'_)

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. I think. Don't own Kristin either.

_AN from Artistgirl727- Hey guys! I'm sorry that it took me so long to put this up. I had to go to work and school, but I finally had some free time. Well, enjoy the chappy from Phoenix!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I bet four papayas," Hurley announced.

"You can't bet, I just bet," Sawyer said, sounding annoyed. "You can either call, or raise, or lay em' down, muttonchops."

Hurley looked at Kate.

"Don't look at me," She told him.

Hurley looked at Jacey. Jacey looked back at him, displaying the perfect poker face.

"Lay them down, Hurley. He's got you beat." Jack appeared out of nowhere, observing their poker game.

"Dude, I've got a killer hand here," Hurley announced.

"No, you don't," Jack said flatly.

"But you don't even know..." Hurley tried.

"You've got a baby straight," Jack said in his annoying know-it-all voice. He nodded towards Sawyer. "He's got the flush."

"What about me? What do I got?" Kate challenged.

"Hard to say. You're just playing for the fun of it." Jack smiled.

"What about me?" Jacey wanted to know.

"You're just playing cuz Kate's playing," Jack informed her.

Jacey paused. "I fold," She said.

"Well, fun's not bad. You should try it sometime," Kate teased.

Jack smiled but shook his head. "Don't call him, Hurley," He warned, starting to walk away.

"Hey Amarillo Slim!" Sawyer called after him. Jack turned. "You think because you watch poker on T.V you can tussle with the big boys?"

"I've gotta head back to the hatch," Jack said.

"Hatch ain't goin' nowhere, Doc," Sawyer smirked. "So how about you put your mangoes where your mouth is?"

"I guess I could play a hand or two," Jack allowed.

Robbins, who'd been keeping quiet throughout, immediately said, "I fold!"

It wasn't long before Jack had a healthy-sized pile of fruits at his side.

"Dude, you got me," Hurley sighed.

Kate sighed as well. "I'm out."

Sawyer, surprisingly, was enjoying the game. "Think you're in my head, Doc?"

Jack gave him a comforting smile. "You've still got three papayas." He took a sip of water. "Call or fold."

"Well, you're in trouble now," Sawyer said smugly. "Pocket queens makes me a set." He threw back his head and smiled with those deadly dimples of his, and chuckled.

Jacey raised her eyebrows in mild admiration. But she sensed something coming.

Jack calmly laid his hand down. "Kings wired," He said smoothly. Sawyer's smile faltered.

Kate and Jacey started laughing. "Whoa, dude," Hurley said in awe.

Jack, who had suddenly realized why Sawyer enjoyed being a smart aleck, (because it was fun!) said, "But at least I'm not in your head."

"Jack, you're my hero," Jacey giggled. Sawyer's smile completely faded.

There was a pause as Sawyer chewed on the idea of being beaten. "Well, I guess that's it," Jack said finally.

"What do you mean, it?" Sawyer asked testily.

"Sawyer, you're busted, I got it all," Jack told him. "Wouldn't be fair for you to go pick more mangoes."

Sawyer was liking less and less of the concept called, 'losing.'

"Well, I've got a helluva lot more than mangoes," Sawyer informed him. "You wanna play real stakes? Name 'em."

Jack chuckled, smelling poor sportsmanship. "It's a pile of fruit, man."

"Yeah, and I want it back," Sawyer coughed. This whole 'losing' thing was not cool at all.

"Should I go and get a ruler?" Kate laughed.

Jacey looked at Kate. "I don't get it," She said.

Sawyer paused, glancing at all of them. "Fun time's over, Mongo. Why not hit the buffet?" Sawyer said meanly to Hurley.

Hurley looked hurt. "But I wanna..."

"Come on, Hurley, let's go. Leave these boys to their sandbox." Kate said good-naturedly. The two of them left.

But Jacey, who would do the opposite of Kate if she ever got the chance, stayed to watch. She was not easily deterred by Sawyer's cruel insults. She felt bad for Hurley though. However, Jacey was a strong believer in karma, and Sawyer would get his someday.

Jack looked disappointed at Kate's leaving. Sawyer shifted his shoulders and said, "One more hand, Doc. What's it gonna take?"

Jack was prepared. "The medicine you stole from the armory. All of it," He declared.

Sawyer wasn't exactly happy with this arrangement, but he agreed in the end. As Sawyer shuffled the cards, he said in a falsely casual voice, "So where'd you learn to play cards, Doc?" His eyes were positively murderous.

"Phuket," Jack answered promptly, in the same tone as one might say, 'Chicago.'

Sawyer blinked. "What the hell were you doing in Thailand?"

This time Jack blinked. Sawyer smiled.

"What, you don't think I know where Phuket is?" Sawyer chuckled. "Just cuz I dropped out in the ninth grade, don't make me an idiot."

"You dropped out in the ninth grade?" Jacey asked, honestly interested. Sawyer gave her a look.

Jacey sighed. "That shows you the worth of education nowadays," she muttered under her breath. "Got my masters' at Washu and I have no idea where the hell Phuket is."

Sawyer continued the conversation. "Far east, huh? Wouldn't have taken you for a world traveler. That where you got the art on your shoulder?"

Jack glanced at his tattoos, and turned compulsively away, as if remembering something painful. "How about you deal again?"

Sawyer looked surprised. "What?"

"This time, from the top of the deck," Jack said.

Sawyer looked truly astonished, but then a devilish smile covered his face. "Well, I had to try."

They both shared a laugh.

Jacey stared at both of them. "This is getting Twilight Zone guys, I'm out of here."

XXXXXXXXX

There was a large crowd of people watching the game, using a pair of binoculars Hurley had conjured up somewhere.

"Ooh, are we being peeping Toms?" Zane asked brightly.

"Jack and Sawyer are going to beat each other up," Hurley informed them.

"Cool," Someone said. "My money's on Jack."

"Nuh uh," Jacey disagreed. "Sawyer's got the abs. And the guns. If he doesn't beat up Jack, he'll shoot him."

"But that'd be cheating," Elizabeth protested.

They all looked at her.

"Never mind," She said.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day, there was a weird rumor going on. A bunch of people were running into the jungle.

"What's going on?" Angela asked curiously.

"Dunno," Jacey said. She grinned. "Let's find out."

They dashed after Jin and Sun who were following a couple of other people.

They passed by Hurley and Libby. "What's going on?" Libby called to them.

"They found something," Sun called back, not breaking stride. Jacey paused for half a millisecond.

"Why are there cheerios on the ground?" She wondered. But then she continued.

They came upon a huge crate, filled with food. There was some kind of parachute attached...but it was filled with FOOD!

"HOLY SHIT!" Jacey shrieked in ecstasy. She immediately started snatching stuff as fast as she possibly could.

"Angela, quick, grab those boxes!" She yelled. Angela scooped them up.

"Any of you guys see a plane last night?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I saw one, Tattoo, I just decided not to tell," Sawyer fired back sarcastically.

"Gimme those crackers," Jacey grabbed them from Sawyer.

As soon as Jacey said that, (she honestly just wanted to take food from him for the fun of it) a bunch of people started grabbing and snatching.

"Geez, you guys are like locusts, how about a little order here?" Sawyer said exasperated as Jacey took a box of cookies from him.

"Shouldn't we have someone a bit more trustworthy do this?" Charlie said wryly.

"Like you, baby-knapper?" Sawyer retorted.

"Gimme that risotto," Jacey said, grabbing another box from Sawyer.

"WHY ARE YOU ONLY TAKING STUFF FROM ME?" Sawyer hollered at her.

Jacey blinked, contemplating. "I dunno. That's kind of like asking a dog why he likes bones."

The scrabble continued. "Hey, get your hands off those cookies," Sawyer demanded, noticing Jacey's hoard.

"No way, they're mine," Jacey clutched them to her heart.

"You better give those back," Sawyer warned.

Jacey made an obscene hand gesture.

"Fine, have it your way," Sawyer smirked. He grabbed her shoulders, leaned in...

"EEE GADS! Not in public!" Jacey shrieked, fighting him off.

Sawyer caught the cookies.

Jacey's eyes narrowed. "You're gonna regret that," She told him.

XXXXXXX

Jacey dropped her food inside their tent. They'd been making improvements to it, adding different pieces of wood, making the top portion larger and taller. Jacey was planning on adding a section to separate the tent, so there'd be a space for Angela and for her. She figured Angela would like that.

"Okay, so I got six boxes of spaghetti and macaroni, a package of bacon, and very soon I will have those cookies," Jacey vowed. She looked at Angela. "What'd you get, hon?"

Angela dumped a huge pile of boxes and jars before her. Jacey's mouth dropped open.

"How'd you get all that?" She asked.

Angela shrugged. "By looking cute."

"Hey guys!" Kristin called out to them. "I see you also got your own stash and I've got my own too. Wanna trade?"

Jacey smiled. "Sure. What do you have?"

"Let's see, I have their knockoff of Cheerios, macaroni, bread, cheese, and I did have cookies, but-"

"WHAT? What do you mean you had cookies?"

Kristin smiled sheepishly at Jacey. "Heh, I kind of, sort of, atethemall," she said the last part quickly.

"YOU ATE THEM ALL?"

"What? I've been craving cookies since I've been here and it's my right to eat as many cookies as I want, so I ate them all."

"You should have left me some."

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but you don't seem like a cookie person."

"HUH?"

"Hey, Kristin," Angela cut in quickly. "You want to trade a box of Cheerios for a jar of peanut butter?"

"Sure!"

Angela looked at Jacey with a 'told-you-so-that-the-looking-cute-works.' Jacey was still mad at Kris, but she'll forgive her later due to the idea that crossed her mind. She looked at her near-by neighbor and smiled evilly.

XXXXXXX

There was Sawyer.

There were the cookies.

The hunt was on.

Jacey crept up as silently as she could. Sawyer noticed nothing. She was behind him now, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The moment...was now.

"GIMME THOSE COOKIES!" She howled, tackling Sawyer. Sawyer, naturally, being caught unaware, fell to the ground with Jacey on top of him.

"Now look," Sawyer said. "I'm not the kind of guy to be offended when a pretty woman jumps me, but honestly, all this for cookies?"

"GIMME 'EM!" Jacey yelled, scrambling off him and making a daring stretch for them. She looked like a deranged drug addict.

But Sawyer got to them first, and unfortunately, he was mite stronger than her and had the advantage of being taller. He held them high over his head.

Jacey, who was extremely petite, scowled. "I will get those cookies, so help me I will."

Sawyer shook his head. "Never."

They gave each other the death glare.

XXXXXXXX

Jacey needed to calm down. Robbins gave her some milk and Elizabeth gave her some banana slices. They were seriously concerned about this unhealthy addiction to sugar.

She relaxed a bit, and started working on her tent again. It needed more tarp to make it complete, and Jacey wasn't sure where she could get some apart from Sawyer.

She was just wondering this when she saw Hurley collide into Sawyer.

Oh, God. This was too good to be true.

"Think you're funny?" Hurley bellowed.

"What are you doing?" Sawyer yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Hurley continued on a rant that he'd been bottling up since the day that Sawyer first called him 'Lardo.'

"GET OFF! GET OFF!" Sawyer shouted. Hurley was still beating the crap out of him.

"Let go of me!" Sawyer attempted to crawl out, but Hurley dragged him back under the tent.

Jacey looked like Christmas had come early. On her birthday!

"Lamb chop! Pork-pie! Babar! Jabba! Stay-puft! Lardo! Kong! Deep-dish!" Hurley recounted all of the mean nicknames Sawyer had ever given him, while smacking and punching him.

"Hurley, you're my hero!" Jacey called.

Eventually, Jin, (while cracking up) pulled off Hurley from Sawyer. Sawyer was completely humiliated. No, he was mortified. He'd been beaten up by _Hurley._

Sawyer stalked off. Jacey followed.

Sawyer whipped around, and snapped, "Don't you say a single word."

Jacey could hardly breathe through laughing. "This-" she gasped. "Has been the greatest-(gasp, wheeze, giggle) day of my life." (chortle, chuckle, hysterical laughter)

Sawyer folded his arms and pouted. Jacey had to try and hold still, or she'd have fallen over laughing.

"It's not funny," Sawyer sulked.

"Yes it is," Jacey said, red and out of breath. She was trying hard not to look at him, because she knew she'd double over laughing again. "That was great."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you just think it's freakin' hysterical," Sawyer fumed. "Hurley's crazy. Insane. Out of his mind."

"I don't know," Jacey giggled. "I think everyone's wanted to beat you up at some point."

XXXXXXX

"So, what we gonna do today?" Angela asked her mother as they got dressed in their half-finished tent.

"Well, we're gonna work on out little mini-house here, we're going to have an excellent dinner and lunch of macaroni and cheese, and we're going to bother Sawyer while we're at it," Jacey ticked off things with her fingers.

"Cool," Angela said agreeably. She smiled at her mother cheerfully. "I'm glad we moved down to the beach."

"I'm glad that you're doing better, sweetie," Jacey ruffled her daughter's hair. "You seemed really depressed when we were at the caves."

Angela traced the fringe of her blanket. "It's safer here. More people. We were so isolated at the caves...but here we'll be safe."

Jacey kissed the top of her daughter's head and exited the tent. Angela followed.

"What's for breakfast?" Angela asked.

"For breakfast," Jacey held up a package. "Bacon and fruit salad. The fruit salad will be homemade, and the bacon will be good and packaged."

"Yum!" Angela said excitedly.

Jacey started a fire while Angela gathered firewood at the tree line. Soon they had a wonderfully smelling pile of sizzling bacon.

"What's cookin' hot stuff?"  
Jacey groaned. "'Hot stuff'? Please, Sawyer, I thought you had a little more imagination than that."

"I'm workin' on it, I'm workin' on it," Sawyer grumbled. He brightened. "Is that bacon?"

"I'm sure you have at least fifteen piles of it in your stash," Jacey snorted.

"True," Sawyer agreed. "But nothin' beats a pretty girl cookin' it for me."

"Well, this pretty girl is hogging all the bacon for herself and her daughter," Jacey announced.

"Please?"

"No." Jacey said firmly. She lit up. "But maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Sawyer sighed.

Jacey smiled sweetly. "The cookies?"

"No," Sawyer said shortly.

Jacey turned and said loudly, "Mmmm...love my bacon! All nice and hot, sizzling at the edges, filled with bacony goodness...nothing beats hot bacon on a tropical island, and freshly cooked, too!"

No man can resist that kind of temptation, so Sawyer decided to make a deal. "For four pieces of bacon I'll give your four cookies."

"No way, these bacon strips are bigger than the cookies. Eight." Jacey replied.

"Eight?" Sawyer whined. Jacey shrugged.

"You could just get off your lazy butt and cook some of your own..." She suggested.

Sawyer sighed. "Fine. Eight."

XXXXXXX

So Sawyer got his bacon and Jacey got her cookies. The gods were pleased, and happiness reigned on the island. Well, not counting the Others who kidnapped people and the monster that ate the rest of the people whom the Others left behind.

But no need to worry about that, Jacey thought to herself as she savored a cookie, licking off the icing. I have cookies. Nothing bad can happen to me while I'm eating cookies.

"Hey! Jacey! Come on, meet me at the tree-line! I've got an idea!" Bernard shouted at them.

Angela spoke through a mouthful of cookies. "Whasssgoinonmmph?"

"Dunno," Jacey shrugged. "Come on, let's see."

Bernard was talking to a large group of people. He looked excited and in charge.

"Ok, so for two months we've been on this island. Two months. And we already have a water trough, and we've got a food pantry, and people are taking showers in your hatch." Bernard announced.

Oh yeah, Jacey thought. I should go down there sometime and take one. I'm getting sick of bathing in the ocean. And Angela definitely needs one too. Jacey noticed Kristin standing a couple feet away from her and saw her casually looking around. Then Kris started to lower her head towards her shoulder as if she was scratching her nose, but she realized what she was doing and started to giggle.

Kristin was taking a sniff under her arm and made a face and she looked up to see Jacey giggling at her and she turned bright red.

Bernard continued, "Have you all forgotten we crashed on this island?"

Jacey blinked. What a stupid question.

"It's like none of you want to go home again," Bernard said.

"How can you say that? Of course we want to go home again," Claire protested indignantly.

"Well, then, why aren't we doing anything about it?" Bernard demanded.

"Dude, we like, build a raft. But it got blown up," Hurley faltered.

"We've tried to get radios, transceivers, all sorts of crap to work to send a distress signal," Jacey said testily. "But Sayid said there's some weird message blocking it. Something that Rousseau sent. And that's been going on for sixteen years."

"Ok," Bernard allowed. "But what are we doing now? That pallet of food had a parachute. Which means a plane dropped it here, which means there are other planes that fly over the island. So we are going to build a sign, a massive sign along the beach, so that way if a plane flies over or a satellite takes pictures from up there, we wanna make damn sure that they know we're here."

There was a general murmur of agreement throughout. Jacey didn't really know what to think.

"Maybe we should speak to Jack about this first," Rose broke in.

"Well, do we have to run everything by Jack?" Bernard scoffed. "I mean, he's not the president. He's a doctor."

"You're a dentist," Rose snorted.

Jacey couldn't help it, she chuckled along with the rest.

Bernard coughed. "Could I just speak to you for just a second?" He said, dragging his wife away.

Whatever.

Jacey and Angela walked back to their tent, and contiuned to work. Jacey sighed as she pulled over a large piece of tarp over the frame.

She'd almost forgotten. With all the crap that'd been happening to her lately, Sawyer being Angela's father, those annoying feelings for Sawyer, and the threat of the Others looming over her head, she'd almost forgotten the one thing that should be keeping her sane and hopeful.

Home.

She missed her mother. Her mom made a great shrimp scampi. If she came home today, she was sure her mom would make that scampi. She'd probably make that chocolate strawberry cheesecake for Angela too, that was always Angela's favorite food. She'd be home for a nice family dinner, with Jory, and Julie, and Sam and Eli, and Nathan and Noah. She'd tease Julie about her latest date, play with Jory's little girl, Gracie, and comment to Sam about all the shady characters he'd been hanging out with. He'd avoid her questions, and then they'd joke with Eli, and make fun of Nathan about his stupid haircut and Noah, who didn't like seeing them fight, even just pretending, would break it up and suggest they play monopoly.

What she'd give to be home.

She continued to think about it. What would happen if a plane magically appeared and did take them away?

Her stomach lurched. She wouldn't see Sawyer again. She didn't like the feeling that that bothered her. But it did.

Then again, she might see him again. After all, Angela was his daughter.

Would he care?

Well, if she wanted to know the answer to that one, she could just walk twenty feet and ask him.

She glanced at Sawyer, who was laughing at Bernard who was explaining his great sign plan.

Nah. She'd just wonder till Jack remembered and would force the issue.

She really hoped he'd forget.


	16. Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

**AN: Hey y'all! I'm back! Woot woot! OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED EKO! (sighs) Why are they killing all the cool people? And by the way, the whole Sawyer having a daughter thing…MY IDEA! MINE! J.J totally stole it from me! He's reading my fanfiction! I swear to God! (reviewers murmur to themselves, thinking Phoenix paranoid) I'm not paranoid! It's true!**

**Everybody give Artistgirl727 big hugs and kisses for updating my past two chapters. I now have a working computer (Thank God!) so I can update myself! Yay!**

**Non-damsel: Ahhh! glomps Non-damsel I have missed you so! It's so good to be back! Stupid computer. You writing anything new lately? I have about five jillion ideas but first things first: Get this freaking thing updated! Hope you like the chapter.**

**Spuffyshipper: I think everyone did, lol. Trust me, with the stuff I got coming up, no one will be able to forget.**

**KiPpiEi: You think that's bad? I got the new computer last night and I was freaking out like a maniac. Thank goodness I didn't update then or you'd all be reading some weird stuff.**

**Pucktofaerie: Another loyal reviewer! huggles Thanks for your patience. That episode did piss me off. Kate better keep her grubby little mitzes off Sawyer, that's all I have to say. **

**Freckles-101: I have missed you! glomps with hugs I did in fact disappear off the face of the earth, and have only recently returned due to a flying toaster in space. Rousseau is freaking crazy, and Jacey is more than a little weirded out by her.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam Chambers stood in his office, frowning at his wall. The wall was covered with a large map of the world. Protruding from various countries and cities were little red pins.

Sam was staring at the pin-covered Fiji, his cunning eyes narrowed. "Hell," He muttered. "I know for a fact she isn't in Fiji."

"You're the only one who believes me, you know," A voice sighed from the doorway. Sam turned and watched his younger sister Julie walk in. Julie's usual flamboyant and flirty style was muted, and her short pixie style haircut had less bounce than usual.

Sam snorted. "I'm not saying I believe you, Jules," He informed her. "But I can't…I can't let her go without knowing if she's dead or alive. And if she is dead…then I want to bury her properly."

Julie sighed and looked at the map. "Only you would have connections in Fiji," She muttered. She glanced pleadingly at her brother. "I'm telling you, Sam, Jacey's alive. I'd know if she were dead, I—I'd just know."

"And how would you know?" Sam demanded.

Julie sighed again. "Jacey and I have always had a special connection with each other. We call it the tingly feeling. My first kiss was with Duke Collins, remember?"

"No, I don't," Sam said, making a mental note to hunt down and beat the crap out of Duke Collins.

"On that date, Jacey felt a tingling in her lips. When she got drunk that one New Years' Eve Party? I wobbled around for a while. And…" Julie licked her lips nervously. "Ah, let's just say that Jacey got quite a tingly feeling from me on prom night."

Sam scowled. "Spill it Julie, who were you with?"

Julie ignored him. "Chill, Sam. Don't worry, Jacey's still a virgin. I'd know if she weren't."

XXXXX

Miles apart, and a world away, Jacey woke up groaning. She'd had a weird dream about velociraptors with machine guns chasing them around the island and the Ninja Turtles rescuing them.

"No more cookies before bed," She muttered. She suddenly stiffened, hearing an odd sound outside of her half-finished tent.

She blinked. Wait a minute, the tent was finished.

"Angela?" Jacey called out cautiously. She nearly had a heart attack when Sawyer stuck his head inside.

"Angie's with Robbins," He grinned at her. "Robbins is reading to her. Something of C.S Lewis's, I think."

Jacey slowly nodded. "Okay…" She glanced around. "So tell me. Which of the magic fairies finished my tent? Robbins? Elizabeth? Kristin?"

"Me," Sawyer answered promptly.

Jacey nearly had a second heart attack. "You?!" She coughed.

"Yup," Sawyer said rather smugly. He gestured for her to come outside. "Looks a helluva lot better than the crap job you were doin'."

Her tent, which originally had been covered with bare patches of tarp over an overly large frame, now had palm branches decoratively covering it, and was fully covered, and not nearly as frail as when Jacey had put it up.

"Wow," Jacey said, unable to form a coherent sentence. "It's really…wow."

Sawyer gave another smug smirk. "Damn right it does. You're lucky we're neighbors, or you'd have to put up with that shitty piece of crap you called a tent."

It was very odd how Sawyer could do something nice, and still be a jackass at the same time. But Jacey was grateful.

She gave a wary smile. "Thanks," She said.

"No problem," Sawyer drawled. "Now," He said business like. "If you'll kindly cook the bacon, we can have breakfast inside your new tent, otherwise known as my masterpiece."

"Aha!" Jacey said triumphantly. "This was no random act of kindness. You were after my delicious bacon!"

Sawyer laughed. "Just get the damn bacon, I'm starving."

So Jacey walked back into her tent to dig around her stash to find the bacon. Sawyer followed.

Jacey paused. "Hey, there's that curtain I wanted for a separate area for Angela." She wrinkled. "Were you working in here while I was sleeping?"

"Yep," Sawyer said, showing no shame about it. "And you know what, Jacey? You talk in your sleep."

Jacey felt gravely insulted. "I do not!" She said hotly.

"Yes, you do," Sawyer snickered. There was a devilish twinkle in his eye. "Talkin' about me, actually. How sexy I was, how bad you wanted me, how—"

"Liar!" Jacey said throwing the package of bacon at him.

Sawyer acknowledged it. "Actually, you were muttering something about the dinosaurs gettin' a hold of the guns. Kind of weird, really."

"Not as weird as that dream where we were all at Chuckie Cheeses'," Jacey countered. Sawyer raised his hands in defeat and they laughed.

Think of that, Jacey thought. We're laughing together like friends. Very Twilight Zone.

But of course, the whole friends' moment was abruptly ruined when Sawyer leaned in and kissed her.

_Oh, shit. _Were Jacey's immediate thoughts. But she soon lost track of thinking of anything.

Sawyer stopped and grinned. "You're turn," He said. "Told ya it'd be when you'd least expect it."

Jacey smiled back dazedly, and then, surprising both of them, she took his face in her hands and kissed him back, deeply.

_Oh, double shit._ Were Jacey's second thoughts. _I did not mean to do that, I really did not._

She felt herself being pushed to the ground. She continued to kiss him back.

_This isn't good! _Her mind screamed. _You need to stop!_

But she didn't want to stop. This thought both terrified and excited her.

His hands were on the buttons of her blouse now.

No…

He was kissing her neck.

She was scared…he can't…

"Stop," She whispered. Sawyer still kissed her.

"Stop." She said louder. He still didn't stop.

"STOP!" She cried. He did stop this time, and looked at her, with an almost bewildered look on his face.

She scrambled up and backed away from him. He continued to stare at her and moved towards her.

"DON'T!" She said more loudly than she intended. She was still breathless. "Leave. You gotta go."

Sawyer gave her one last look, and exited. She closed her eyes.

She hadn't wanted him to leave. She was scared because she had wanted him to continue.

XXXXX

So basically, Sawyer and Jacey were in very pissy moods for the rest of the day.

Jacey was unintentionally short-tempered with her daughter all day, snapped at people, and was frankly crabby.

Sawyer vented his bad mood by picking mangoes. He wasn't really the fruit-picking type, but he was frustrated. Nothing killed frustration like having more mangoes than everyone else.

Unfortunately, the mango issue led to the Ana-Lucia issue, which led to them sleeping together issue, which led to her stealing his gun and him not knowing it.

While this was going on, Jacey picked a bad time to try and find Sawyer.

XXXXXX

"Anyone seen Sawyer?" Jacey asked Robbins, Elizabeth, and Ivan.

"I think he went fruit picking. He sure seemed in a bad mood," Elizabeth commented. Jacey flushed.

"I had absolutely nothing to do with his bad mood!" She clarified loudly. They all looked at her.

"We didn't say you had," Robbins said, looking apprehensive.

"But now that you say so, I am willing to bet that it was your fault," Ivan looked about eagerly. "Any takers?"

Jacey glared at them all and stomped off to go find him.

XXXXXX

"This is ridiculous," She muttered as she wandered through the jungle. "What am I supposed to say to him, sorry I didn't sleep with you even though I kind of wanted to?"

"I hate my life," She muttered.

It was at this moment when she walked in on Sawyer and Ana-Lucia.

XXXXXX

"Oh, look, Jacey's back," Elizabeth pointed out. They watched her walk out of the jungle. One could almost see the storm clouds hovering over her head.

Jacey stalked over to Bernard and Rose's kitchen, grabbed four bottles of tequila and two bottles of vodka, and started back into the jungle.

Angela gasped, realizing what she was up to. "Mom, no!" She cried, scrambling up and running to her.

Jacey smiled a tight little smile at her daughter. "Honey, I want you to stay with Robbins and Elizabeth for tonight, because Mommy's going to get stinking drunk. Okay?"

"Not okay!" Angela retorted. "Vodka's fine, Mom. You can handle vodka. But you know perfectly well that tequila makes your clothes fall off!"

Jacey sighed a deep sigh. "Baby, there's only one drink in the world that can get me truly wasted. Thanks to your Uncle Sam, I can tolerate pretty much any drink. But for some reason, tequila's always had a weird effect on me. It is the only drink that can successfully make me drunk. And that is what Mommy is trying to accomplish here. So good-bye."

"Did I hear something about you going to the caves to get wasted?" Zane appeared looking excited. "Excellent! I am so in."

"You're underage, Zane," Jacey informed him.

"Technically, there is no drinking age in international waters," Zane pointed out.

Jacey frowned. "That, unfortunately, is a very good point."

"All right!" Zane cheered. "Hey Ivan! Wanna come get wasted with us?"

"Is that vodka?" Ivan said, perking right up.

XXXXXX

"Now where are they going?" Elizabeth inquired as the group trooped into the jungle.

Robbins heaved a heavy sigh. "I have a horrible feeling that you and I will get stuck baby-sitting tonight, and I don't mean Angela. Come on," he said getting up. "We better make sure they don't hurt themselves."

XXXXXX

"Know what Ivan?" Zane slurred. "I love you, man. And I'm not just sayin' that. I really love you."

Some time had passed, and they were all at the caves, drinking and acting like complete idiots.

Jacey, unfortunately, was drinking the heaviest among them. Kristin was trying to talk her out of it.

"Seriously, Jacey, if something's wrong, why don't you talk to me about it instead of drinking? All this is gonna accomplish is a really bad hangover in the morning."

Jacey smiled tipsily at Kristin. "Oh, Kris, Kris, Kringle," She sighed, taking another swig of tequila. "If I talked to you, I'd remember the horrible thing that happened. The point of me getting drunk is to forget about it and sulk over it like the selfish person I am."

Kristin groaned, and then, eying the bottle, cautiously starting drinking herself. Jacey smiled. "Welcome, sister, we've been waiting for you."

Robbins entered the scene. His eyes rolled to the sky. "Lord, give me strength." He prayed.

Elizabeth blinked bemusedly and reached for the vodka, taking a sip.

"Elizabeth," Robbins scolded.

Elizabeth shrugged. "What? I'm Irish."

"You know what, Robbins?" Zane sluggishly plopped down beside Robbins. "I love you man. And I'm not just sayin' that. I really love you."

Zane peered at Elizabeth. "They're always after me Lucky Charms," He sang.

To make things all the more worse, Sawyer walked in on them. "Hurley told me you guys were havin' a beer bash," He complained. "Why the hell didn't I get an invite?"

"I'm not drinking for fun, I'm drinking because of you, you jackass," Jacey called out morosely. She was pretty well smashed.

"What did you do this time?" Robbins demanded.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Sawyer said defensively, taking a swig of tequila himself.

"I'll tell ya what he did," Jacey snarled rising to her feet. "He…" Her brow furrowed. "Holy shit, I don't even remember what he did."

"I do!" Zane piped up. "He had Ana-Lucia with sex," Zane frowned. "No, that's not right."

He shrugged. "Ah, whatever," Zane said. "Point is, Jacey is hiding her feelings by drowning herself in alcohol because she is angry about Sawyer's actions because subconsciously, she actually wanted to have Sawyer with sex."

Jacey pouted. "I don't care anymore," She wailed. "I'm telling Sam that Sawyer kissed me."

Sawyer, who was getting pretty well-along drunk, said, "You can't. Sam ain't on the island."

Jacey took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs, "SAM! SAM! SAWYER HERE KISSED ME AND ALMOST SLEPT WITH ME! HE'D KISS ME AGAIN IF HE HAD THE CHANCE! HE WANTS TO GET ME IN BED!"

"For Christ's sake," Sawyer yelped, covering Jacey's mouth. "Don't do that, he might actually here!"

"I don't care anymore," Jacey said, now thoroughly feeling sorry for herself. "Why don't you just feed me to the monster and be done with me. Now if you don't mind," She said taking another shot of tequila. "I'm going to resume getting drunk, if you please."

"You know what, Sawyer?" Zane said, flinging an arm around Sawyer. "I love you, man. And I'm not just sayin' that. I really love you."

"Did you know, Elizabeth," Ivan said drunkenly. "That you are very beautiful? My mother is Irish, you know."

Elizabeth snorted. "No, she isn't."

"No, she really is!" Ivan insisted. "And you, you are very, very beautiful…" Ivan swung an arm around her.

"Leave her alone, Ivan," Robbins growled.

Ivan un-swung his arm and trotted over to Kristin. "Did you know, Kristin, that you are very, very, beautiful?"

Kristin hiccupped. "I can see your mind," She informed him, and then started giggling hysterically. "Go away, Pete."

"It's Ivan, not Pete," Ivan pointed out.

"Oh, sorry, Maureen," Kristin said, pouring herself another glass of vodka. She frowned, and then started to giggle. "THE TANGO MAUREEN!!!" She sang loudly and off-key.

Ivan shrugged, and went over to Caitlyn.

"Did you know, Caitlyn, that you are very, very, beautiful?"

Zane swaggered over and took a badly aimed swing at Ivan's jaw. "Caitlyn, I love you most of all," He crowed. Caitlyn rolled her eyes disgustedly.

"And tonight, I think we should have some fun—" Zane began.

Caitlyn smacked him.

"Okay, maybe not," Zane said cheerfully.

"HOW WE GONNA PAY, HOW WE GONNA PAY, HOW WE GONNA PAY, LAST YEAR'S RENT?" Kristin bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"Sawyer, how is it that when you're drunk you act the same as when you're sober?" Jacey demanded.

Sawyer took a large swallow of vodka. "When you're drunk," He started. "You let go of all your inhibitions. And I," He took another drink. "Don't have any inhibitions."

Jacey completely missed his little speech. She sauntered over and said, "You know what the problem with guys is? They suck."

"Like a vacuum," Zane intoned.

"Like a vacuum," Jacey agreed. "A vacuum that sleeps with Ana-Lucia."

"Now there's a mental image," Ivan commented.

"You all are drunk," Kristin hiccupped again. "And I, for one, can't stand drunken people." She tripped over herself.

"Damn right, Kristin," Sawyer slurred. "If there's one thing I hate, it's drunk people."

"Too true," Jacey said, standing up and then falling down. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"I would kill for a popsicle," Ivan announced.

"You know what, Vincent? I love you, man. Except you're not a man, you're a dog." Zane started over. "I love you, dawg. Home dawg. Home diggety dawg."

"How come your girlfriend doesn't talk?" Sawyer asked sluggishly.

Zane sat up. "That, actually, is a very good question to ask. It's a very long story, but you know, we got nothing by time, so lemme fill you in. The reason why Caitlyn doesn't talk is—" Zane slumped over. He'd passed out.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, and dragged Zane over to his bed.

Ivan stood up. "I need more vodka," He announced, before he too passed out.

"I knew we'd get stuck baby-sitting," Robbins grumbled as he and Elizabeth dragged him over to his bed.

Sawyer wandered a little ways away from the caves and entered a clearing. "Oh, look, stars," He commented, sitting on a log.

Jacey drunkenly swaggered towards him. "Why, hello there, Sawyer," She slurred, plopping down beside him. "You know, I'm mad at you."

"Why?" Sawyer inquired.

Jacey frowned. "I don't remember."

"Was it cuz I slept with Ana-Lucia?" Sawyer guessed.

"Yeah, that was it," Jacey said brightly. She took another gulp of tequila and offered him some. Sawyer gladly helped himself.

"You know why that pissed me off?" Jacey giggled.

Sawyer considered. He shrugged.

Jacey scootched closer to him and lowered her voice. "Don't tell Sober Jacey that Drunk Jacey is telling you this, cuz she'd be pissed that I told."

Sawyer put his arm around her.

"It's cuz," She started to giggle again. "It's cuz she wanted to sleep with you. It's cuz she wants to be with you." She shook her head. "Lord only knows why."

"Well," Sawyer said rather cheerfully. "There's still time, you know."

"Yeah," Jacey agreed. Sawyer saw a flash of something in her arms, something that almost made her look sober. "There is no time on the island."

Before Sawyer had time to figure out what exactly she said, Jacey was in his arms, kissing him passionately. They rolled down onto the ground, still kissing. All they had was time.

XXXXXX

"We're all at the caves…" Kristin said, rising. She winced. "Oh, man, do I have a hangover. Oh, man, I have _all _of you guys' hangovers."

"Ahhh…" Zane groaned at the morning light. "One small step for man, one whopper headache for me."

Meanwhile, Sawyer woke up, and much to his surprise, he found Jacey at his side. To his surprise, he wasn't wearing clothes. To his delight, neither was Jacey.

"Oh, man," Sawyer whined. "It is so disappointing I can't remember anything from last night."

Jacey slowly awoke. She blinked. She looked at Sawyer. She looked at herself. She looked at the tequila bottle lying at her side.

"Oh, God," She groaned.

"Well, good _morning_, sweetheart," Sawyer drawled lazily. "I think we should have tequila bashes more often."

"Shut up," Jacey growled. Oh, dear God, she'd slept with Sawyer. She'd lost her virginity to Sawyer. To Sawyer. Oh, dear God, she wanted another drink very badly now.

She started cramming on her clothes, looking at the trees, the ground, anywhere but at Sawyer. As quickly as she could, she shoved on her shoes and stood, preparing to run like the dickens.

"Forgettin' something?"

Her bra.

Jacey whipped it out of Sawyer's hands and avoided eye contact as she stomped off. Sawyer was still grinning as she ran, smiling like he'd never stop.

XXXXXXX

"Well," Julie sighed, getting up and heading out the door. "I'm going home. I'll call you in the morning."

"Right," Sam said, still examining the map. Julie started to walk, and stumbled, blinking bemusedly.

"Jesus," Sam started, and helped her up. "What's wrong with you? You're acting drunk."

"I'm not," Julie corrected him. "I think Jacey is."

"Whatever," Sam rolled his eyes.

Julie shrugged, and walked to the door. She froze. "Whoa." The tingly feeling had hit her full force.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"Ah…" Julie cleared her throat. "Mm…nothing. Nothing whatsoever." She quickly slipped out the door.

Sam considered. He stopped dead, paralyzed.

"JULIE!" He bellowed. "GET BACK HERE."

XXXXXXX

"Robbins?"

Robbins sleepily opened his eyes. He was startled by Jacey looking anxiously at him. He stared at her disheveled appearance. "Are you wearing Sawyer's shirt?"

Jacey glanced at herself. Whoops. "No," She lied. "This is totally my shirt."

Robbins blinked.

"Um, Robbins?"

"What?" He asked.

"Where's Angela?"


	17. Preparations

**AN: Well, I'm getting there, I'm getting there! **

**Artistgirl727- I've wanted to get them all drunk for so long, lol. My brother and I have had what happens when they all get drunk since last season, lol.**

**KiPpiEi- THEY TOTALLY DID!!! Yay for tequila! (starts singing 'Tequila Makes her Clothes Fall Off' loudly)**

**Pucktofaerie- After that one episode where Ben showed Jack the tape of the World Series, I squealed, "Oh my God! The outside world isn't blown up! Sweet! I can do some stuff with her family!" Poor Eko. I read too many spoilers so it wasn't a huge surprise to me. Lol, I was totally listening to my spiffy Rent CD while writing that chapter. (sings, Seasons of Love at the top of her lungs)**

**Freckles-101- It won't be too long, actually. I just finished the episode, 'Two for the Road,' and I'm combining some of the episodes to fit in one chapter. I'm looking forward to when I'm caught up, let me tell you. Oh, thank you! You were one of my first reviewers, and I totally wouldn't have made it without you! Plus, I might add, you do very good humorous stuff! Humor is my favorite thing to write, it's practically all I write (Jacey yells at me to start expanding my horizons. I stick out my tongue at her.) and yours seriously is good! Keep on writing! **

**Regan- That was the hardest thing to write in the whole chapter…well, admittedly the sex scene was hard too, but that was even harder I think! Thanks for helping me! GET WRITING LADY!**

**Whirlwind-2005- Yay, you're back! Glad you liked the chapters!**

**Where is Non-damsel? (sniffs sorrowfully)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't panic," Robbins said, attempting to be calm. "I'm sure she's all right. She probably just wandered off."

"Wandered off?" Jacey snorted. "Robbins, Angela had never wandered off. She's never done anything like this before. It's just not like her at all."

"All right, all right," Robbins said holding up his hands. "This is what we're going to do. We're going to search around, all day. Elizabeth, Zane, and I will go around the trees surrounding the caves, you, Kristin, and Caitlyn go down to the beach and look for her there. Sawyer can help too."

"Let's not, uh, bother Sawyer…" Jacey said nervously. Robbins and his group went off before they could hear her. Jacey's face crumpled.

"This is all my fault," She moaned, covering her face with her hands. "I shouldn't have—I should've listened to her—"

"It's all right, Jacey," Kristin soothed. "We'll find her. I'm sure she wouldn't have run off."

XXXXXX

"Zane," Robbins walked up to him. "We need your help."

Zane winced painfully. "Jesus Christ, Robbins, there's no need to yell! I can hear you just fine from here!" He placed a cool washcloth on his head.

Robbins blinked. He must've had some hangover.

"Angela's—" He started to say.

"Stop yelling!" Zane hissed.

"Angela's missing," Robbins whispered. "Can you help us find her?"

"Yeah, sure okay," Zane mumbled.

XXXXXX

"All right, let's split up," Kristin said taking charge. "Jacey, you go over and check that side of the treeline, I'll search along the beach, and Caitlyn can ask people…" She paused. "Hm. I'd better ask the people, Caitlyn you search along the beach."

Caitlyn nodded and took off.

Kristin turned to Jacey and gave her another hug. "It'll be okay," She said firmly. "Now let's go."

So Jacey headed off to the treeline. "Angela!" She called. "Angie!"

She saw movement. "Angela?" She yelled, running into the jungle. Ducking under branches she came into a small clearing.

There was Angela, leaning against a tree, crying her eyes out. She gasped when she saw her.

"Oh, Angela—" Jacey started to run to her, relieved.

"Look out!" Angela screamed.

Jacey whirled around just in time to see Nick, her supposedly dead ex-boyfriend knock her out with a stick.

XXXXXX

"Jacey!"

Groaning, Jacey sat up.

"Oh, thank God!" Kristin said obviously relieved. "What on earth happened to you? We were afraid you'd gone off looking for Angela by yourself!"

"What are you—" a horrible thought crossed her mind. "How long have I been gone?"

"I don't know," Kristin said, her eyes wide. "We split up yesterday down here, looking for—"

"_Yesterday?!"_

Jacey scrambled up, wincing, touching her head. Kristin noticed the blood in her hair.

"What the?" Kristin grabbed her hand and examined her head. "How did this happen?"

Jacey tried to remember. She gasped. "It was Nick."

"That's impossible!" Kristin said. "Nick's dead. You saw him fall of the cliff, remember?"

Jacey shook her head slowly, breathing heavily. "He's alive. And he has Angela."

XXXXX

"Jack!"

Jacey and Kristin were now trying to frantically find Jack. Sayid heard their cries, and ran to them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Angela's gone!" Jacey said breathlessly. "Nick—Nick Medeiros, your remember him? He's one of them! He's taken Angela! I saw him!"

"Calm down," Sayid said taking hold of her shoulders. "Are you sure about this?"

"He knocked me out!" Jacey said desperately. "I was out for a day! And he took her….because I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy feeling sorry for myself…"

"Calm down," Sayid said again. "Let's go find Jack. I've heard rumors that Michael might be back, so let's go to him immediately. I believe they're planning a rescue mission get Walt back."

"Well, now it's a double rescue mission," Jacey said firmly.

They found Jack and Sawyer exiting a tent carrying rifles.

"Is it true—Henry's gone?" Sayid asked them.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Jack, Nick's alive. He took Angela. He kidnapped her!" Jacey informed him.

"Who's going after him?" Sayid wanted to know.

"Angela's gone?" Sawyer said. Jacey ignored him.

"Locke and Eko went out in the middle of the night," Jack started.

"But we haven't seen either of them since," Sawyer finished.

"Those are the guns, aren't they?" Sayid noticed. "What are you doing with them?"

"What do you think we're doing?" Sawyer snapped. "It's time to finish this."

"When do we leave?" Sayid and Jacey said at the same time.

"In the morning," Sawyer replied. Jacey opened her mouth to protest, but Sayid put his hand on her shoulder, and said softly to her, "We need to prepare." Sawyer narrowed his eyes.

"You're not coming." Jack announced.

"Excuse me?" Sayid and Jacey said in unison again.

Sawyer gave them a weird look. "When did you two become best friends?"

"Michael wants to keep it small. Me, Kate, Hurley, and him." Jack said stubbornly.

Sawyer snorted disgustedly. "Yeah, well him says even though Pippi Longstocking and the damn Grape Ape are ideal candidates for the Dirty Dozen—I'm just going to say we might just want to bring the Red Beret."

"And me!" Jacey said angrily.

"It's Michael's call. He knows where we're going," Jack told them.

"It's not his call, Jack, it's ours." Sayid answered firmly.

Sawyer handed Sayid a gun before walking off. "Welcome aboard."

Jacey frowned. She was being excluded from this team. She could tell. "Look, Sayid—" She started warningly.

"Jacey, I am on your side," Sayid said comfortingly. "Just trust me. You will be going."

XXXXXX

Sayid and Jacey had become a team in exactly one hour. Jacey was helping him pack when Michael came over to them.

"Hey, you're not coming," Were his greeting. Jacey glared at him. So much for thinking they were both on the same page being parents.

"Welcome back, Michael," Sayid said calmly.

"Look, I know Sawyer told you, alright? But, it's not going to work. You're not coming."

Jacey started to break in angrily. Sayid stopped her. "And why is it that I'm not coming?" He asked.

"Because you're going after the guy that escaped. And I'm going after my son." Michael said promptly.

"What do you think—" Jacey snarled again, but Sayid stopped her again. He seemed to be sensing something she wasn't.

"Are you implying I'd let a desire for revenge compromise Walt's safety?" He asked coolly.

"I'm implying that I decide who stays and who goes; and you stay," Michael snapped. He visibly tried to soften. "I know you want to help, right? But I've got to do this my way."

Sayid took his hand and smiled. "Of course. Good luck, Michael."

Michael left.

There was a pause between Sayid and Jacey. "I smell a rat," Jacey frowned.

Sayid nodded in agreement. "Yes. I do believe Michael has been compromised."

"If that were me," Jacey sighed putting her face in her hands. "Holy shit, that is me. I want all who can go, to go. Why would he…do this?"

"I do not pretend to know," Sayid replied. "But listen, Jacey, we must act rationally. Tell no one of this. We're going to think of a plan now. Do you know how to track, and to follow people without being seen?"

"No," Jacey said softly.

"Then we must begin immediately," Sayid said.

XXXXXXXXX

Ana-Lucia and Libby were dead. They were to be buried at sunset. Jacey felt no emotion. She felt blank and empty. All that mattered was getting her daughter back.

Sayid had taken her to the jungle and all day, they worked on tracking and following silently. Jacey caught on to tracking easily, but following silently was harder.

"You breathe too loudly," Sayid told her again. "Try it again."

Jacey smiled wryly. "My brother once told me I breathed like a rhinoceros." Eventually, she successfully snuck up on Sayid without him realizing it.

"Good work," Sayid told her. "I wish we had more time. Just remember all the things we worked on."

"What'll you do when I follow behind them?" Jacey asked.

Sayid's brow furrowed. "I don't know," He admitted. "We need some kind of advantage, some kind of….leverage. I shall have to think this over."

"Thank you," Jacey told him sincerely. "I really do appreciate this."

Sayid nodded at her and smiled. "I am glad I could help."

They walked to the funeral.

XXXXXXX

It was another funeral, another of far too many. Hurley was devastated at Libby's death. Sawyer looked intensely guilty as he stared at Ana's grave. Sawyer and Jacey carefully avoided each other.

Silence. Until Sun broke it, crying:

"Boat. Boat!"


	18. I'll Find You

**AN: Okay, guys, last chapter! Whoo hoo! Of this story anyways….lol, there'll be a new story for the new season, just like last time. It'll be called "Denial is a Girl's Best Friend." Just so you all know. So, hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There it was. A sailboat floating in the distance, not too far from the coast.

"Are we rescued?" Charlie asked to the general public excitedly.

"Saved?" Someone said hopefully.

Jack, Sayid, and Sawyer began ripping off their shirts and shoes and swam as fast as they possibly could to the boat. The survivors waited anxiously.

Kate had some how conjured up a pair of binoculars. "You see anything?" Charlie asked her.

"No," Kate said concentrating hard.

"Maybe it's a trap," Charlie said worriedly.

"What do you mean a trap?" Hurley said worriedly.

It turned out, that Desmond, the dude from the hatch had returned and somehow he had a boat. As Jacey walked back to her tent, Sayid joined her.

"We have it," He said simply.

"Have what?" Jacey asked confused.

"Our leverage," He smiled.

They went to Jack. "On the way to the funeral I told you that Michael had been compromised by the Others," Sayid started. "And then you asked me how we might take advantage of that. I believe fate has given us our answer—the boat."

"The boat?" Jack asked.

"This camp Michael is leading you to across the island—that is where they will set their trap. While Michael leads you by land, I can approach far more quickly by sea. And I can go ashore undetected." Sayid told him.

"Is she going with you?" Jack asked him, jerking his thumb toward Jacey.

"No," Sayid answered. "Jacey will be following you behind. If you get in trouble, she'll light a signal fire and I'll join you."

Jack backtracked. "Go ashore and do what?"

"Scout them," Sayid said promptly. "Their numbers and positions, their weapons. Then I'll go the nearest beach and start a signal fire with these." He held up a pile of leaves. "They burn with a dark, black smoke. You and your team will come to meet me at the signal and we will go in together."

"We're not even sure Michael's been turned by them," Jack tried to argue.

"He has been turned," Sayid said confidently. Jacey nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to tell Kate and Hurley and Sawyer what we're doing," Jack said trying to regain authority.

"No. Michael cannot sense we know he is lying. All we have is the element of surprise, Jack. Right now, it's only your responsibility to keep it a secret."

Jack sighed. "Black smoke, huh?"

"This time they will know that we are coming," Sayid smiled. Jacey smirked as well.

XXXXXX

Jacey was packing her last few things. She had not told Robbins, Elizabeth, or Ivan. All she'd told was Kristin, who wasn't happy about her going, but had wished her luck just the same.

"Hey."

Jacey looked up. Sawyer was standing above her, looking frankly awkward.

"Listen…" He started. "We're leavin' now. Just wanted to say good-bye."

Jacey's face was blank. "Good-bye."

Sawyer nodded. "I'll get her back, I promise," He told her.

Jacey smiled wryly. "I wish I could say that that wasn't your responsibility, but technically it is."

"What do you—" Sawyer said puzzled, but Jack called him. "Well, see ya."

Jacey watched them leave.

She counted to thirty.

And then she followed them.

XXXXXX

Jacey couldn't hear them, but she just barely saw the backs of Sawyer and Kate. She followed Sayid's instructions to the letter, breathing softly, watching where she stepped, observing all that was around her.

They stopped for a bit, rested, and Jacey rested as well. Then they started back up again. As Jacey followed, she glanced at the creek they were walking along, and saw and realized.

_They were being followed._

Jacey sucked in her breath. She was about to break her plan and warn them, but then she saw Kate and Sawyer turn and start shooting.

Good. She saw them running and fired as well. She and Sawyer hit the same one and the other ran off.

The others were arguing. So much for their position.

"Jacey!" Jack called out in the distance. Jacey ran to them.

"What are you doing here?" Sawyer demanded. Jacey ignored him.

"Here's the plan," Jack started.

XXXXXXXX

They continued to walk. Kate looked at Jacey in surprise. Jacey was acting sarcastic, she wasn't making stupid jokes. Her face was hard and her eyes had a steely glint of determination which disturbed Kate.

Kate paused. "Jack."

They discovered a huge pile of plastic canisters. A tube ran out from the ground, that must've shot them out.

"What are they?" Hurley asked.

Kate inspected one. "It's handwritten. It's all filled, the whole book. They're journal entries."

Sawyer picked one up. It was a piece of paper with some kind of map. Jacey stared at them bewildered.

Kate started to read one. "0400: S.R moves ping pong table again. 0415: Takes a shower. What is this?"

Sawyer spotted something in the distance. "Hey, Doc, what did you say Sayid's signal's going to be when the coast is clear to hit that beach party?"

They all saw a rising column of black smoke.

"That means he found them, right?" Kate asked.

"That's miles from here," Jack frowned. He rounded on Michael. "Where were you taking us?"

Michael looked guilty. "What?"

"Sayid said he'd light the signal so that we could meet him at the shore. Why aren't we going the beach?" Jack demanded.

Michael appeared desperate. "Look, I had to!"

"What?!" Jack demanded.

"You traitorous son of a bitch," Jacey snarled.

Suddenly, whispers surrounded them.

Sawyer cried out. A dart had struck him in the neck. He lay on the ground, convulsing.

"Sawyer!" Kate and Jacey cried out.

"Run!" Jack yelled. "Go, go!"

"Wait!" Michael begged. Kate ran for it, Jack started firing shots. Jacey didn't move. She flung Sawyer's arm around her shoulder and started to drag him into the jungle.

A dart shot her on the shoulder. "Damn it!" She cried out, falling. She started breathing heavily. The last thing she saw was a bearded man smiling at her.

XXXXXXX

The next thing Jacey knew, she was being led down a pier, hands tied and gagged. Their was a hood covering her face. They were forced to kneel and the hoods were removed.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer said through the gag. One of them kneed him in the gut.

"Everybody, just calm down," The bearded man said cheerfully. He grinned at Jacey and tut-tutted. "Now, Jacey, what do you think you're doing? You're not on the list, you know. It was pretty wrong of you to follow them."

Jacey glared at him hatefully, her normally hazel eyes had darkened to a deep emerald.

Kate tried to speak through her gag.

"Sorry, missy, I didn't get you." The bearded man said.

"She says she knows your beard's fake, Tom," A black woman with a soothing voice said.

The not-so-bearded man removed his beard. "Well, thanks for pointing that out, Kate. I can't tell you how much this thing itches. And thanks for telling them my name, B."

Henry Gale, the prisoner that Sayid had captured a while ago, strode up to Jack.

"Hello, again," He said pleasantly. He turned to the formally bearded man called Tom. "Where's your beard?"

Tom looked awkward. "I think they know."

Henry Gale turned to Michael. "All right, let's take care of business, shall we?"

The ground started to shake. A horrible shrieking sound filled the air. The Others covered their ears. Jacey, Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Sawyer cowered. The sky turned violet.

And as quickly as it started, it ended.

The Others blinked. Henry Gale cleared his throat, as if nothing was wrong, but obviously what had just happened had been on the Others' agenda.

"I'm not happy about the arrangement that was made with you, Michael, but we got more than we bargained for when Walt joined us, so I suppose that is what's best. And you let me go, set me free—you lived up to your word. We live up to our word, too. Do you know how to drive a boat?"

"Yeah, I can drive a boat," Michael answered.

"Good, then you're going to take this boat and follow a compass bearing of 325, and if you do that exactly, you and your son will find rescue."

"That's it? I follow the bearing and me and my son get rescued?" Michael asked incredulously.

"Yes," Henry Gale answered simply.

"How do you know I won't tell people about where I was?" Michael challenged.

"Maybe you will and maybe you won't," Henry Gale said carelessly. "But it won't matter. Once you leave, you'll never be able to get back here. And my hunch is you won't say a word to anybody, because if you do, people will find out what you did to get your son back."

Michael glanced at the prisoners. "My friends—I was promised you wouldn't hurt them."

"A deal's a deal," Henry Gale said not exactly answering his inquiry.

Michael frowned. "Who are you people?"

"We're the good guys, Michael." Henry Gale said simply. "All right, she's all yours."

"What, what am I stupid?" Michael snapped. "Where's my son?"

"Walt's inside," was his answer.

Michael ran to the boat.

"Bon voyage, Michael." Henry said.

"Walt!" Michael yelled.

"Dad! Dad!" Walt cried.

"Come here, come here," Michael cried, and they hugged. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Walt replied.

Henry Gale motioned to the black woman. The black woman went to Hurley and cut his ropes.

"Hugo, you can go back to your camp," She told him.

"What?" Hurley gasped.

"Go back. Your job is to tell the rest of your people they can never come here."

"But what about my friends?" Hurley whispered.

"Your friends are coming home with us," Henry Gale said.

"Go." The black woman said. Hurley looked at Jack for confirmation, who nodded. Hurley took off.

Jacey looked at Sawyer. Sawyer looked at Jacey. A moment passed between them. Their eyes said to each other,

"Whatever happens, I'll find you."


End file.
